


Errare è umano

by CiciCe, LizzieBennet_BetyART



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Future Fic, Introspection, Introspettivo, Light Angst, Lori prompt, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post Season 2, Stiles ha passato un brutto periodo, ci piace torturare i nostri beniamini perchè li amiamo troppo, lieve angst, lievi accenni Stiles/Cora, teenwolfitalianbigbang
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/pseuds/LizzieBennet_BetyART
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sta ultimando il master a Yale, dove si è trasferito e studia da anni. Non fa più parte del branco di BH, così come anche Lydia, da quando un brutto evento ha cambiato ogni cosa e niente è più stato come prima. Ma anche se i rancori sembravano dimenticati, ritornano a galla nel momento in cui è costretto a fare una scelta: ritornare a Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Storia di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe">CiciCe</a><br/>Illustrazioni di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART">LizzieBennet_BetyART</a><br/>Grafiche di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee">Eloriee</a></p>
<p>Questa storia partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [LizzieBennet_BetyART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/gifts).



> Questa storia non può che essere dedicata alle tre donne che mi hanno dato idee, mi hanno aiutata trovando orrori e buchi di trama che mai avrei visto da sola, e che mi hanno omaggiata con i più bei lavori artistici che si possano desiderare. Ma soprattutto, che mi hanno aiutata a superare un periodo difficile, come non ne avevo vissuti prima, e questo anche a discapito dei loro nervi già provati. Grazie a Lori Nykyo e Lizzie per avermi accompagnata in tutti questi mesi, senza mai mandarmi a quel paese!
> 
> Un appunto importante: Questa storia si svolge quattro anni dopo il diploma dei nostri beniamini, e non tiene conto di nulla accaduto dalla terza stagione in poi (niente branco di Alpha, niente Nemeton, niente Nogitsune). In sintesi, tutto è canon fino alla seconda stagione, dimenticatevi tutto il resto!
> 
> Buona Lettura

 

CAPITOLO 1

  

Un brivido freddo corse lungo la spina dorsale di Stiles, non certo per il tono con cui la vocetta immaginaria di Lydia nella sua testa lo stava minacciando di morte se non si sbrigava. Nel momento in cui sollevò lo sguardo dal telefonino, incrociò gli occhi dell'inquietante docente del corso avanzato di Antropologia Forense e rabbrividì. Con un sorriso nervoso e un po' di nonchalance non al meglio della sua ostentazione, Stiles fece in modo di far sparire il cellulare dalla faccia della Terra, o almeno dalla vista del professore. Bates: l'uomo all'apparenza più arcignoche mente umana potesse immaginare, in grado di terrorizzare gli studenti con un solo sguardo. Stiles lo paragonava allegramente a Severus Snape, anche se poi, in realtà, come Snape anche Bates pareva avesse un cuore. Solo che quel cuore si essicava completamente come quello del Grinch nel momento in cui entrava in aula, iniziava a fare lezione e qualcuno osava anche solo fiatare. Solo pochi minuti prima era stato sicuramente sul punto di azzannarlo alla gola a causa dello starnuto da record con cui Stiles aveva, purtroppo, interrotto la sua spiegazione, perciò quando il cellulare vibrò di nuovo, questa volta dalla tasca dei pantaloni, Stiles sobbalzò.

 

Stiles nascose il viso tra le mani sillabando un nervoso “ok” che non sfuggì al professore.

«Stilinski!» sentì ruggire.

«Professore!» Stiles scattò in piedi nell'esatto momento in cui le lancette dell’orologio a muro decretavano la fine della lezione e forse anche la sua condanna a morte.«Arrivederci!»

Afferrò tutto quello che teneva sul banco, lo gettò nella borsa alla rinfusa ed evitando accuratamente lo sguardo di Bates – pur consapevole che più presto che tardi ne avrebbe subito le conseguenze – con il telefono stretto in una mano e una manciata di fazzoletti nell'altra schizzò fuori dall'aula. Dita veloci trovarono il numero e avviarono la chiamata, così in fretta che quando Lydia rispose Stiles non aveva ancora messo piede in cortile.

«Tu mi vuoi morto», sbuffò contro il microfono, per poi lanciarsi un breve sguardo alle spalle. Giusto per sicurezza, non si sa mai.

«Ammetto che a volte provo forti istinti omicidi, ma di solito succede quando cominci a blaterare cose senza senso.»

«Allora la prossima volta cerca di essere un po' più paziente, grazie. Bates mi ucciderà, stasera.» 

«Chi, quell'adorabile batuffolo di pelo?»

Stiles non voleva, nemmeno per scherzo, immaginare quello a cui Lydia stava pensando, non se doveva prendere in considerazione la malizia che impregnava la sua voce. Il ghignetto furbo dell'amica si impose nella sua mente e Stiles gemette mentre altre immagini sempre meno caste, contenenti Lydia e Bates insieme, lo seguivano. Pessima, pessima idea invitarla a Yale per le vacanze invernali.

«Dio, non riuscirò più a guardarvi con gli stessi occhi.»

«Perchè? Non ho detto né fatto nulla.»

«Il tuo tono bastava e avanzava.» Stiles non potè fare a meno di sorridere, sentendola ridacchiare. «Allora? Cos'avevi di tanto urgente da dirmi, da posticipare il tuo gruppo di studio? E probabilmente anche farmi espellere o uccidere, considerata la vena che gli pulsava sulla tempia. Hai presente i manga? Uguale.»

Stiles si soffiò il naso per quella che doveva essere la centesima volta, solo nell'arco dell'ultima ora.

«Giusto, non perdiamo tempo. Tu e io sappiamo bene cosa vogliono dire le vacanze di primavera. Oddio, probabilmente lo so più io di te, visto che non hai voluto entrare in nessuna confraternita. Comunque, il poco tempo libero che avremo a disposizione da qui alla fine del Master io lo passerò in ritiro con le ragazze...»

Stiles starnutì dentro al fazzoletto e fissò con un sopracciglio alzato lo schermo del telefonino. Lydia stava continuando a parlare, e in un modo che gli ricordava inquietantemente se stesso. Brutto segno.

«...perciò l'unico momento che abbiamo per fare un salto a casa è ora.» 

«No.»

Lo sbuffo seccato di Lydia fu chiaramente udibile attraverso il telefono. «Andiamo! Da quant'è che non torni a casa? Anni? Decadi? L’ultima volta che hai visto il cortile di casa tua è stato la mattina della cerimonia di diploma, quando sei partito per Yale senza neanche ritirare quell’utilissimo pezzo di carta. Lo sai che adesso ci sono due querce in crescita sotto la tua finestra? Concordo che la tua media scolastica ha tratto notevole giovamento dal tuo attaccamento all’alma mater, ma non credi che ti farebbe bene anche...»

«Ho detto no», la interruppe, seguito da un nuovo starnuto. «Se non te ne sei accorta ho l'influenza. Grazie per la considerazione, comunque.»

«Cretinate, un po' di bacilli non ti hanno mai fermato, inventane un'altra.»

«Ho appena iniziato il corso extra con Bates e se pensi che possa saltarlo ti sbagli di grosso.»

«A Bates ci penso io», gli rispose lei, di nuovo con quel ghigno nella voce. 

Stiles strinse i pugni, mentre il nervosismo aumentava. «Ho fissato l'appuntamento per donare il sangue. Lo stand della Croce Rossa mi tormenta sempre, alla fiera dei mestieri, e quest'anno hanno vinto loro.» 

«Stiles, tu hai paura degli aghi.»

Stiles imprecò mentalmente mentre aggirava vari ostacoli, tra panchine e studenti infreddoliti, nel tentativo di raggiungere il proprio dormitorio e risparmiarsi così una probabile morte per assideramento. Maledetta costa atlantica.

«Ma anche questo non mi ha mai fermato, giusto?»

Lydia sospirò, questa volta più forte, e Stiles si arrese. Fermo in mezzo al corridoio che conduceva alla sua stanza, un semplice posto letto assegnatogli da Yale che in quattro anni non era mai riuscito a definire casa, chiuse gli occhi.

«Lydia...»

«No. Sono passati quattro anni, Stiles. Ogni volta che ci sentiamo mi dici che ti sono serviti e bla bla bla, e adesso guardati. Ti inventi qualsiasi scusa per continuare a scappare.»

Stiles strinse i pugni. «Non sto scappando», sibilò.

«Ah, davvero? Perché a me invece pare di sì. Non sto dicendo che devi riallacciare i rapporti con chicchessia, sto solo dicendo che magari a tuo padre farebbe piacere rivederti finalmente a casa, invece di dover sempre attraversare il paese per poterti abbracciare.»

Stiles le chiuse il telefono in faccia e, stringendolo in un pugno serrato, entrò nella sua stanza e si sbattè la porta alle spalle; dopo aver poggiato la borsa sul pavimento si buttò a letto, con un braccio sopra agli occhi.

Sul serio, Lydia? Giocare con i suoi sensi di colpa nei confronti di suo padre era una mossa che si era aspettato molto tempo prima ma che non le aveva mai visto giocare, tanto che aveva cominciato ad abituarsi all'idea di un'esistenza tranquilla. Grigia, magari, costellata di ricordi dolorosi e conseguente rabbia cieca, ma relativamente tranquilla. Con lentezza accese la schermata del telefono e si mise a fissarla, senza vederla davvero.

Quattro anni... quattro anni di una piatta, noiosa, autoimposta monotonia. Per l'amor del cielo, in tutto quel tempo aveva imparato moltissime cose, sia all'università che nel soprannaturale; aveva accumulato un bagaglio culturale davvero notevole, se non invidiabile ai più, ma tutto si fermava lì. Per quanto potesse ritenersi orgoglioso e dirsi soddisfatto di com'era la sua vita al momento, in realtà stava semplicemente mentendo a sé stesso. Era stato fortunato, a dire il vero, e si stupiva che la farsa fosse durata così a lungo. Da quando aveva lasciato Beacon Hills senza salutare nessuno, né Lydia né soprattutto suo padre gli avevano fatto il benché minimo accenno di predica o di rimprovero. Anzi, lo avevano incoraggiato, e lui aveva colto la palla al balzo così da potersi cullare in quella falsa bolla di serenità interiore che ora, con una sola telefonata, minacciava di scoppiare e lasciarlo col culo per terra. Il fatto era uno e uno soltanto: poteva anche raccontare a se stesso di essersi lasciato tutto alle spalle, di aver superato gli errori e le pugnalate subite nel passato per godersi un presente migliore, ma in realtà era bastata la telefonata di Lydia a far riemergere tutto a galla.

No, non sarebbe tornato a Beacon Hills, o almeno non per il prossimo migliaio d'anni. Certo, a quel pensiero il viso di suo padre fece allegramente comparsa nella sua mente regalandogli una stretta al cuore di quelle fenomenali, ma il ricordo del tradimento subito da parte dei suoi cosiddetti amici riuscì a distrarlo. Suo padre gli voleva bene, era fiero di lui e capiva. Giusto?

La vibrazione del telefono, che Stiles aveva scordato di avere ancora in mano, lo fece sussultare tanto che per poco non ruzzolò giù dal letto; lo distolse anche da quella valanga di pensieri, e grazie al cielo perché a continuare di quel passo ne sarebbe uscito sicuramente travolto. Gli bastò un'occhiata al mittente del messaggio, però, per mugolare tutta la sua enfatizzata disperazione.

Stiles corrugò la fronte. Non era abitudine di Bates dare appuntamenti così urgenti e così all’ultimo momento, a meno che non si trattasse di un test a sorpresa. E, in quel caso, di certo non lo avrebbe comunicato direttamente a lui. Facendo forza sugli addominali, Stiles si alzò di scatto dal letto e senza pensarci oltre avviò una chiamata.

Il Vecchio Olmo era una locanda di New Haven, vecchia forse quanto gli olmi per i quali la città era tanto apprezzata, e tenuta con altrettanta cura; uno di quei tipici edifici di legno con il classico porticato e il dondolo con i cuscini a fiori che si vedevano sempre nei vecchi film. E, come ogni edificio storico che si rispetti, era anche maledettamente fuori mano.

«Fammi indovinare, vuoi un passaggio?»

Stiles sobbalzò, perché non si era reso conto che il suo interlocutore aveva risposto alla telefonata.

«Ehi, Mike. Ti scoccia?»

«Nah, ormai il sedile del passeggero ha una conca con la forma del tuo culo. Passo tra mezz’ora, fatti trovare pronto, per una volta.»

«Sono sempre pronto.»

«Vero, ma poi ti accorgi di esserti dimenticato qualcuna delle vostre diavolerie e finisce che Bates mi massacra.»

«Ti massacrerebbe comunque. Vado a preparare le “mie diavolerie”, così la pianti di lamentarti.»

«Ingrato!»

Stiles chiuse la chiamata ridacchiando appena, per poi cominciare a riempirsi lo zaino. La stanza singola era una vera manna del cielo per qualcuno che, come Stiles, entrava e usciva a orari improponibili accompagnato da persone, o più spesso da oggetti, quantomeno improbabili.

Quando lo zaino fu finalmente pieno, tra le dimensioni considerevoli del libro di erbe e quelle del bestiario, e alcuni sacchetti colmi di altrettante erbe che gli era stato chiesto di rintracciare, Stiles scese prima in cortile e poi in strada, dove si sedette sul marciapiede in attesa. Era in anticipo e più che certo di non aver dimenticato nulla, anzi, si era impegnato molto perché fosse tutto pronto.

Chiunque avesse ascoltato la conversazione tra lui e Mike avrebbe pensato a un divertente battibecco, di quelli in cui ci si stuzzica tra amici. La verità era che a Mike, in effetti, scocciava davvero non tanto il doverlo passare a prendere quanto il sentirsi rimproverare a casa dei suoi ritardi. Non erano neppure le sgridate in sé, era una questione più profonda. Stiles era stato attento nel corso di quegli anni: mai lasciarsi trascinare troppo, e cercare sempre di mantenere il suo “essere Stiles” al minimo del sopportabile. Come era inevitabile, a conseguenza di questo suo atteggiamento un po' distaccato Stiles non si era mai davvero legato a nessuno. Certo, capitava che ci si stuzzicasse a vicenda e che scappasse qualche battuta, anche perché lui era e restava Stiles, e certe cose non sarebbe mai riuscito a cambiarle o a nasconderle, ma al di là di questi scambi superficiali non c’era nulla, e questo mandava in bestia le persone come Mike, che si ritrovavano nei guai a causa di uno che, in fin dei conti, in fondo nemmeno conoscevano.

Cinque minuti dopo un’auto grigia e piuttosto sgangherata si accostò al marciapiede. Stiles salì, facendo bella mostra del suo miglior sorriso; non quello entusiasta di una volta, bensì uno più maturo e contenuto.

«Allora», iniziò nell’istante in cui l’auto ripartiva, sgommando in direzione del Vecchio Olmo. «Tu sai a cosa dobbiamo questa chiamata improvvisa?»

Mike si limitò a fare spallucce, poco convinto. «Non ne so più di te, amico. Avrà mandato a tutti lo stesso messaggio vago.»

Stiles annuì, più a se stesso che in risposta. «Avrà chiamato anche Tara?»

Mike si voltò a guardarlo con un’espressione a metà tra l’esasperato e l’omicida che a Stiles ricordò dolorosamente qualcun altro, un fantasma di un passato lontano, e gli diede la seconda stretta al cuore della giornata.

«Ok, ok, ho capito, non ne sai più di me. Scherzavo, sto zitto,» borbottò, lasciandosi andare sul sedile mentre il suo sguardo si perdeva nel panorama oltre il finestrino.

 

***

 

Tara lo stava tenendo impegnato da più di due ore, eppure Stiles ne era contento. Con Tara imparava, imparava senza sosta; non c'era cosa che quella vecchia signora dall'età indefinita non conoscesse e non fosse capace di trasmettergli e, soprattutto, non c'era modo che non riuscisse a scatenare sempre e comunque la sua innata curiosità. Non gli accadeva con nient'altro. Stiles era intelligente, gli piacevano i corsi e gli piaceva studiare, per cui i suoi voti erano ottimi, e a quei piccoli ritrovi erano tutte brave persone, quindi se non altro era gradevole riunirsi... ma finiva tutto lì. Da quando aveva lasciato Beacon Hills la smania di sapere, quel bisogno talmente forte da essere quasi fisico di conoscere e di muoversi per risolvere qualcosa, non era mai rispuntato se non durante gli insegnamenti di Tara. Persino quel giorno – dopo il messaggio di Bates, il genere di messaggio che un tempo avrebbe scatenato tutta la sua ansia – quando Tara, appena arrivato, lo aveva preso da parte, Stiles non si era neanche posto il problema e in due ore non si era chiesto nemmeno una volta cosa si stesse dicendo il gruppo, nel salone del Vecchio Olmo.

Stiles si concentrò di più sul bancone e sulle polveri che lo ricoprivano, a mucchietti sparsi e ormai mescolati.

«Pensi troppo,» esclamò Tara dall'angolo della stanza.

Stiles sobbalzò e il barattolo di cenere di sorbo che aveva in mano si rovesciò sul tavolo andando a complicare la già ingarbugliata situazione. «Vuoi uccidermi? No, perché quando fai così mi togli dieci anni di vita. Alla volta.»

Tara scosse la testa. «Ti ho detto che pensi troppo. Il tuo corpo è il tuo migliore alleato, devi ascoltarlo. Lui sa cosa devi fare. È una cosa che ti ho già spiegato ma non vuoi fartela entrare in testa. Smettila di essere così rigido, e lasciati guidare dal tuo corpo. Giuro che se me lo fai dire ancora una volta ti chiudo in cantina a tagliare cipolle per una notte intera,» concluse, dopo avergli dato un pugno tra le scapole.

«Ahi! È possibile che i tuoi pugni facciano così male? Io non ci credo che sei così vecchia. Che cavolo, hai il destro di un pugile,» si lamentò lui, tentando inutilmente di raggiungere con una mano il punto dolente.

«Sta' zitto e comincia a lavorare. Ora hai una polvere in più oltre a quelle che c'erano già, come la metti?»

Stiles si passò la mano tra i capelli, condannandosi così all'ennesima doccia della giornata; si trattenne dallo starnutire e si soffiò il naso, prima di concentrarsi di nuovo sul macello che ricopriva il tavolo. Sulla superficie scheggiata di legno vecchio, Tara aveva sparso una decina di polveri diverse, alle quali si aggiungeva l'ultima che aveva versato lui stesso. Alcune di esse, che da sole sarebbero state inutili, se mischiate tra loro creavano composti molto potenti e utili per vari scopi, mentre altre, già efficaci di per sé come il sorbo, se mescolate perdevano ogni effetto. L'ultimo compito che Tara gli aveva affidato quel giorno era di riconoscerle, raggrupparle nel modo giusto e soprattutto raccoglierle senza che un solo granello di una ne contaminasse un'altra. Peccato che Stiles fosse fermo davanti a quel tavolo da almeno mezz'ora e non ci fosse ancora stato verso di riuscirci.

Quelle erano le mansioni che lo mandavano più in paranoia. Ormai trucchetti come prendere una manciata di qualche cenere a caso e farla cadere a terra in un cerchio perfetto erano facili, e non c'era nemmeno bisogno di dire che conosceva erbe, radici e i loro usi a memoria. In quei quattro anni, Stiles si era rivelato incredibilmente versato per quegli studi, sia nella teoria che nella pratica. Sapeva maneggiare magistralmente i mezzi forniti loro dalla natura e non c’era cosa che non lo affascinasse nelle nozioni che Tara gli propinava giornalmente, soprattutto se riguardavano argomenti misteriosi come il Nemeton. L’albero sacro dei druidi lo aveva affascinato ed attirato, inspiegabilmente, sin dal primo accenno. Ne era rimasto talmente attratto da aver passato settimane intere a studiare esclusivamente quello, nonostante non avesse ancora avuto la fortuna di vederne uno dal vivo. Erano solo i compiti come quello, quando Tara gli diceva, in soldoni, di lasciarsi andare ed essere di nuovo sé stesso, che lo mandavano in crisi. Ancora non ci riusciva. Dopotutto si era impegnato così tanto per cambiare le cose, per distaccarsi dal passato quanto più possibile, che non era per nulla convinto di ciò su cui la sua mentore insisteva.

«Spero vivamente che non ti succeda di doverlo fare in un momento critico, perché temo saresti già morto o mutilato, a quest'ora.»

«Vuoi che sia sincero? Giuro, non riesco a immaginarmi nessuna situazione di pericolo, per me o per chissà chi, dove mi sia necessario dividere polverine magiche dalle spezie della cena. No, davvero, non potevi trovare un esempio migliore? Oppure mescolarle con qualcosa di più... adatto, che ne so... la cenere dell'ultimo falò.»

«Stiles...»

«Lo so, lo so. Dividere e conquistare.»

La vecchia insegnante lo osservò mentre le “polverine inutili e irritanti”, come stava borbottando Stiles a mezza voce, riconquistavano la sua attenzione: gli tremavano le mani e aveva la bocca serrata. Si sentiva come se stesse per perdere la presa sull'unico appiglio che gli impediva di cadere nel baratro. Perché Tara doveva torturarlo così? Perché spingerlo a perdere tutto quello che aveva così faticosamente costruito? Già era terribile che, per quanto nei primi tempi si fosse ripromesso di interagire con il branco il meno possibile, non fosse mai davvero riuscito a trattenere la parlantina. Almeno finché evitava di lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo era al sicuro. Non ci teneva a sentirsi dire di nuovo una frase come «se parlassi un po' di meno e stessi un po' più attento, forse non dovremmo stare sempre a guardarti le spalle». No grazie.

Stiles fissò con rabbia le polveri sul tavolo: il dolore di quel ricordo improvviso era così forte che desiderò di spazzarle via tutte; peccato che poi Tara gliele avrebbe fatte raccogliere con la lingua, quindi l'unico modo che il suo corpo trovò per sfogarsi fu sbattere con forza i pugni sul legno.

A testa china, piegato sui gomiti, Stiles cercò di riprendere fiato da quello che, per un istante, era somigliato dolorosamente al principio di un attacco di panico. Poi la voce di Tara ruppe il silenzio.

«Ora identificale, richiudile nei contenitori ed etichettali.»

Stiles alzò la testa, ancora scosso, e sgranò gli occhi: davanti a lui stavano, sospesi nell'aria come in uno spazio senza gravità, dei piccoli mucchietti di polveri di vari colori, singole o mescolate tra loro; galleggiavano blandamente, come se non stessero aspettando altro che un suo comando. Stiles abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo e lo trovò più pulito che mai. Non un granello era rimasto nelle crepe del legno. Niente. Confuso guardò Tara, che gli rivolse un sorriso furbo.

«Te l'ho detto, ragazzino, il tuo corpo sa cosa fare. Riprenditi ciò che sei e nessuno ti fermerà mai.» Gli fece l'occhiolino. «Ora vedi di non scambiare la polvere d’aglio con quella di vischio. Non voglio dover buttare via la cena per colpa tua, o avvelenare tutta la famiglia.»

La donna uscì, lasciandolo solo con i suoi tormenti. Era tentato, davvero molto tentato dall’idea di riassaporare almeno in parte quelle emozioni, quelle soddisfazioni del passato, ma allo stesso tempo non sarebbe tornato indietro nemmeno a pagamento. Decise lasciar perdere ancora per un po’ quelle riflessioni – se non altro poteva usare la fine del Master come scusa e posticipare fino ad allora – ma gli ci volle comunque un’altra mezz’ora buona per riuscire prima a riprendere del tutto il controllo di sé e poi a portare a termine il compito che gli era stato assegnato.

Quando uscì da quella stanza e raggiunse il salotto, capì che l’argomento del giorno, qualsiasi esso fosse, era già stato sviscerato, almeno a giudicare dal clima rilassato che li circondava. Lentamente si avvicinò a Tara che, messasi comoda su una sedia accanto al camino, sferruzzava tranquilla un’inquietante groviglio di fili marroni che, a detta sua, sarebbero dovuti diventare un elegante maglione. Ci provava dall’inverno dell’anno prima e non era progredita di un’asola.

«Ehm…» si schiarì la voce, dopo essersi chinato accanto al suo orecchio. Non gli sfuggì l’occhiata che ricevette in lontananza da Bates. «Mi aggiorneresti su quello che si sono detti?»

«Come posso saperlo, Stiles? Io ero con te,» gli rispose lei placida. Stiles sbuffò.

«Tu sai sempre tutto in anticipo, non ci credo nemmeno lontanamente che Morris non si sia consultato con te prima di fare… chi diavolo sa cosa.»

«C’è qualche problema qui?»

Stiles prese mentalmente fiato e, dopo aver chiuso per un breve istante gli occhi, si voltò lentamente a fronteggiare controvoglia il suo nuovo interlocutore.

«Il nostro giovane apprendista, qui, si chiedeva se poteva porti una domanda, Morris.»

Stiles l’avrebbe uccisa. Prima le avrebbe carpito tutto ciò che poteva, così da diventare il miglior Emissario del mondo, e poi l’avrebbe uccisa. Maledetta befana, se c’era una cosa che desiderava di meno fare, quando si trovava lì, era di interloquire con l’Alpha. Stiles non si fidava più degli Alpha, erano i primi a tradire. Gli Alpha... che potevano cacciarti via senza dover rendere conto a nessuno delle loro azioni.

«Oh, molto bene!» esclamò il nuovo arrivato. Con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia – un sorriso che non scompariva quasi mai, al punto che Stiles era certo che se lo fosse cementato addosso – Morris incrociò le braccia al petto e attese una domanda che continuava a non arrivare. «Sai, Stiles, sarebbe molto bello poter interagire con te, di tanto in tanto.»

«Mi dispiace.» Stiles si scusò educatamente ma senza emozione, rinforzando quel distacco che aveva sempre mantenuto e che spiccava in maniera più evidente quando parlava con lui.

Come quel soggetto fuori dall’ordinario, solare e bonaccione come pochi, fosse diventato l’Alpha, Stiles non riusciva a spiegarselo. Se, prima di conoscerlo, avesse provato a immaginare un ipotetico capo del branco di New Haven, non sarebbe certo stato così, o Stiles si sarebbe dato un colpo in testa da solo. Aveva passato una notevole quantità di tempo a cercare di cancellare dalla memoria il suo vecchio branco e il relativo Alpha e, quando era andato in cerca di quello nuovo, lì a Yale, si era immaginato un gruppo forte, grande e relativamente _distaccato_ , considerato che quella zona, per via dell’università, era un porto di mare. Invece si era ritrovato catapultato in tutto l’opposto, in un branco dolorosamente somigliante a quello di Beacon Hills con un Alpha che era... beh,Morris era… non era normale. In realtà Stiles ci vedeva qualcosa di sé, dentro di lui, e anche qualcosa di Scott. Per quello, più che per tutto il resto, Morris era la persona dalla quale Stiles si era tenuto più lontano, e che sopportava di meno. Perché quell’uomo sempre sereno, che amava tutti e da tutti era amato, che passava le giornate a condurre una locanda, finta ma comunque pregevole, e a viziare le sue figlie era l’immagine vivente di qualcosa che a lui era stato negato, di qualcuno che gli aveva spezzato il cuore senza porsi il minimo problema.

Stiles si impose di non pensare a nulla che potesse fargli avere un comportamento spiacevole con Morris – anche perché altrimenti Bates e Dominic, i suoi tirapiedi, come amava definirli, avrebbero colto la palla al balzo e come minimo gli avrebbero fatto fare cento giri di corsa attorno alla locanda – e si arrese alla volontà della sua mentore, che quel giorno sembrava essere più bizzarra del solito.

«Posso… volevo sapere se potevo essere aggiornato su quello che è stato detto alla riunione.»

«Visto? Non era difficile.» Stiles grugnì qualcosa in direzione della vecchia e si fece un appunto mentale per ricordarsi di scambiare sale e zucchero nella sua scorta personale. Vendetta.

«Ma certo, ragazzo. Non è nulla di segreto, avevo convocato tutti ma Tara ha detto di avere delle cose da farti fare. Vi ho riuniti, oggi, per avvisarvi che per un certo periodo avremo un’ospite. Viene da Città del Messico e ha richiesto di poter frequentare un Master a Yale tramite la sua università, e il suo Alpha ha pensato bene di non farla andare da sola ma di affidarla a un branco sicuro. Ed eccoci qui.»

«Capisco.» _Una nuova lupa_ , rifletté Stiles. _Almeno Mike e Linny avranno qualcuno con cui fare gruppo._ «Beh, è una bella cosa.»

Morris annuì, soddisfatto, forse immaginando già una possibile progenie tra il suo Beta più giovane e la licantropa messicana. Probabilmente era così, considerato che Bates si avvicinò e gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio. Stiles ringraziò mentalmente la sua buona stella: una nuova arrivata avrebbe distolto l’attenzione da lui e lo avrebbe reso meno visibile agli occhi degli altri.

«Giusto!» esclamò Morris, che invece sembrava concentrato su di lui eccome. Stiles temette immediatamente il peggio. «Stiles, l’ho già chiesto a Mike, ma mi piacerebbe che contribuissi anche tu: vorrei che guidaste la nostra ospite, sia all’interno del branco che a Yale.»

Anche se Stiles si trattenne dall’alzare un sopracciglio, il suo scetticismo rimase palpabile. Chiedere a lui di inserire una nuova arrivata? Lui, l’asociale iperattivo del gruppo? La mano grande e pesante che gli si posò sulla spalla gli fece perdere per un attimo l’equilibrio, ma lo aiutò anche a riconcentrarsi sul presente. Un presente estremamente nebuloso.

«Mi rendo conto di averti chiesto una cosa un po’… ostica? Loyd non era d’accordo,» specificò.

 _E quando mai Bates è d’accordo,_ pensò Stiles.

«Eppure» continuò Morris, «io credo che il nostro apprendista Emissario sia in grado di fare una cosa così semplice, dico bene?»

 _Touchè_.

«Quando dovrebbe arrivare?» domandò a quel punto Stiles, sospirando appena. Quegli ultimi mesi a Yale si prospettavano decisamente ardui.

«Oh, è già arrivata.»

«Come?!» Stiles fissò allibito l’espressione divertita sulla faccia dell’Alpha.

«Anzi, credo stia scendendo. Jacky ha insistito per portarla di sopra a darsi una rinfrescata.»

Proprio in quel momento fece il suo ingresso nella sala una ragazza dai capelli lunghi e castani, decisamente bella, che nel vederlo inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise quasi scettica. «Saresti tu l’altro babysitter? Mi hanno detto che studi per diventare Emissario, ti facevo più… robusto.»

_Ehi!_

«Già, babysitter a rapporto,» sibilò avvicinandosi per stringerle la mano tesa. «Stiles Stilinski.»

«Cora Fernandez.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui! Ci tenevo molto che arrivaste alla fine del capitolo perchè vi godeste dentro la storia la meraviglia che mi è stata regalata. Ci tengo molto a ringraziare ancora Lori ma soprattutto Lizzie, che mi ha donato delle illustrazioni magnifiche, cariche di sentimento, ed emozioni come, spero, lo è la storia. Andate alla sua [pagina](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5427068/chapters/12539828) e lasciatele un segno di apprezzamento, perchè se lo merita tutto!


	2. Chapter 2

 

CAPITOLO 2

 

Cora si era rivelata, agli occhi di Stiles, qualcosa di molto simile a una calamità naturale. Non avendo particolare attrazione per terremoti o altre tragedie, il giovane apprendista la paragonava istintivamente a un Nemeton: qualcosa di incredibilmente pericoloso, se provocato, ma anche talmente affascinante da non aver abbandonato il suo cervello dall'esatto momento in cui Tara gliel'aveva fatto scoprire – il che rendeva molto bene l'idea.

Stiles ne era affascinato, attirato come il metallo da una calamita, e questo lo turbava abbastanza da avergli fatto venire la malsana idea, che aveva subito ricacciato, di parlarne con Lydia. Molto meglio evitare. Peccato che evitare non fosse servito a nulla: la sua boccaccia spesso e volentieri si muoveva prima che il cervello le desse il permesso, o forse semplicemente tra i due non c’era filtro, o forse ancora il suo subconscio necessitava di qualcuno con cui sfogarsi, anche se Stiles stesso avrebbe preferito negarselo. Restava il fatto che, già alla prima telefonata fatta dopo il suo arrivo, “l’argomento-Cora” fosse sgusciato dalla sua bocca traditrice per finire nelle orecchie ancora più infingarde di Lydia, che da quel momento non gli aveva dato tregua. Stiles aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a insistere che no, non sapeva proprio come spiegarle perché con Cora si sentisse così a suo agio, ad assicurarle che non si trattava affatto di una cotta e a ricordarle che, l’ultima volta che se ne era preso una, era stato per Derek e il succitato lo aveva letteralmente fatto a pezzi.

Ci era voluto un po', a dir la verità, per capire come approcciarsi a Cora; le prime settimane erano trascorse in un'inquietante abbondanza di occhiatacce fulminanti e altrettante dimostrazioni di irritazione molto più fisiche che avevano portato Stiles a ricordarle, con un tono vergognosamente simile a un uggiolìo, che dopotutto lui era solo un umano fatto di fragili ossa ed ematomi. Bisognava darle atto, a quell'affermazione Cora aveva ridacchiato.

Se ci pensava ora che era passato qualche mese, in effetti, Stiles poteva ipotizzare che la svolta fosse avvenuta in quel momento. Non che d'improvviso fosse stato tutto rose e fiori, no di certo, ma in qualche modo erano giunti, senza nemmeno accorgersene, a un qualcosa di vagamente etichettabile come amicizia. Vagamente, perché Stiles, a voler essereestremamente sincero con sé stesso, non poteva davvero definire quel che era nato tra loro come amicizia, come allo stesso tempo non poteva definirlo attrazione, e nemmeno una cotta. Se pensava a Cora, una parte di sé che Stiles aveva creduto morta per sempre si risvegliava, quasi che l'energia in eccesso che da sempre lo contraddistingueva dirompesse come un fiume in piena liberando tutto il suo bagaglio di eccitazione, curiosità, movimenti disarticolati e ondate di parole, facendolo sentire di nuovo a casa.

Era quel fattore a destabilizzarlo di più. Fin da quando era partito, Stiles era stato fondamentalmente solo. Circondato da tanta gente, certo, eppure solo. Nell’esatto momento in cui aveva messo piede in macchina, la mattina del diploma, in direzione dell’aereo che lo avrebbe portato dall’altra parte del paese, aveva fatto in modo di distaccarsi il più possibile da ciò che si stava fermamente e dolorosamente lasciando alle spalle. Niente foto che non fossero di suo padre, niente contatti, persino le camicie a quadri e il suo amato portatile erano rimasti a casa, sostituiti da insipide felpe dell’università e dai computer delle sale studio: tutto quello che poteva anche solo rischiare di allontanarlo dal suo obiettivo era stato accuratamente lasciato al luogo a cui apparteneva, a casa, in modo da evitare così ogni tentazione. Era stato facile, in un certo senso. Lydia l’aveva aiutato, lei era stata sempre al di là di qualsiasi catalogazione e non comportava certo un pericolo, così come suo padre. Stiles non si sarebbe mai aspettato di annegare nei ricordi grazie a una sconosciuta qualsiasi.

Ecco cosa lo destabilizzava, ecco cosa gli impediva di dare una definizione a un rapporto che non era nemmeno del tutto certo che esistesse, ecco cosa gli impediva di guardare quella nuovaragazza con lucidità: Stiles la guardava, e tornava a casa. La guardava, e Cora era branco, in un modo in cui l’effettivo branco di New Haven non sarebbe mai stato. Non serviva nemmeno che Cora si impegnasse; non che volesse farlo, considerato che non era affatto a conoscenza del disastro interiore che animava “quell'impiastro del suo babysitter preferito”, come si divertiva a chiamarlo. Bastava davvero poco: Cora lo salutava, e nel suo sorriso Stiles rivedeva quello di Melissa; Cora correva per il bosco di Olmi dietro la locanda, e Stiles si ritrovava nella Riserva, fino ad avvertirne persino il profumo, a dispetto del fatto che attorno a Beacon Hills non c'era certo la stessa vegetazione. Bastava anche solo che Cora alzasse un sopracciglio – e forse era quella la sua arma più letale – o che gli rispondesse seccata, come se stesse parlando con lo scemo del villaggio, per riportarlo inesorabilmente di fronte a Derek.Derek, che così spesso l’aveva guardato nello stesso identico modo, e che altre volte invece gli aveva sorriso con affetto. Derek, che nell’ultimo periodo che Stiles aveva trascorso a casa l’aveva fatto sentire caldo e al sicuro, per poi rivelarsi freddo come il ghiaccio. Derek… Derek era un capitolo chiuso, e doveva restare tale. Pensarci era troppo doloroso, e sempre lo sarebbe stato.

Aveva anche confidato a Cora quelle sensazioni, un giorno, osando socchiudere per un istante quella specie di Vaso di Pandora che teneva sigillato dentro di sé.

«È strano,» le aveva detto un pomeriggio mentre studiavano nel suo dormitorio. «Ogni tanto fai qualcosa, e mi sembra di conoscerti da molto più tempo.»

Lei aveva sollevato appena la testa dai libri e con essa anche un sopracciglio dubbioso, che aveva provocato l'eccezionale esaltazione di Stiles e la conseguente esasperazione di Cora stessa.

Persino il branco si era accorto del cambiamento: Stiles era più solare, meno burbero, in un modo talmente evidente che non potevano non esserne tutti felici e che riusciva a far sopportare loro persino le sue stramberie più... insopportabili.

Cora, dal canto suo, non si era sbilanciata su nulla che la riguardasse; allo stesso tempo, però, si era rivelata una persona molto meno rigida di quanto fosse sembrata all'inizio, e di gran lunga più solare. Stiles era arrivato persino a pensare che quella corazza che l’aveva avvolta i primi giorni fosse stata dettata dall'improvviso allontanamento dal suo branco di appartenenza; sapeva bene come un viaggio e una lunga permanenza altrove potessero destabilizzare un Beta, ma quando aveva osato chiederlo alla diretta interessata... beh, si poteva dire che Cora non gli aveva risposto solo con le sopracciglia.

Ecco, la cosa più strana di tutte era forse quella: Stiles aveva avuto più conversazioni con i suoi pugni e le sue sopracciglia di quante ne avesse avute con Cora stessa, eppure non faceva che cercarla. Era surreale che proprio lui, che di norma non riusciva a stare zitto un attimo, nemmeno con le persone con cui in fondo non gli importava nulla di interagire, accanto a Cora trovasse un po’ di quiete. Tara gli aveva detto, in risposta ai suoi dubbi, che spesso due anime tormentate e solitarie fanno in modo di trovarsi, a dispetto delle menti che muovono i loro involucri, e Stiles cominciava a convincersene, perché inspiegabilmente Cora era casa, e allo stesso tempo la mancanza di essa. Il che doveva essere un chiaro sintomo di masochismo, se si considerava il fatto che Stiles stava perlopiù replicando il medesimo atteggiamento che lo aveva portato a farsi spezzare il cuore da Derek. Quando sbagliando _non_ si impara.

Qualcosa impattò contro la sua nuca e, di conseguenza, la sua faccia finì spiaccicata contro il libro di psicologia che Stiles stava fingendo di studiare.

«Ahio,» biascicò, mentre una mano correva indecisa a massaggiare prima il naso e poi la testa. Alla fine le mani diventarono due, e Stiles si voltò impacciato alla ricerca del suo aggressore, pur assolutamente certo di chi fosse. «Cos’è, ti sei mangiata qualche animale avariato stanotte? Senti la luna piena in ritardo? Hai le tue cose? So che le lupe sono ancora più irascibili delle ragazze normali. No, perché sai, o è così o devo cominciare a credere che ti piaccia picchiarmi.»

Cora alzò come al solito un sopracciglio e, tanto per rimarcare il concetto, accompagnò il gesto con uno sbuffo a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato.

«Ridi, ridi. Riderò anch’io quando ti farò cadere un po’ delle mie polverine nella cena. No, non è una minaccia vana, parlo sul serio, e sì, le polverine sono anche mie. Dio, non riesco a credere che sto parlando con le tue sopracciglia!» concluse, alzando le braccia al cielo e facendo così volare a terra una decina di fogli.

La bibliotecaria del loro dormitorio, una vecchia megera inquietante, adatta a qualsiasi ambientazione horror, li richiamò al silenzio con un sibilo sonoro. Stiles, nel tentativo di ubbidirle, fece cadere anche qualche penna. Cora non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò in una risata divertita che cercò di attutire dietro una mano, simulando un colpo di tosse.

«Ride bene chi ride ultimo,» sbuffò Stiles, fintamente offeso. Ridere in quel modo era bello. Liberatorio.

«Sai,» ridacchiò Cora, «i primi giorni ero convinta che ti avrei aperto la gola a morsi e che avrei nascosto il cadavere tra qualche roccia nel bosco dietro la locanda.»

La luce che filtrava dalle grandi vetrate della biblioteca  rimbalzò sui suoi denti perfetti e Stiles riuscì a farsi un’immagine chiara di quella scena. Sì, Cora sarebbe stata in grado di farlo e soprattutto di farla franca, quello era più che certo. Stiles ignorò con testardaggine il ricordo di altre minacce e altri denti, meno perfetti ma altrettanto letali.

«Ma il mio incredibile charme ti ha fatto cambiare idea, dico bene?» le domandò con un sorriso smagliante.

Cora soffocò un’altra risata e posò su di lui uno sguardo carico di un tale affetto che il cuore di Stiles si scaldò e si sciolse, abbattendo tutte le sue riserve eriempendolo di un tepore che da tempo non provava più. Branco. Famiglia. Quando l’attimo passò, quella sensazione gli mancò come l’aria.

«No. Ho solo pensato che l’Emissario ha perso troppo tempo a starti dietro, se è riuscita a farti diventare così bravo, per buttare al vento tutti i suoi sforzi.»

Era davvero difficile cercare di fare l’offeso quando il complimento era così esplicito. Stiles pregò tutti gli dei della storia che le sue orecchie restassero del loro solito colore, prima di replicare: «Giusto! E poi tu non l’hai ancora vista infuriata. Credimi, fa paura.»

«Già.»

Quell’unica parola era risuonata così all’improvviso che sia Stiles che Cora avevano sussultato. Stupiti, o più che altro riportati alla realtà, si voltarono lentamente fino a incrociare lo sguardo appena imbarazzato di Mike che, seduto all’altro lato del tavolo, cercava inutilmente di nascondere l’imbarazzo e di fingere una disinvoltura che non aveva affatto.

«Sì, sono ancora qui,» borbottò, senza alzare gli occhi dal suo libro. «Tranquilli, non fate caso a me. Continuate pure come se non ci fossi, giuro che se vi bacerete farò finta di niente.»

«Cosa?» Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi, per un istante scioccato. Possibile che dopo Lydia anche Mike dovesse insinuare che tra lui e Cora ci fosse del tenero?

Più pensava a quella possibilità, più la sola immagine diventava esilarante, ma sarebbe anche riuscito a trattenersi, se in quell’istante non avesse incrociato lo sguardo di Cora: la disgraziata stava già combattendo contro il sorriso, non che riuscisse a nasconderlo, e vederla fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso e lo fece scoppiare a ridere. Stiles se ne pentì un istante dopo perché, anche se aveva fatto in modo di smettere subito, quei due secondi netti di ilarità erano bastati per innervosire Mike.

«Come volete voi,» ringhiò, prima di lanciare tutte le sue cose nel proprio zaino, dare a entrambi le spalle e marciare fuori dalla stanza.

La foga di Mike coinvolse il tavolo, i fogli di Stiles caddero di nuovo tutti a terra e il loro proprietario si affrettò a seguirli, in un groviglio di braccia e gambe che concluse la loro esperienza di studio comunitario. La prima e l’ultima, visto che la bibliotecaria gridò a tutti e tre di considerarsi banditi da quel luogo sacro da lì alla fine dei loro giorni.

 

***

 

«Ehi Cora, posso parlarti?»

Cora chiuse dietro di sé la porta della stanza che le era stata assegnata, in comune con un’altra ragazza in scambio di studi da qualche università dell’Europa, e squadrò brevemente il più giovane lupo di quel nuovo branco. Annuì dopo qualche istante, più per limitare il nervosismo crescente di Mike che per vero interesse. In fondo era un ragazzo gentile e simpatico, non aveva motivo di tenerlo sulle spine, a parte una piccola dose di sadismo femminile.

Mike la guidò all’aperto e si sedette sotto un albero, a dispetto del freddo che ancora imperversava, nonostante l’avvicinarsi della primavera, per poi farle cenno di fare altrettanto. Iniziò a parlare solo quando Cora ebbe ubbidito.

«Senti, io non vorrei sembrarti inopportuno, davvero, vorrei solo sapere… come hai fatto?»

Cora inarcò un sopracciglio. «Come ho fatto a fare cosa, di preciso?»

«Stiles.»

Cora non riuscì a capire il perché, ma sentir nominare il giovane apprendista le diede un leggero fastidio che non riuscì a catalogare, e che aumentò quando il suo sopracciglio inarcato non fu compreso come sarebbe invece successo in presenza dell’oggetto della conversazione attuale.

«Stiles cosa?» domandò con un sospiro.

«È più sereno. Ride. È anche un cretino oltre ogni immaginazione, ma sì, insomma, vive. Con te è vivo, non è solo… un disastro ambulante. Cosa hai fatto? Come?»

Cora sospirò di nuovo, questa volta in modo più sommesso. Non era mai stata brava con i sentimenti, neppure da bambina, prima che… prima del Messico. Sua sorella la prendeva sempre in giro, al contrario di suo fratello che, se i ricordi di Cora non erano stati distorti dal tempo, le era assomigliato di più. Dopo tutti quei mesi di permanenza in quel nuovo branco, però, era difficile non notare certe cose, le avrebbe viste persino un cieco. Doveva ammettere che i soggetti che lo componevano erano decisamente… particolari. Non credeva di aver mai visto un assemblamento più eterogeneo e una scala gerarchica così poco strutturata, eppure erano un branco unitissimo. Tutti eccetto Stiles. Le erano bastati pochi giorni per notare come Stiles facesse di tutto per trattenersi, per non lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo. Erano piccoli segni, ma c’erano: il modo in cui il suo corpo vibrava ancora di più di tensione nel momento in cui qualcuno cercava di andare oltre le cretinate che propinava loro e intavolare un discorso più serio. Il modo in cui invece si irrigidiva, come pronto a difendersi da chissà cosa, nel momento in cui arrivava l’Alpha. Era una lieve differenza, quasi impalpabile ma comunque presente, che metteva in tensione anche i restanti membri del branco. Tutti tranne uno.

A quel punto aveva notato Mike. Giovane, pieno di vita, doveva avere qualche anno più di loro; far caso al suo atteggiamento era stata un’ovvia conseguenza, nel momento in cui i primi dettagli del comportamento di Stiles si erano delineati. Povero Mike, Cora ci aveva messo poco a capire che l’irritazione che tanto ostentava di fronte a qualche errore di Stiles – o alla sgridata che ne conseguiva - era pura apparenza. Mike si preoccupava così tanto, per il loro coetaneo, da vergognarsene e cercare, quindi, di nasconderlo. Era un comportamento che Cora non avrebbe saputo definire, a metà tra cotta e fratello maggiore. O forse non era vera e propria vergogna, forse era solo un po’ di timore. In fin dei conti, lei e Stiles non erano gli unici a tenersi qualcosa dentro.

«Se ti piace così tanto, dovresti dirglielo.»

Mike sbiancò così velocemente che per un attimo Cora si sentì in colpa per essere stata tanto schietta. Poi lui scoppiò a riderle in faccia. Cora non gli saltò alla gola soltanto perché era chiaro che non la stava deridendo, la sua era una risata amara.

«Non ti ho chiesto questo, volevo solo sapere come sei riuscita a farlo avvicinare.»

«Non lo so.»

«Oh, andiamo, cazzo! È qui da quattro anni e nessuno è mai riuscito ad abbattere la corazza, poi arrivi tu e bam! Di colpo diventa Mr. Espansività.»

Cora non lo sapeva davvero. Era successo all’improvviso, tra loro era nata un’affinità che Cora non avrebbe mai creduto di poter trovare di nuovo. Stiles si limitava a guardarla e _sapeva_ , pur non sapendo. Sì, era un concetto difficile da spiegare, anche se nella sua testa era estremamente chiaro. Era semplice: lei e Stiles condividevano qualcosa, un passato messo da parte con ostinazione e mai raccontato che, pur celato, li univa in sensazioni e stati d’animo difficilmente condivisibili da altri. Ma soprattutto, inspiegabilmente, Stiles era branco. Era famiglia, era casa.

«Davvero, non te lo so dire,» mormorò. «Tu sai cosa gli è successo? Aveva un branco, prima, giusto?»

Mike si alzò, la rabbia palpabile nell’aria attorno a lui.

«E io come faccio a saperlo? Con me non ne ha di certo parlato. Con tutte le volte che tutti noi abbiamo provato a conoscerlo meglio, doveva decidere proprio adesso, proprio con te…»

Cora iniziava a chiedersi se non aveva frainteso la situazione.

«È di Stiles che stiamo parlando, giusto?» chiese conferma. Iniziava a dubitarne.

Lui emise un’altra risata sarcastica. «Ti chiederei cosa ci trovi in lui» le rispose, in tono più rassegnato, «ma ho passato quattro anni a preoccuparmi per lui senza che ricambiasse nemmeno da lontano, non posso nemmeno dirti che non ti capisco.»

Se Mike stava implicando che lei aveva una cotta per Stiles, si sbagliava. Quello che c’era tra lei e Stiles era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di inaspettato e incompresibile, in un certo senso persino più importante, e soprattutto impossibile da spiegare a parole.

Mike dovette interpretare male il suo silenzio, perché masticò un’imprecazione e fece per allontanarsi prima che lei potesse fermarlo.

«Mike,» lo chiamò lei quand’era già arrivato sulla soglia. Il ragazzo si voltò lentamente, lo sguardo duro di chi ha appena ricevuto in faccia il pugno di una grande delusione. «So cosa significa avere qualcuno che si preoccupa per te e non riuscire a ricambiare. Ancora oggi mi dispiace di aver permesso a delle persone di perdere le loro occasioni per stare dietro a me. È per questo che io e Stiles ci capiamo: siamo più simili di quello che sembra.»

«Beh, per una volta, magari potreste provare a non perdere l’occasione,» le ringhiò Mike senza nemmeno voltarsi, prima di uscire con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, dritto verso la vegetazione, senza attendere una risposta.

 

***

 

«Mike mi evita.»

Stiles camminava avanti e indietro nella sua stanza, facendo lo slalom tra le pile di libri e un modellino della Morte Nera in LEGO che, tra lo studio universitario e quello da Emissario, non aveva mai finito. Han Solo non sarebbe stato per nulla fiero di lui.

«Evita anche me, se è per questo. E la cosa ti turba perché…?» gli chiese Cora, senza guardarlo davvero, distesa sul suo letto.

Stiles aveva avuto una breve quanto fastidiosa ricaduta della sua influenza invernale e Bates gli aveva _amorevolmente_ fatto capire, senza mezzi termini, che era meglio se fosse rimaneva nel dormitorio invece di andare ad ammorbargli l’aula. Perciò, a causa dell’ultimo freddo della stagione e della compagna di stanza spagnola di Cora – un _fuego_ di ragazza – che si stava intrattenendo con un ospite, si trovavano entrambi nella singola di Stiles.

Cora corrugò la fronte davanti al libretto delle istruzioni del modellino che teneva tra le mani.

«Ma perché siamo amici, mi pare ovvio,» esclamò Stiles, voltandosi verso di lei con le braccia protese in avanti, come per essere certo di riuscire a farle capire bene ciò che intendeva, magari con il linguaggio dei segni.

«Ah si? Mi pareva che qui non ne avessi, di amici. Forse ho capito male»

Stiles si bloccò, un piede a pochi millimetri da un piccolo Darth Vader di LEGO e una mano ancora per aria. Cora aveva ragione, quindi perché quelle parole erano uscite così spontanee? Tanto impegno per impedirsi di cadere di nuovo nella stessa trappola, di legarsi a qualcuno o di far legare qualcuno a sé, e poi? Stiles abbassò il braccio, lentamente ma senza muovere nessun altro muscolo, come in trance. Doveva ammettere, se non altro con se stesso, che quando era approdato a Yale aveva sperato di trovare un nuovo branco – si era pure impegnato nella ricerca, cosa che lo aveva fatto finire appeso per il collo contro il muro di un vicolo, grazie alla mano di un licantropo per niente entusiasta della sua iniziativa di pedinamento – ma era stato più che altro per una mera questione di sopravvivenza. Una volta scoperto che genere di creature si aggiravano nell’oscurità e non solo, Stiles non si sarebbe mai sentito sicuro per conto proprio; si poteva essere Omega anche senza essere lupi. Non aveva minimamente calcolato di potersi affezionare a qualcuno dei membri dell’immenso branco anonimo che si era aspettato di trovare. Andava da sé che le cose non erano andate come aveva previsto, se non nel fatto che Stiles aveva trovato qualcuno che lo istruisse, ma persino Tara si era rivelata un Emissario completamente differente da quello che Stiles aveva immaginato.

Con una riflessione approfondita Stiles non poteva quasi farsene una colpa, in fin dei conti lui aveva mantenuto ogni esternazione di sé al minimo, aveva fatto in modo di trattenere – e doveva aggiungere “con grande sforzo” – qualsiasi tipo di sentimento e non era stato per niente facile, considerato chi lo circondava. Non poteva stupirsi se alla fine i suoi sforzi si erano rilevati vani e quelle persone si erano aperte un piccolo varco nel suo cuore, a sua insaputa.

_Al diavolo._

La mano che aveva abbassato si strinse a pugno, un gesto che Cora non mancò di notare e che la fece smettere di fingere di non prestare attenzione al suo interlocutore.

«Invece hai capito bene.»

Cora si sollevò a sedere ma non disse nulla, in attesa.

«Ho solo sbagliato termine. Dopotutto sono anni che sono qui, è giusto che mi ponga qualche domanda.»

«Stiles…»

«No,» la interruppe subito lui. «Non mi sto preoccupando come sembra, sto solo cercando di essere civile. Sarò anche diventato un diavolo di asociale ma conosco ancora un po’ di educazione.»

Cora lo osservò per un istante, poi sembrò decidere che valeva la pena lanciarsi e gli pose una domanda che Stiles non si aspettava.

«Vorresti dirmi cosa ti è successo?»

Stiles finse di non capire. «In che senso, scusa?»

«Prima di arrivare qui. Con il tuo vecchio branco. Avevi un branco, vero?»

«Chi te lo dice?» Stiles sapeva che non si rispondeva a una domanda con una domanda, era un classico metodo di difesa fin troppo palese. Peccato che non riuscisse a farne a meno.

«Non lo so, istinto, credo. Allora?»

Stiles era certo che Cora non avrebbe ceduto finchè lui non le avesse risposto, e decise che una mezza verità, forse, avrebbe saziato quella strana sete di informazioni. Fece spallucce, cercando di fingere un’indifferenza che non provava.

«Cose della vita. È successo un casino e la soluzione migliore era che me ne andassi.»

Cora, tanto per cambiare, inarcò un sopracciglio con aria scettica. Stiles sentì aumentare il nervosismo e riemergere ricordi che non voleva assolutamente rivivere.

«Cosa vuoi sapere? Uhm? Come siamo stati attaccati? Come sono finito in un letto d’ospedale perché non _stavo mai al mio posto_? O come una mia cara amica all’ospedale non c’è nemmeno arrivata perché è morta prima? O forse preferisci sentirti raccontare del meraviglioso momento in cui il mio Alpha, qualcuno che pensavo fosse molto più di un amico, mi ha cacciato dandomi la colpa di tutto? Oh, c’è anche di meglio! Vuoi sentire la storia di come il mio migliore amico, quello che consideravo _un fratello_ , invece di stare dalla mia parte mi ha accusato di essere la causa della morte della sua ragazza?»

Stiles stava ansimando, aveva i pugni chiusi e non aveva smesso un attimo di camminare per la stanza, mentre la sua voce si alzava sempre di più. Non si era assolutamente reso conto di che piega avesse preso quella discussione e quando lo fece, rabbrividì sconvolto. No, non doveva riaprire quella porta. Non poteva ripensare a Allison, e non _doveva_ ripensare a Derek e a Scott.

«Mi dispiace, Stiles… ma credo… ho bisogno di capire cosa ti blocca, di sapere cos'è successo davvero quel giorno e credo che ti farebbe bene parlarne.»

Stiles si morse un labbro.

«Non è... un ricordo che amo rivivere.»

«A me puoi dirlo. Puoi fidarti, capirò.»

Stiles non aveva nessuna intenzione di discuterne; fu tradito dall’emotività e le parole gli sgorgarono di bocca senza che potesse fermarle.

«Il branco era sotto attacco. Io e Allison avevamo avuto l'ordine di restare a casa, ma non potevamo lasciarli da soli, perciò ci siamo andati anche noi. Io sono finito in ospedale e Allison al cimitero, e a sentire il mio Alpha e il mio migliore amico è stata colpa mia perché ho convinto io Allison ad andare. Ma questo non… non è vero, anzi, per una volta, per una maledettissima volta avevo promesso al mio Alpha di non mettermi nei guai. E ci ho provato, lo giuro, ma Allison era testarda. Quando si metteva in testa una cosa non la smuoveva nessuno.» Stiles prese fiato, prima di continuare il suo discorso senza guardarla in viso, lo sguardo fisso sui suoi pugni serrati. «Le sono andato dietro perché non avrei mai potuto lasciarla sola. Ho provato a spiegarlo ai miei amici, dopo, ma non hanno voluto neppure ascoltarmi. Si erano messi in testa che l’avessi istigata io e non c’è stato nulla che potessi dire o fare per convincerli.» Sorrise ironico al ricordo doloroso della discussione avuta con Derek Scott, quella notte di anni prima. «… forse è stato meglio così. Ero solo una debolezza, per il branco. Il pezzo rotto in un ingranaggio che altrimenti avrebbe funzionato a meraviglia,» mormorò, carico di amarezza. «Quindi ho preso la mia borsa di studio e sono venuto qui. Fine della storia.»

Cora lo stava fissando con gli occhi lucidi.

«Stiles...»

Lui sobbalzò. Assurdo ma vero, perso nei ricordi com’era si era quasi dimenticato della presenza di Cora. Non poteva credere di averle raccontato tutto, non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno, a parte Lydia. Non se la sentiva di affrontare una sua eventuale risposta. Il principio di un attacco di panico lo fece scattare verso l’uscita, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

«Vado a recuperare la roba in lavanderia» riuscì a mormorare. «Torno subito.»

 

***

 

Stiles fece in modo di non ritornare fino a tarda sera, quando ormai era passato anche l’orario di cena e ovviamente Cora non era più lì ad aspettarlo. Si sedette sul proprio letto, da solo, e si tirò le ginocchia al petto, più turbato che mai.

Aveva passato quelle ore in cortile, cercando tra la vegetazione erbe e radici da inserire nella sua scorta personale nel tentativo di liberare la mente, ma era stato così agitato da non riuscire a trovare nulla. La cosa che lo preoccupava di più era che, l’ultima volta che aveva voltato in quel modo le spalle a sé stesso, aveva anche detto addio a tutto il suo passato. Strano come al momento gli sembrasse un tradimento, di chi non ne era certo.

In un gesto nervoso, si passò le mani leggermente tremanti tra i capelli. Aveva la sensazione che stesse andando tutto a rotoli, che tanta fatica e tanto dolore non fossero serviti a nulla se non era nemmeno riuscito ad imparare dai propri errori.

_Incredibile come tutto cerchi di riportarmi là_ , pensò mordendosi piano un dito.

Fu la luce del cellulare a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri, un piccolo brillio intermittente che lo avvisava di come qualcuno, evidentemente dopo che era scappato in tutta fretta dimenticando il telefono sul letto, lo avesse cercato. Allungò una mano, lo prese e fece scorrere un dito sulla schermata: due chiamate perse e un messaggio.

Stiles sgranò gli occhi e lasciò cadere il telefono come se scottasse. Perché proprio quel giorno suo padre doveva uscirsene con un messaggio del genere? E perché parlargli di Scott, quando sapeva benissimo che non era interessato a nulla che lo riguardasse? Una vocina nella sua testa, sempre inquietantemente somigliante a quella di Lydia, insinuò che forse un tale disinteresse non era vero, ma Stiles la ignorò. Non solo: si alzò e, gettato il telefono sul letto, uscì di corsa dalla stanza.

Ci mise davvero poco, considerato il fatto che aveva dovuto driblare gli sguardi sospettosi dei ritardatari – probabilmente a causa dell’espressione che doveva avere, se rispecchiava il suo umore – e anche i primi turni di ronda. Meglio evitare di dover dare spiegazioni sul perché stava cercando di infilarsi in un dormitorio non suo, a quell’ora e senza nessuna feste nelle vicinanze. Dovette anche ritenersi fortunato se non lo portarono via per sincerarsi delle sue intenzioni, perché il modo in cui stava prendendo a pugni la porta di Cora non era per nulla rassicurante. Ovviamente l’idea di provare prima a telefonarle non gli era passata nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello.

«Ma chi diavolo – Stiles?»

All’improvviso la superficie solida sotto il suo pugno scomparve, e al suo posto comparì la persona che stava cercando.

«Posso entrare?»

Per sua fortuna, Cora si limitò ad aprire di più la porta e a richiuderla subito dietro di lui.

«Stiles, cosa-»

«Mi dispiace.»

Cora gli rivolse un’occhiata indecifrabile e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Sono stato uno stronzo, non volevo lasciarti lì da sola. Mi dispiace.»

«Sei venuto qui per questo? Potevi scrivermelo.»

«No, non è solo per questo. Io… non so più cosa sto facendo.»

Bastò quell’affermazione per far crollare ogni parvenza di forza nel suo corpo. Non appena finì di dire quelle parole, Stiles si sentì come svuotato; si lasciò cadere su un letto, incurante di chi ne fosse la proprietaria, e affondò il viso nelle mani respirando forte. Tremava, o almeno quella era la sensazione che riceveva dal proprio corpo, e solo l’abbassarsi del materasso al suo fianco gli fece capire che Cora l’aveva raggiunto.

«Mi dispiace per quello che ti è successo. Davvero. Io ho perso la mia famiglia per colpa dei cacciatori, so cosa significa perdere qualcuno che si ama.»

Era la cosa più simile al parlare di sé che Cora avesse mai fatto, e Stiles si ritrovò a dispiacersi immensamente per il suo lutto. In un certo senso la comprendeva, anche se lui aveva ancora un padre su cui fare affidamento. Alzò lo sguardo su di lei e Cora sospirò.

«Stiles, lo sai che non è finita, vero? Questa cosa ti sta distruggendo, non vedi come sei ridotto?»

«E tu?» le rispose in un sussurro, nascondendo di nuovo il viso dietro il rifugio delle sue mani. La sicurezza di quegli anni sembrava svanita, lì con Cora; incredibile come con lei si sentisse protetto e allo stesso tempo inerme, quasi nudo di fronte a due occhi che conoscevano un dolore altrettanto grande, se non di più.

«Io cosa?» gli chiese Cora, quasi inudibile.

«L’hai superato? O ti sta distruggendo?»

«Io sto bene.»

«Già. Lo dico anche io.» Stiles sorrise amaramente. «Non capisco,» continuò dopo qualche istante di silenzio. «Mi sono impegnato tanto per ricominciare, eppure sembra che negli ultimi mesi tutto voglia farmi tornare indietro. Non riesco a capire.»

Stiles strinse i pugni, ormai abbassati sulle ginocchia, e serrò gli occhi nel tentativo di arginare un’ondata di dolore, forte come non gli capitava da anni. Poi… fresco. Stiles spalancò gli occhi e fissò la mano, più piccola e pallida, e più fresca della propria, che ora copriva con delicatezza uno dei suoi pugni chiusi.

«Forse non devi capire, forse devi solo lasciar andare la rabbia, e accettare quello che è successo, qualsiasi cosa sia. E perdonare.» Cora parlava piano ma aveva incatenato lo sguardo al suo con un’intensità che avrebbe potuto perforare un vetro. «Non possiamo cancellare le cose che ci fanno male, possiamo solo accettarle e andare oltre.»

«L’ho fatto, ci ho provato!»

«Ne sei sicuro? O hai solo cercato di dimenticare?»

Stiles strinse la mascella e scosse piano la testa. «Non lo so. Non so più niente,» mormorò, prima di alzare nuovamente gli occhi su di lei. «Perché mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre?» sussurrò alla fine, e il tono fu così doloroso da far male prima di tutto al suo stesso cuore. «Mi ricordi il mio passato.»

Cora, dal canto suo, gli rivolse un sorriso triste e cominciò a passargli le dita tra i capelli, piano, quasi a cullarlo.

«Le esperienze accomunano le persone.»

In un attimo di follia, Stiles cercò di richiamare alla mente una memoria lontana – o forse era stato solo un sogno, Stiles non ne poteva essere certo, annebbiato com’era stato dagli antidolorifici: ricordava la luce fredda e l’odore tipico degli ospedali e poi un tocco, lieve, di dita calde che passavano tra i suoi capelli proprio come quelle di Cora stavano facendo in quel momento. Ricordava di aver visto Derek, accanto a sé, ma non poteva che essere stato uno scherzo della sua mente. Scosse la testa, e respinse quell’immagine dolorosa e ingannatrice.

Stiles non poté dire quanto tempo passarono in quella posizione, seduti sul letto con le mani unite e Cora che lo accarezzava piano; non c’era verso di calmarlo, il cuore continuava a battergli all’impazzata e il suo corpo era rigido e torturato dalla tensione. Più Cora gli sussurrava parole rassicuranti all’orecchio e più lui cercava di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, disperatamente. Forse fu quello che lo spinse, d’istinto, a voltare il viso verso di lei e baciarla. Diretto, senza riflettere, senza delicatezza o attenzioni particolari.

Cora, con probabile stupore di entrambi, rispose a quel contatto con la stessa energia. Non c’era niente da pensare, solo tensione da sciogliere, in qualsiasi modo, ed evidentemente Stiles non era l’unico a sentirla, anche se Cora aveva nascosto davvero bene l’agitazione, visto che, fino a quel momento, pur standole accanto lui non se n’era accorto.

Una parte del suo cervello cominciò a gridare, con una voce inquietantemente simile a quella di Lydia, che era tutto sbagliato, che quello che stava facendo l’avrebbe ficcato nei guai e… Che cosa diavolo stava facendo? Stava baciando Cora? Voleva davvero baciare Cora? No, che non lo voleva, voleva baciare Derek, cazzo se avrebbe voluto baciare Derek, avrebbe voluto sentire le sue braccia stringerlo, le sue mani esplorarlo ovunque, la sua voce che gli sussurrava all’orecchio che lo amava e lo voleva con sé e che andava tutto bene perché in tutti quegli anni la cotta che aveva per lui non era mai svanita…  Ma no, Derek era fuori discussione, era a Beacon Hills e lo aveva cacciato dalla sua vita e Stiles in quel momento non era altro che un accumulo di quattro anni di repressione sessuale e rancori, perciò al diavolo Lydia e le sue obiezioni. Chissà poi perché gli era venuto in mente Derek, proprio in quel frangente? La bocca di Derek aveva un sapore completamente diverso, non c’era motivo per cui Cora glielo ricordasse. Doveva essere perché ne aveva appena parlato con lei, non c’era altra spiegazione.

Cora doveva aver percepito il suo momento di confusione mentale, perché aveva interrotto il bacio e adesso erano lì fermi, entrambi ansanti. Durò solo un attimo, però. Il bisogno di annullarsi, anche solo per quel momento, si fece subito risentire e Stiles rimase a guardare mentre Cora si sfilava la maglietta, che indossava sopra a… niente. Per qualche istante Stiles si limitò a fissare quella pelle chiara illuminata dalla luce della luna, sicuramente un minimo complimento sarebbe stato d’obbligo e…

E lì si bloccò.

Di colpo gli mancò il respiro. Non si rese nemmeno conto della risatina divertita di Cora, che di certo lo pensava imbambolato ad ammirarla. Il suo sguardo era fisso sul fianco della ragazza, o più precisamente sull’anca, dove spiccava, evidente anche alla mera luce lunare, un tatuaggio.

«Chi te l’ha fatto questo?» esalò.

Si rendeva vagamente conto di avere il fiato corto, questa volta per nulla di piacevole, e di aver appena rovinato il momento probabilmente più bello di entrambi negli ultimi anni, ma non poté farne a meno perché su quella pelle dorata era tatuata, piccola ma inconfondibile, una Triscele.

La Triscele degli Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

 

CAPITOLO 3

 

Stiles si massaggiò il gomito dolorante per quella che era, probabilmente, l’ottomillesima volta nell’arco di una giornata. Non che gli facesse davvero così male, era diventato quasi un tic nervoso o un gesto che lo aiutava a pensare – non era ancora certo di quale fosse l’opzione giusta. Lo faceva ogni volta che ripensava al finale paradossale della nottata precedente. O, per meglio dire, della sua nottata di follia. La scoperta di quel tatuaggio era stata come una doccia gelata, assurda e incredibilmente destabilizzante. Stiles non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di riprendersi e darsi dell’idiota per essersi gettato a testa bassa in una situazione che gridava potenzialmente disastro mentre era così disperato e vulnerabile; la reazione di Cora gliel’aveva impedito.

La ragazza, infatti, dopo un primo istante di smarrimento si era resa conto di cosa aveva attirato l’attenzione di Stiles, e tutto il calore bruciante dei loro dieci minuti di pazzia era evaporato nel giro di un istante.

«Perché me lo chiedi?» gli aveva chiesto con un vago accenno di minaccia nella voce, qualcosa che Stiles non aveva mancato di notare.

«È un simbolo che conosco. L’ho studiato con Tara.»

Stiles aveva cercato di prendere tempo, di fare mente locale nel turbine di ricordi che lo avevano assalito alla vista della triscele, ma quella risposta non era piaciuta a Cora che, forte della sua natura di licantropo e incurante della loro mezza nudità, lo aveva afferrato per il collo e appeso al muro senza esitazione. Era a quel punto che Stiles aveva sbattuto dolorosamente il gomito contro uno spigolo. Per non farsi mancare nulla, Cora aveva aggiunto una buona dose di denti affilati, comparsi là dove prima c’era solo una perfetta dentatura da modella. Dannazione.

«Non devi mentire con me, Stiles! Come lo conosci?»

«Cora…»

«Come!»

«Beacon Hills! L’ho visto a Beacon Hills, è da lì che vengo!» aveva gracchiato tutto di un fiato, ormai in lieve carenza di ossigeno. Quando Cora aveva mollato la presa, Stiles era crollato poco elegantemente sulle ginocchia.

«Da Beacon Hills? Perché non me l’hai mai detto?» si era sentito chiedere, in un sussurro.

«Lo sai. Io non parlo facilmente di quel periodo. E poi come facevo a sapere che per te significasse qualcosa?»

A quel punto Cora era fuggita, letteralmente, lasciandolo solo nella stanza. E anche a lezione, e a pranzo, e al gruppo di studio. Stiles aveva capito che Cora lo stava evitando, il che non faceva che acuire i suoi sospetti. E le sue preoccupazioni.

Tutti i suoi problemi erano spariti in una nuvola di fumo nel momento in cui Cora aveva cominciato a essere, nella sua testa, un’ipotetica Hale sopravvissuta, non si sapeva bene come, all’incendio. E più ci pensava, più ricordava lo sguardo di sospetto misto a disperazione sul volto di Cora, più se ne convinceva. Nemmeno l’ennesimo messaggino provocatorio di Lydia era riuscito a turbarlo ma anzi, lo aveva fatto partire in quarta, dritto in _modalità ricerca_.

Stiles fissò la finestra della sua camera, l’eccitazione della ricerca che vibrava viva nel suo sguardo. Sui vetri facevano bella mostra di sé post-it colorati e scritte a pennarello; ogni riga tirata a mano collegava un post-it a un altro e, dove non c’era spazio, le scritte erano state fatte sulla cornice. Era quanto di più simile avesse fatto, da anni, a uno di quegli schemi che amava costruire con tutti gli indizi che trovavano, nel caso di un misterioso attacco, quando faceva ancora parte del branco. Solo che questo schema riguardava delle persone amiche, o meglio, una persona amica e i suoi ipotetici familiari.

Stiles aveva cercato di richiamare alla mente tutti i dettagli che era riuscito a immagazzinare nel corso degli anni, e quando non ricordava qualcosa era arrivato al punto di andare a fare ricerche su internet, proprio come un tempo. Non che tutto quel lavoro fosse servito a molto, se non a dargli un grande senso di benessere nel sentirsi di nuovo sé stesso misto a un'enorme, immensa frustrazione dovuta alla mancanza dei mezzi d'informazione che possedeva un tempo; erano lontani i tempi in cui gli sarebbe bastato hackerare la password di suo padre o sfilargli direttamente i fascicoli dalla borsa.

Che Cora fosse una Hale era quantomeno ovvio – quante persone, o meglio, quanti licantropi si tatuavano un simbolo così carico di significato? Lui aveva studiato che ogni branco possedeva un suo simbolo specifico, e se lei aveva tatuata sul corpo la triscele, quello era già di per sé identificativo. Per di più, solo la sera prima gli aveva rivelato di aver perso la famiglia a causa dei cacciatori. Certo, restare orfani era qualcosa che rischiava di capitare a dei giovani lupi mannari, più spesso di quanto si osasse immaginare, ma Stiles sperava ardentemente che non si trattasse soltanto di uno dei tanti esempi di cacciatori senza scrupoli. Restava da chiarire che grado di parentela Cora avesse con Derek. Per quante ricerche avesse fatto, Stiles non riusciva a venire a capo di una risposta. Sugli articoli che parlavano dell’incendio non c’erano dettagli specifici su date di nascita o età dei più giovani con distinzione di parentela, gli unici dati riportati erano il numero totale di vittime e quello dei bambini. Avrebbe potuto chiedere il fascicolo del caso a suo padre, ma avrebbe innescato una reazione a catena di difficile gestione. Avrebbe anche potuto chiedere a Lydia se ricordava qualche particolare, ma sarebbe stato anche peggio.L’unica soluzione era parlare con la diretta interessata, a ogni costo.

Stiles si fermò per un attimo a riflettere, dopo quella pensata, sul perché si stesse impegnando in quel modo. Con un dito sfiorò il post-it che riportava il nome di Derek e il suo volto si adombrò.

Ripensare a lui, ricordare il passato, era doloroso. Derek era stato qualcosa che era andato oltre le sue previsioni, oltre i suoi calcoli; qualcuno che era passato dall’incutergli un sano e istintivo timore – le minacce abituali di essere sgozzato a morsi lasciavano decisamente un segno – all’infondergli un senso di benessere, protezione e calore che in poche occasioni gli era capitato di provare. L’averlo visto prendere quelle sensazioni e buttarle letteralmente dalla finestra aveva lasciato un marchio ancora più indelebile.

Quindi perché impegnarsi tanto? C’era da dire che non lo faceva mica per Derek, assolutamente no, qualsiasi grado di parentela potesse avere con Cora, lui lo stava facendo per Cora stessa. Solo ed esclusivamente per lei. Era giusto che sapesse di avere ancora qualche parente in vita, no? Ne avevano parlato proprio la sera prima, di come anche lei fosse tutt’ora tormentata dal passato. Forse ritrovare le sue radici l’avrebbe potuta aiutare. E se quelle radici erano le stesse di Derek, beh… per quanta rabbia e risentimento Stiles potesse provare, non era un mostro.

Stiles annuì tra sé, deciso e certo di star facendo la cosa giusta; il dubbio di essere forse sovraeccitato non lo sfiorò minimamente. Ora doveva solo trovare Cora e convincerla a starlo a sentire. Con le buone o con le cattive.

 

***

 

«Ora sei tu a evitarmi.»

«Vattene.»

Stiles trattenne un sospiro e si sedette ai piedi dell’albero più vicino a dove Cora stava a sua volta seduta. _Se devi rintracciare un lupo fuggiasco comincia dai boschi_. La vocetta mentale era molto simile a quella di Tara, e Stiles non poté fare a meno di sospettare che l'Emissario, con qualche oscuro sistema, avesse saputo cosa sarebbe successo sin dal momento in cui Cora era arrivata nel branco. Accantonò quel sospetto, deciso a ritornarci in seguito.

«Dobbiamo parlare.»

«Scordatelo.»

Cora fece per alzarsi e correre via, ma Stiles era partito preparato. Con un gesto veloce aprì il pugno e gettò verso di lei ciò che vi teneva stretto. La cenere di sorbo si adagiò sull’erba in un cerchio perfetto attorno a lei, bloccandola lì dove si trovava. Cora sgranò gli occhi e ringhiò, un ringhio così minaccioso da far venire i brividi. Decisamente una Hale.

«Lo so, mi squarcerai la gola a morsi… Dobbiamo davvero parlare, Cora. E se per riuscirci devo bloccarti contro un albero… beh, devi ammettere che è divertente, di solito sono io quello che viene appeso contro qualche superficie verticale a scelta. Che poi non è che mi stia divertendo, sai? Potrei fare mille altre cose, commiserarmi per quanto faccia schifo la mia vita, o per come si sia conclusa l’unica esperienza non in solitaria degli ultimi… quanti anni? Ho perso il conto. O nuoto! Potrei fare nuoto, ero tentato finché una creatura a quattro zampe, più la coda, non ha cercato di affogarmi. E anche questo sarebbe un argomento molto interessante da sviscerare e un annedoto che probabilmente adoreresti, ma sono qui per te e quindi torniamo al punto di partenza.»

«Stiles!»

«Ecco, torniamo ai nomi. Dai ringhi ai nomi, è un grande passo avanti.» Stiles sospirò quando il secondo ringhio lo fece sobbalzare, e abbassò lo sguardo sull’erba sotto di sé. «Senti, la smetto, ok? Ma dobbiamo parlare, ne ho bisogno davvero. Non farei mai qualcosa che possa farti soffrire, questo lo sai, vero? Diamine, sei praticamente una di famiglia, anche se ci conosciamo da… quanti mesi? Comunque sono pochi. E lo so che quello che stavamo facendo ieri notte era molto poco fraterno, in effetti avrebbe dovuto essere un chiaro segnale.»

Per un brevissimo istante, un lampo di ironia passò negli occhi di Cora. Se non altro, non era arrabbiata per quello.

«Ho solo bisogno che tu mi risponda a qualche domanda,» la pregò Stiles. «Se non servirà a niente potrai anche scannarmi perché ti avrò fatto rivangare il passato inutilmente. Ci stai?»

Cora lo stava di nuovo fulminando con lo sguardo, che adesso era illuminato di giallo.

_Uh. Non troppo bene._

«Perché insisti?» la sentì ringhiare.

«Perché è importante. Me lo hai detto tu, non passa mai. Forse per te non doveva passare, non fino ad adesso, forse è il momento giusto per raccontare.»

«Cosa vuoi sapere Stiles? Come è morta la mia famiglia? Come ho perso tutto e mi sono ritrovata da sola in un branco che non parlava nemmeno la mia lingua?»

Cora ansimava, agitata, e andava avanti e indietro all'interno del cerchio di sorbo aprendo e stringendo i pugni. Stiles si dispiacque nel vederla così ferita, lei che fino al giorno prima non aveva mai dimostrato la minima debolezza, all'apparenza. Si rese conto che, probabilmente, anche lui doveva essere apparso allo stesso modo agli occhi di Cora, il pomeriggio precedente. Ingoiò i sensi di colpa e annuì.

«Ti prego. So che è doloroso, ma raccontami come sono morti.»

Cora gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di dolore che gli fece stringere il cuore nel petto, prima di aprire bocca. Pian piano, i suoi occhi iniziarono a riassumere il loro colore naturale.

«Una notte, dei cacciatori sono entrati in casa. Io ero piccola, ed era tardi, ma ero comunque scappata nel bosco perché quella sera c’erano le stelle cadenti e vicino alla Riserva c’era uno spiazzo che dava sulla città da dove si vedevano benissimo. Nessuno mi ci aveva voluta portare e quindi c’ero andata da sola, di nascosto. A un certo punto ho sentito gridare e così sono corsa verso casa. » Cora rabbrividì, e stringendosi le braccia al petto si sedette sull'erba, la schiena contro il tronco dell'albero. «Non ho un chiaro ricordo di come siano andate le cose. Ricordo che c’era fuoco dappertutto, tutto era illuminato di giallo, anche il fumo che saliva in cielo. Ricordo di essere arrivata e di aver visto i cacciatori, fermi a guardare la casa in fiamme. Cercavo mia madre, cercavo l'Alpha, ma c'erano solo grida e il rumore del fuoco, e i cacciatori. Poi qualcuno mi ha presa e mi ha portata fuori. Non era qualcuno del branco, ma non riuscivo a rendermi conto di niente, nemmeno del fatto che nessuno stava aiutando la mia famiglia. Sono morti tutti in quell'incendio.»

Quando smise di parlare, sembrò che persino la natura dedicasse un minuto di silenzio in onore di quelle morti terribili; non una foglia, non un uccellino si fecero sentire. Fu Stiles a spezzare l’incanto, schiarendosi la gola annodata da quel doloroso racconto. Anche lui sapeva cosa significava perdere un familiare. Lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

«Chi ti ha portata in salvo?» le chiese, collegando mentalmente tutti i dettagli che lei gli stava fornendo.

«Credo fosse un cacciatore. Non posso saperlo per certo, ma sarebbe la spiegazione più ovvia. Magari si era sentito in colpa, quel _hijo de puta_ , forse perché nella strage erano morti anche degli umani. Avrà pensato di lavarsi la coscienza tirando fuori da quell'inferno il primo bambino che gli è capitato a tiro. Mi ha presa e mi ha subito caricata in auto per portarmi in Messico, non ha nemmeno provato a salvare gli altri,» concluse con un ringhio carico di rabbia.

«Perchè proprio in Messico?» 

Cora fece spallucce. «Probabilmente lo aveva considerato abbastanza lontano da non essere scoperto. Una delle poche cose che mi ha detto, prima di mollarmi in un paesino sconosciuto, è stata di non tornare _mai_ a Beacon Hills, che i cacciatori sarebbero rimasti lì, in allerta, e se mi fossi ripresentata l’avrebbero saputo e avrei fatto la fine della mia famiglia.»

«Per questo hai cambiato cognome?»

Cora annuì. «Ho chiesto il permesso e ho preso quello della mia Alpha.»

Doveva essere stato proprio quello il motivo che aveva spinto il cacciatore a comportarsi così, rifletté Stiles. Kate non aveva fatto tutto da sola, riuscire a rinchiudere dentro la propria casa un intero branco di licantropi non era una cosa semplice, aveva avuto degli aiuti. Forse uno dei suoi complici aveva fatto il brutto errore di trovarsi davanti una bambina, e si era reso conto dell'immane massacro che stavano compiendo. Magari non aveva messo nemmeno in conto che ci sarebbero stati dei bambini. È difficile vedere un mostro in una piccola che ti guarda piangendo e chiamando la mamma. Stiles si chiese se il cacciatore in questione era stato una delle vittime della mattanza di Peter Hale, che si era conclusa con la morte di Kate.

«Chi era l'Alpha?» le chiese allora, alzando lo sguardo su di lei, che in risposta corrugò la fronte. Che facesse parte della famiglia era evidente, ma gli mancava ancora un punto da collegare, anche se credeva di aver capito.

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«So che sei una Hale, ormai è chiaro. Voglio solo sapere... dimmi solo chi era l'Alpha, ok?» Cora ci mise qualche istante a rispondere, e quando le parole le uscirono dalla bocca erano cariche di dolore.

«Talia. Talia Hale, mia madre.»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato. Ne aveva avuto il sospetto, ma era una cosa così incredibile che, quando Cora aveva confermato i suoi sospetti, era stato quasi uno shock.

«Perchè? Stiles? Perché hai voluto sapere tutto?»

Cora non lo stava più guardando in faccia, ma Stiles non riuscì a trattenere l'eccitazione che man mano cominciava a prendere il sopravvento sui sensi di colpa.

«Era importante, importantissimo! Cora tu non sai, c'è –»

«Cos'è che non saprei?» lo interruppe lei. «Che non resta più niente di quella che era la mia casa? Che la vita è bella anche se hanno ucciso tutta la mia famiglia? Mio padre, mia madre, anche i miei fratelli. Sono morti tutti bruciati vivi! Sai cosa significa, Stiles? Sai cosa vuol dire sapere che tua sorella avrà chiesto aiuto e nessuno l'ha ascoltata, che tuo fratello è morto in modo atroce, e magari da solo nella sua stanza senza nessuno vicino perché era un musone, in quel periodo. Sai cosa –»

«Alt, ferma! No, non so cosa vuol dire perdere la propria famiglia in una tragedia simile, non lo so e spero di non saperlo mai, ma so cosa significa perdere qualcuno che ami. C'è un motivo se ti ho fatto rivivere quella notte. Cora, a Beacon Hills c'è ancora qualcosa per te. Tuo fratello non è morto nell'incendio. È vivo. A Beacon Hills.»

Cora lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime non versate, boccheggiando come se non avesse più fiato nei polmoni. «Cosa?» sussurrò.

«Non sapevo se eri proprio una Hale e non sapevo che legame di parentela avresti avuto con lui, ho dovuto chiedertelo, Cora... Derek è ancora vivo. Ed è ancora un musone,» aggiunse, ricordando il passato con una stretta al petto e cercando di mantenere nascosto l’impeto di furia che l’aveva attraversato. Incredibile come, negli ultimi quattro anni, Stiles avesse avuto una scorta di rabbia infinita, sempre pronta a essere riversata su Derek, la persona che aveva creduto di amare, e su Scott, il suo cosiddetto migliore amico. La rabbia era sempre lì, pronta a emergere.

«Derek è vivo...»

Cora lo riportò al presente con quel sussurro, e Stiles cominciò ad annuire vigorosamente, stampandosi in faccia un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Non solo, è pure l’Alpha. Si è formato un branco tutto suo, sai, ha cercato di far rivivere un po' –»

«È l'Alpha? È _lui_ l'Alpha?»

«Dobbiamo smetterla di interromperci a vicenda, non è bello. Poi sento il bisogno di finire le frasi che ho iniziato e non posso più farlo. Ma sì, è un Alpha! Capisci, hai ancora una famiglia!» A dirla tutta, da qualche parte c'era anche uno zio mezzo psicopatico, ma di quello Cora poteva anche venire a conoscenza in seguito, perché rovinarle la bella notizia. «Devi tornare a Beacon Hills. Ti prenotiamo un volo aereo e sarai là prima ancora di dire _adios_.»

«No.»

Stiles sbatté le palpebre e la fissò, confuso. «Come no?»

«No.»

«Senti,» iniziò, massaggiandosi con le dita in mezzo agli occhi. «Vorresti spiegarmi perché no? Certo, mi rendo conto che Derek non sia proprio la persona più socievole del mondo – oddio magari per come te lo ricordi tu forse anche lo era, non saprei – ma andiamo, sul serio non vuoi corrergli incontro e dargli una bella annusatina familiare come fate voi lupetti? Sono più che certo che quando saprà chi sei eviterà di staccarti la gola a morsi. Tra l'altro, vi somigliate parecchio per quanto riguarda le minacce di morte e i discorsi con le sopracciglia, sai? Non so come ho fatto a non sospettare qualcosa.»

«Tu lo amavi, vero?»

Stiles per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, poi un brivido freddo gli scese lungo la spina dorsale. Quello era terreno minato, e lui non intendeva assolutamente metterci piede.

«Non capisco di cosa parli,» si limitò a rispondere, nel modo più convincente possibile.

«Invece sì, il tuo cuore lo conferma. Non sei ancora abbastanza bravo a mascherare le tue reazioni, Emissario. Tu lo amavi e pensavi che ti ricambiasse, e invece lui ti ha tradito e cacciato senza possibilità di appello. È lui l'Alpha che ti ha mandato via, non è vero?»

Un ringhio basso cominciò a risuonare per il bosco e Stiles si rese conto che a produrlo era proprio Cora. Prese fiato, prima di risponderle, cercando di placare il tumulto di emozioni dentro di sé, come gli aveva insegnato Tara.

«Senti, qui non si tratta di me. Qui si tratta di te e di tuo fratello, e di una famiglia che ha il diritto di riunirsi. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa a me, non deve interferire con una cosa così importante.»

«Mi hai raccontato com’è andata. Non è stata colpa tua, la gente muore, i branchi perdono sempre dei componenti.»

«Senti, ci ho fatto i conti già da molto tempo, non stiamo parlando di me. Il fulcro della discussione qui sei tu, che devi tornare a Beacon Hills, dalla tua famiglia.»

«No.»

«Dannazione, Cora!» gridò alla fine, perdendo la pazienza. Tremava, se ne rendeva conto, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. «Perché diavolo vuoi rinunciare a un'occasione del genere?»

«Un buon Alpha non può addossare a un membro del branco la colpa di una perdita senza nemmeno stare a sentire le sue ragioni. Un buon Alpha ti avrebbe prima ascoltato e avrebbe capito che non avevi responsabilità. Un buon Alpha avrebbe usato ogni mezzo, sensi compresi, per accertarsi di non condannare un innocente. Allontanare qualcuno dal branco è una decisione gravissima. Se mio fratello è diventato un...  _qualcosa_  di così ripugnante da fare una scelta del genere con leggerezza e infischiandosene del fatto che poteva compiere un’ingiustizia, allora non è più mio fratello, non lo riconosco. E non lo voglio ritrovare.»

Stiles scosse la testa. Non era così che voleva che andasse, non voleva in nessun modo che il suo passato interferisse con la scelta di Cora. Non era giusto, né per lei né, se voleva essere sincero con sé stesso, per Derek. Per quanto Derek lo avesse fatto soffrire, Stiles non gli avrebbe mai negato la possibilità di riabbracciare la sorella, consapevole di quanto fosse importante per lui la sua famiglia e di quanto forte fosse il senso di colpa per via di Kate.

«Faresti un grande errore, e lo sai,» le disse, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre un piede batteva incessante sul terreno. «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa tra noi, non c'entra con te. Non hai idea di quanto abbia fatto, pur di mantenere vivo almeno il ricordo di quella che era la vostra famiglia. Ha persino tenuto la casa, finché ne ha avuto la possibilità. Ci viveva dentro, capisci? Tra assi marce e topi e il cielo solo sa cos'altro ci fosse oltre ai ricordi, in quel rudere. E sono sicuro che anche tu non hai passato giorno senza ripensare a chi è rimasto indietro. È giusto che tu ci vada. Per te.»

Cora lo fissava con lo sguardo di chi vede qualcuno per la prima volta, e Stiles si sentì arrossire.

«Si, beh... mi sento molto saggio, certo. Potresti anche dire qualcosa, però. Che so, un “va bene Stiles, hai ragione Stiles” potrebbe andare.»

Cora si alzò in piedi e incrociò le braccia al petto, imitando la sua posa. La promessa di guai era imminente.

«Ci vado a patto che tu venga con me.»

«Scusa?» soffocò in un colpo di tosse.

«Hai capito bene. Se ci tieni davvero che lo incontri, verrai con me.»

«E perché diavolo dovrei farlo, scusa?»

«Potrebbe servire anche a te.»

Cora ghignò appena, stemperando la tensione che si era creata, e Stiles sospirò consapevole che non l'avrebbe avuta vinta. Doveva presentarla a Lydia, ci sarebbe andata molto d'accordo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

«Giuro che la uccido.»

Cora, che era al suo fianco, buttò un occhio sul telefono e ridacchiò. Dentro di sé, Stiles sentì un moto di gratitudine verso Lydia e l’insistenza con cui cercava di mascherare la gioia e, contemporaneamente, la preoccupazione evidente che provava. Stiles la conosceva troppo bene per credere che fosse davvero offesa di non essere stata avvisata della loro partenza, e doveva ammettere che quel continuo tartassarlo di messaggi stava stemperando la tensione che inevitabilmente tormentava sia lui che Cora.

Era passato un altro mese – un mese obbligatorio, considerato che entrambi si trovavano a Yale per studiare e non per perdere tempo, e non potevano certo mollare il Master a tre quarti – prima che potessero partire. Tra lo studio, i preparativi e l’ansia crescente, Stiles lo annoverava come uno dei periodi più difficili della sua vita. A cui si aggiungeva quella specifica giornata.

La tensione era stata innegabile fin dal loro risveglio, e aveva afflitto entrambi allo stesso modo. Cora non aveva detto più di due parole, aveva comunicato praticamente solo con le sopracciglia persino quando avevano salutato il branco di New Haven, mentre Stiles, dal canto suo, si era ritrovato a essere ancora più casinista e scoordinato del solito.

All’imminente partenza per la città incriminata, si era aggiunto, con sommo stupore di Stiles, l’augurio di Mike a Cora di ritrovare le sue radici. Quella sì che era stata una sorpresa; insomma, Stiles aveva notato che quei due avevano cominciato a gironzolare per conto loro, in più di un’occasione, ma da lì a rivelargli della sua famiglia… Cora doveva davvero averci visto qualcosa di speciale, in Mike.

Anche Tara aveva fatto un augurio a lui, quello di riuscire finalmente a far pace con il suo passato e dare un senso alla sua vita. Lui un senso gliel’aveva dato, alla sua vita, e come no. Non aveva mica frequentato l’università per niente.

Stiles sospirò e strinse il volante dell’auto che avevano preso a noleggio all’aeroporto, prima di girare la chiave e spegnere la vettura di fronte a un edificio che era tanto familiare quanto incredibilmente diverso da come lo ricordava. Non che la sensazione fosse nuova; da quando erano entrati in città Stiles non aveva fatto altro che guardarsi intorno, fronte corrugata e dita a picchiettare senza sosta sul volante, e notare quanto Beacon Hills fosse cambiata in quei quattro anni abbondanti. Tutto era uguale eppure, allo stesso tempo, tutto era differente e gli riempiva il cuore di una malinconia destabilizzante. Quanto si era perso, in quegli anni? E di quelle perdite, quanto gli importava davvero?

In realtà quelle domande erano pressoché degli specchietti per allodole, qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per non lasciarsi andare al vero turbamento che lo opprimeva e alla rabbia che ne conseguiva, se solo mollava la presa: avrebbe rivisto qualcuno del branco? Derek? O Scott? Beh, Derek era scontato, considerato che era per lui che erano tornati in città, Stiles non poteva evitarlo in alcun modo. Era anche più che certo di riuscire a ignorarlo, se ci si metteva d’impegno, si era persino allenato, finché era ancora a Yale. Scott invece era tutt’altra questione.

Su Scott non si era nemmeno concesso di soffermarsi, neppure quando Cora aveva provato a chiedergli di lui. Stiles aveva mirabilmente sviato l’argomento; se Scott si fosse presentato, Stiles non era certo di come avrebbe reagito. In una scala da uno a dieci, dove uno era fare finta che Scott non esistesse e dieci era sfogare fisicamente su di lui tutta la rabbia e il dolore di quegli ultimi anni… non era tanto per mancanza di coraggio, che Stiles cercava di non pensarci, quanto perché, se solo il pensiero lo sfiorava, non faticava a darsi una risposta. Ormai era in possesso dei mezzi necessari per fargli del male, ma far vedere a suo padre o a chi per lui il lato peggiore di sé non era ciò che desiderava per il suo ritorno a casa.

«Stiles?»

Stiles si riscosse e spostò lo sguardo su Cora, che a sua volta lo osservò dubbiosa.

«Scusa, mi ero perso nei miei pensieri. È che è strano, sai? Tutto diverso, eppure tutto uguale. Queste cittadine di provincia non cambiano mai, ma è come se in questi anni si fossero dati tutti all’arredamento di esterni casalingo. No, dico, ma le hai viste quelle panchine lilla lungo il viale? Lilla! Chi diavolo metterebbe delle panchine lilla in un viale dove non passa anima viva? Ok, le macchine ci passano, ma non è che uno che passa butta l’occhio e dice: “Wow, guarda che bella panchina viola!” Il passante immaginario è un maschio etero, quindi non sa distinguere tra lilla e viola, generalizza,» puntualizzò Stiles con un dito alzato. «Dicevo, “Guarda che bella panchina viola, è così bella che ora scendo e mi ci siedo sopra”. Ma dai! E l’ufficio dello sceriffo? Cioè, lo stai vedendo? È giallo! L’hanno tinto di giallo. Chi hanno chiamato a imbiancare, Biancaneve? Ti sembra serio un ufficio dello sceriffo giallo? Non avranno mai credibilità, i malviventi penseranno di entrare a Disneyland.»

Per tutto il tempo, Cora lo ascoltò con un sopracciglio alzato. Alla fine Stiles si arrese.

«Ok, ok. Scendiamo.»

Cora aspettò che fossero entrambi all’ingresso dell’edificio prima di fermarlo.

«Forse è meglio se andiamo dritti a casa tua e lo aspettiamo lì.»

Stiles scosse la testa ed entrò, facendole strada senza difficoltà sino all’ufficio di suo padre, e sul suo cammino salutò chi riconosceva e _lo_ riconosceva.

«No, non so che orari potrebbe avere ed è meglio se sa subito che siamo qui,» spiegò a Cora. «Volevo fargli una sorpresa, certo, ma non voglio mica fargli prendere un infarto.»

Cora alzò un sopracciglio; _di nuovo_.

«Non gli farò venire un infarto nel suo ufficio,» borbottò avvicinandosi alla porta dell’ufficio. «Se non c’è ce ne andiamo, ok? Niente effetto sorpresa tipo aspettare dentro e gridare “Ciao!” quando arriva, bussiamo e se c’è lo salutiamo. Gli chiediamo qualche informazione e poi ce ne andiamo a casa a preparare un piano di battaglia.»

Non aveva smesso di parlare un secondo da quando erano partiti, Stiles lo sapeva, ma in quel momento più che mai non riusciva a tenere la bocca chiusa. Prese fiato e, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, bussò.

«Avanti.»

Stiles spalancò gli occhi e deglutì. Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa si era aspettato, o cosa aveva sperato; semplicemente non riuscì a girare la maniglia. Era tutto così… familiare. Così naturale. Quante volte aveva bussato a quella porta, o era entrato senza nemmeno farlo? Aveva passato la vita in quegli uffici, era quasi come se il tempo non fosse mai passato, anche se le cicatrici restavano. Alla fine fu Cora ad aprirla per lui.

«Stiles?»

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «Ehi Pa’…»

Suo padre doveva essere stato morso da qualche ragno radioattivo, perché Stiles non lo vide nemmeno muoversi: un attimo prima era seduto alla sua scrivania, l’attimo dopo lo stava stritolando tra le braccia.

«Papà, non respiro. Svengo. Tra poco svengo. Aiuto!»

Suo padre non smise di abbracciarlo; Stiles si ritrovò trascinato all’interno della stanza e fece appena in tempo a scorgere il sorriso di Cora, che stava chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle.

«Sei qui. Cosa ci fai qui? Perché non mi hai avvisato? Non mi hai detto niente, è successo qualcosa? Stai bene?»

Lo Sceriffo passò dall’abbracciarlo al controllare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, per quanto possibile, per assicurarsi che tutto fosse a posto. Beh, stupore per la sorpresa a parte, Stiles non aveva pensato alla possibilità di farlo preoccupare a morte, presentandosi senza avviso.

«Sto bene pa’, sto benissimo. Volevo farti una sorpresa,» mormorò con un sorriso, approfittandone per abbracciarlo un’altra volta.

«Me l’hai fatta, figliolo. Altrochè se me l’hai fatta. Volevi far prendere un colpo al tuo vecchio, vero?» ridacchiò l’uomo, fingendo che quella che si stava asciugando non fosse una lacrima di commozione.

«Era un’idea, ma credo che lascerò a Lydia l’onore. Sì, lo so che sei tu il suo informatore, e io ho spento il telefono quindi ora toccherà a te sopportarla fino allo sfinimento,» scherzò.

Stiles si concesse un attimo per raccogliere i pensieri. Non si era reso conto di quanto avesse sofferto la mancanza di tutto quanto, finché suo padre non lo aveva stretto tra le braccia. Non era solo di lui che aveva sentito l’assenza, era anche di tutto il resto. Quell’ufficio, le strade con le panchine improponibili, quella città. Tutto era parte di lui, e gli era mancato come l’aria. Prese fiato e si rilassò un po’, per la prima volta in quella giornata.

«Sono così contento che tu sia qui, quasi non ci credo,» mormorò suo padre, sedendosi piano alla scrivania.

«Anche io, papà,» gli rispose sorridendo, per poi sedersi anche lui.

Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli e si ricordò, dopo qualche istante, della presenza di Cora. Quel ricongiungimento era stato così pregno di emozioni da fargli dimenticare tutto, persino la sua amica, che poi era il motivo principale della loro visita. Cora, dal canto suo, sembrava sopportare egregiamente di essere ignorata e si guardava intorno, curiosa.

Lo Sceriffo, dal canto suo, doveva aver seguito il suo sguardo e averla notata anche lui. «Non mi presenti la tua amica?»

_Stupido!_

«Ma certo, ovvio. Papà, lei è Cora. Cora Hale.»

Stiles si era aspettato lo shock, o qualcosa di simile, e osservò mentre suo padre elaborava l’informazione, le emozioni chiaramente leggibili sul suo viso. Cora invece non fece il minimo accenno ad aggiungere qualcosa, come se stesse aspettando che lo Sceriffo tornasse padrone di sé.

Pover’uomo, Stiles era consapevole di cosa gli passava per la testa: era stato, all’epoca, uno dei poliziotti che si erano occupati del caso dell’incendio e ne era rimasto segnato. Venire a conoscenza di una superstite, così all’improvviso, doveva essere abbastanza scioccante già di per sé, per non parlare del fatto che suo padre sapeva di prima persona tutto quello che era successo tra Stiles e il branco, visto che, quella notte, era stato proprio lui a consolarlo finché non si era addormentato stremato dal pianto. Era praticamente scontato che scoprire che Stiles aveva trovato una Hale a Yale lo avrebbe sconvolto.

«Cora è stata portata via in Mexico la notte stessa dell’incendio e non sapeva che qualcuno della famiglia Hale fosse sopravvissuto. Ho pensato che il minimo che potevo fare era riportarla qui, a trovare le sue radici.»

Lo Sceriffo lo fissò dubbioso, ma Stiles non perse la facciata di tranquillità che si era stampato in volto, o almeno sperò che fosse così. Dovette funzionare, perché lo Sceriffo si sporse verso Cora e le tese la mano.

«È un piacere, signorina.»

«Cora, la prego, mi dia del tu,» rispose lei stringendogli la mano.

«Una Hale, quindi. Devo dedurne che sei anche tu un…»

«Licantropo? Sì, anche lei. Figo eh?» ghignò Stiles. L’occhiata che il padre gli rivolse diceva tutto. Se Stiles aveva creduto che non avergli mai rivelato di essere parte di un branco, e nemmeno di stare intraprendendo gli studi come Emissario, fosse bastato per tenerlo all’oscuro, la poca sorpresa in quello sguardo gli fece capire che il padre non si era mai illuso che Stiles stesse portando avanti una vita normale.

«E che legame di parentela avresti con gli Hale?» sentì chiedere.

Cora si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, gesto che fece intuire a Stiles l’agitazione che doveva, in realtà, portarsi dentro.

«Mia madre era l’Alpha del branco, signore. Stiles mi ha detto che mio fratello è sopravvissuto. Sono la sorella minore di Derek Hale.»

Lo Sceriffo annuì, non troppo sorpreso. «L’avevo sospettato quando ho sentito il tuo nome,» ammise. «Volevo solo esserne certo, sono passati così tanti anni… non avrei mai pensato che potessi essere ancora viva.»

«Sbucano come funghi, che ti devo dire,» scherzò Stiles. Poi si schiarì la voce. «Papà, siamo venuti qui, oltre che per salutarti, per chiederti un’informazione. Cora è membro di un altro branco, e non è proprio bello che lupi di branchi estranei vaghino non annunciati nel territorio reclamato da un Alpha. Avremmo bisogno di sapere se Deaton è in città, per chiedergli di annunciarci a Derek.»

Quando lui e Cora avevano discusso come muoversi, galateo lupino e tutto il resto, lei gli aveva chiesto come mai non si dirigessero direttamente dall’Emissario, considerato che Stiles sapeva chi fosse. Stiles aveva fermamente declinato la proposta: non aveva la minima intenzione di incrociare Scott, nemmeno per sbaglio, e dall’occhiata che gli lanciò suo padre Stiles capì che l’aveva intuito. Quando rispose, però, lasciò i due ragazzi senza parole.

«Deaton non vive più a Beacon Hills,» li informò, serio. «A dire il vero non è più nemmeno Emissario, o almeno non di questo branco.»

Fu in quel momento che lo Sceriffo fissò lo sguardo direttamente su Stiles, riempiendolo di timore. Cosa poteva essere successo al branco, per fargli perdere l’Emisario? La risposta a quella domanda li lasciò ancora più sconvolti.

«E l’Alpha non è più Derek. Ora è Scott.»

Le reazioni furono immediate da parte di entrambi. Cora trattenne un ringhio, o forse solo il fiato; Stiles la vide cercare di controllarsi al pensiero di aver perso l’unico parente ancora in vita, mentre i suoi occhi cambiavano costantemente colore; lui invece scattò in piedi, i pugni serrati, e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro.

«Scott ha ucciso Derek?! Com’è successo? Come?!»

Stava praticamente gridando, se ne rendeva conto, ma non riusciva a credere a ciò che gli era appena stato detto. Possibile che Scott avesse davvero ucciso Derek? Scott non era certo la persona che aveva creduto di conoscere, questo lo aveva imparato a sue spese anni prima, ma era davvero capace di uccidere uno di famiglia come lo era stato Derek?

«No no no, fermi, calmatevi tutti e due. Non mi sono spiegato bene. Derek non è morto,» si affrettò a spiegare loro lo Sceriffo. Stiles e Cora lo fissarono sbigottiti.

«E allora perché non è più l’Alpha?» chiese Stiles. «E Scott chi ha ucciso per diventarlo?»

«Derek non è morto» ripeté lo Sceriffo. «Ha ceduto i suoi poteri per salvare la vita a un membro del branco. Scott è diventato Alpha senza uccidere nessuno, a dire il vero.»

Stiles sbuffò. Certo, ovvio. Scott il Perfetto, Scott il Senza Macchia. Il destino non si era divertito abbastanza con lui, doveva proprio prenderlo per il culo.

«Un Alpha Naturale. Come ho fatto a non pensarci?» sibilò ironico. Quando Tara gliene aveva parlato, nei primi anni del suo addestramento, gli aveva spiegato bene che un Alpha Naturale era tanto raro quanto potente, perché acquistava i suoi poteri soltanto grazie alla forza d’animo e alla purezza di spirito. E figurarsi se Scott non doveva essere l’uno tra un milione. Non che Stiles  l’avesse sperimentata sulla sua pelle, tutta questa presunta purezza di spirito.

Il padre annuì. «Non so come possa essere possibile, non è il mio mestiere e non sono esperto in queste cose. Sta di fatto che ora l’Alpha è lui e Derek non è morto, fa sempre parte del branco. Ma Deaton era l’Emissario degli Hale, a quanto ho capito, quindi con il cambio di Alpha ha cessato il suo incarico. Non che gli sia servito molto un Emissario, in questi anni. Non ci sono più stati incidenti gravi, in città. Con la morte di...» Lo Sceriffo si interruppe, incerto se continuare, salvo poi riprendere il suo discorso. Stiles sapeva bene a chi si riferiva. «La morte di Allison ha scosso entrambe le parti, il branco e gli Argent sono scesi a un accordo. Da quando l’hanno fatto, la convivenza è davvero delle migliori.»

«Già, lo immagino. Hip-hip-urrà per Scott il Salvatore.»

Suo padre sospirò e Cora gli sfiorò una mano, come a volerlo sostenere. Sì, Stiles sapeva che si stava comportando in maniera infantile, ma era più forte di lui. Al diavolo la diplomazia.

«Quindi ora a chi dovremmo rivolgerci? Il Grande Alpha Naturale avrebbe dovuto procurarsi un nuovo Emissario, ora tutto il galateo andrà a farsi friggere, tutte le raccomandazioni che abbiamo ricevuto sono inutili.»

«Forse tuo padre può aiutarci, non credi?» cercò di calmarlo Cora. Stiles sbuffò di nuovo.

«Aspettatemi qui per un momento.»

Lo Sceriffo uscì talmente in fretta da non dare loro nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca. Rimasti soli nell’ufficio, Stiles riprese a camminare quanto e più di prima, mentre Cora si lasciava andare a un ringhio basso e stressato.

«Ho davvero temuto il peggio.»

«Già, anche io quando avete nominato l’Alpha Naturale. Incredibile, non ne ho mai incontrato uno. Sono rarissimi. È il tuo amico, vero? Quello di cui mi hai parlato.»

Stiles strinse i pugni. «Non importa, parleremo lo stesso con Derek, anche senza passare tramite lui. Basta che l’Alpha sappia che siamo qui e che non intendiamo creare nessun incidente diplomatico, non siamo obbligati a incontrarlo. Il Sommo e Potente Alpha. Come se non gli fosse servito il mio aiuto, le prime lune piene, per controllarsi e non fare a pezzi la sua ragazza. Chissà se se lo ricorda, il Grande Alpha del cavolo. Non lo incontreremo,» insistette alla fine, puntando il dito verso l’amica.

«Beh, forse dovrai farlo,» gli rispose invece lei, prendendo in mano una busta bianca dal piano scrivania per porgergliela.

Stiles l’afferrò e vide che era indirizzata a lui. La calligrafia era minuta ed elegante, una mano di donna. Stiles aprì la busta e lesse ciò che conteneva.

Stiles stritolò nel pugno busta e partecipazione e lasciò cadere il tutto nel cestino del padre, per poi stamparsi in faccia il sorriso più falso della storia.

«Come dicevo, non dobbiamo incontrarlo per forza.»

«Stiles…»

«No, senti cosa ti dico adesso. Ora papà torna e ci dice quello che deve dirci, noi andiamo a casa e ci rilassiamo con una bella cena a base di schifezze, e poi decidiamo il da farsi. Tu incontri Derek, riuniamo la bella famigliola, vissero tutti felici e contenti e io me ne torno a New Haven a finire l’addestramento, che ne pensi?»

Cora inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Nonono, basta sopracciglia, devi cominciare adesprimerti, o pensi di comunicare così anche con tuo fratello? No perché sai, lui fa più o meno la stessa cosa. Potrebbero essere le conversazioni più silenziose che orecchio umano abbia mai udito.»

Stiles sapeva che stava straparlando, lo faceva apposta, anche se si rendeva conto che innervosiva particolarmente Cora. No, non intendeva pensare a Scott, né al nuovo branco che _non_ includeva lui e mai lo avrebbe incluso. Il branco felice e contento, sano e salvo perché l’anello debole non c’era più. Al diavolo.

Fece per aprire bocca di nuovo quando la porta si spalancò, e Stiles si ritrovò davanti l’ultima persona che avrebbe creduto possibile incontrare, lì in quell’ufficio.

Sulla soglia c’era Derek Hale, in divisa da poliziotto e con l’espressione più sconvolta che Stiles gli avesse mai visto in viso.

 

***

 

Cora trattenne il fiato.

Quello sulla porta era suo fratello, non c’erano dubbi in proposito. Non stava facendo caso a lei o allo Sceriffo, e forse ancora per qualche secondo Cora avrebbe potuto osservarlo indisturbata. Era cambiato, certo, più adulto; somigliava inquietantemente a loro padre. Ora i lineamenti del suo viso erano meno morbidi, più squadrati, e soprattutto aveva quella barbetta che anche loro padre aveva amato tanto tenere e che le aveva pizzicato le guance ogni volta che lei gli era saltata addosso e per ricoprirlo di baci. Cora deglutì e senza rendersene davvero conto strinse forte i pugni; tutto il suo corpo era in fibrillazione, avrebbe voluto corrergli incontro, stringerlo, nascondere il viso contro il suo petto e respirare il profumo di casa, di branco, di famiglia. Un odore pulito, che fosse fonte di bei ricordi e non fosse macchiato dalla puzza del fumo come lo era nella sua memoria.

Se da un lato avrebbe voluto stringere Derek e non lasciarlo mai andare, dall’altro la stessa visione che le procurava tanta commozione le stava scatenando dentro un profondo senso di rabbia. Non riusciva a sopportare il pensiero che proprio suo fratello, che non aveva dovuto far altro che comparirle davanti per risvegliare in lei quell’istinto così primario di _branco_ , fosse la stessa persona che, quando aveva avuto un branco di cui prendersi cura, era stato tanto ingiusto e crudele con uno dei suoi membri. E non potevano esserci dubbi che Stiles, per quanto umano, fosse stato tra loro: la stessa reazione che Cora aveva avuto a lui, il modo in cui Stiles le aveva ricordato casa, era la prova più evidente.

Se qualcuno in quel momento fosse entrato all’interno di quell’ufficio, si sarebbe immediatamente reso conto di come l’ambiente si era di colpo congelato. Non per un problema di riscaldamento, no, ma non c’erano dubbi che non appena suo fratello aveva varcato quella soglia, lei e Stiles erano raggelati, e la cosa sarebbe subito saltata all’occhio a chiunque li conosceva un po’. Lo Sceriffo, che era entrato subito dopo Derek e si era chiuso la porta alle spalle, sembrava non trovare le parole, probabilmente diviso tra il desiderio di difendere il figlio a spada tratta e quello di essere il giusto uomo di legge che punta a mantenere la pace sempre e comunque. O almeno, quello era ciò che il battito del suo cuore e l’odore di disagio che emanava trasmettevano a Cora.

Stiles era una questione più complessa, e lo era per due motivi: il primo era che, per quanto stesse visibilmente cercando di non lasciar trapelare nulla, tutto di lui trasmetteva a ondate rabbia e dolore così forti da spiazzare all’istante persino Derek; l’altro era che quelle emozioni dolorose avevano scatenato in Cora un enorme istinto di protezione. Stiles soffriva, e il suo lupo spingeva per proteggerlo.

Era incredibile come, in così poco tempo, Stiles per lei fosse diventato branco; era surreale quanto fosse riuscito a farla aprire, a ricordarle com’era essere parte di un qualcosa. Persino quello che stava succedendo con Mike, il modo in cui avevano parlato e in cui lei era riuscita a confidarsi, soltanto qualche mese prima non sarebbe mai potuto succedere. Legami di sangue o meno, lei con Stiles avrebbe sempre avuto un enorme debito: Stiles l’aveva riportata a casa, in più modi di quanti Cora potesse elencare. L’aveva fatto anche a discapito della sua stessa sofferenza, di quanto male gli avrebbe fatto tornare a Beacon Hills, e adesso ne stava pagando le conseguenze. Cora gli sarebbe stata accanto e l’avrebbe protetto, al diavolo se doveva proteggerlo dal suo stesso fratello.

Fortunatamente, o sfortunatamente, Cora non ebbe l’occasione di sperimentare come avrebbe reagito: tutte quelle riflessioni avevano avuto giusto la durata di qualche battito di ciglia, e tutto era cambiato nel momento in cui Derek aveva spostato l’attenzione da Stiles a lei stessa. Per un istante Stiles era stato il centro del suo mondo, Cora ne era certa, ma in quello dopo tutto il suo essere si era concentrato su di lei. Vedeva e sentiva, fisicamente, come al tatto, lo sguardo del fratello su di sé e non c’erano parole che valessero quello sguardo. Derek l’aveva riconosciuta, con la stessa immediatezza con cui lei aveva riconosciuto lui.

Cora lasciò che Derek si avvicinasse, osservò la sua mano tesa e anche il suo sguardo sconvolto; sentì l’emozione crescerle dentro e il suo istinto confonderla ancora di più, divisa nel prendere le parti, finché Derek non le fu davanti e il suo profumo la avvolse. Si abbracciarono, o più precisamente suo fratello abbracciò lei, e una miriade di ricordi le tornarono alla mente: il papà che la prendeva al volo, la barba che le pizzicava le guance, le piroette che le faceva fare; la casa con il camino acceso la mattina di Natale, con il profumo di branco e famiglia che impregnava l’aria per la presenza massiccia di persone, in occasione di quel giorno speciale. Derek, che le insegnava ad andare in bici, e la abbracciava nello stesso identico modo dopo che era caduta e, delusa e tra le lacrime, decideva di non riprovarci mai più. Derek, che le diceva che non era vero che certe cose erano solo per le bambine normali, e che se lui poteva giocare a basket, allora lei poteva andare in bici.

Cora si sentì stringere più forte e si rese conto che stava tremando. Non aveva preso in considerazione la possibilità di venire travolta da tutte quelle emozioni, da tutti quei ricordi. Di sentirsi così bene e così a casa, protetta e amata come non succedeva da anni. Quelle sensazioni, però, oltre che felice cominciavano a farla sentire anche vulnerabile. Lei era cresciuta con la consapevolezza di doversi guardare le spalle, anche se aveva avuto un branco su cui fare affidamento; con la consapevolezza di dover sempre diffidare e attaccare prima che qualcun altro attaccasse lei. Sentirsi protetta, o meglio, avere il bisogno di sentirsi protetta non era assolutamente ciò che aveva imparato, e la rendeva vulnerabile.

Si separò lentamente e controvoglia dal fratello, solo per ritrovarsi subito attirata da Stiles. L’immagine che le si presentò davanti le spezzò il cuore: era evidente che Stiles stava cercando un modo per distrarsi, per non pensare, ma senza riuscirci. Probabilmente se ne sarebbe andato all’istante da quell’edificio, se non fosse stato per lei. Il solo pensiero che stava obbligando una persona così cara a lei a sottoporsi a quella tortura le fece venire la nausea.

Fu lo Sceriffo a spezzare la tensione, schiarendosi la voce.

«Uhm… credo che non ci sia bisogno di presentazioni. Derek, Cora è venuta in città appositamente per incontrarti. Credo che lei e Stiles,» si interruppe per un attimo, lanciando una veloce occhiata al figlio, «abbiano molto di cui parlare con te.»

Cora sentì il bisogno di dare a Stiles un po’ di sostegno, il sostegno di un branco. Gli si affiancò in silenzio mentre Derek annuiva alle parole dello Sceriffo, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su di loro. Cercò di sfiorare una mano di Stiles e sussultò quando lui la scacciò bruscamente.

«Sei stato tu, vero? L’hai ritrovata tu. L’hai riportata da me,» sussurrò. Nella sua voce c’erano abbastanza commozione e gratitudine da sciogliere il peggior cuore di pietra.

Non quello di Stiles, almeno a un osservatore superficiale. A Cora venne da piangere nel vedere come quel ragazzo così incredibile, che in così poco tempo era diventato il più caro degli amici, stava tentando di nascondere il dolore, di non lasciar trapelare il suo profondo turbamento, indossando una maschera fredda sul suo volto solitamente così espressivo, pur sapendo che lei e Derek riuscivano a fiutare i suoi veri sentimenti senza eccessive difficoltà. Nonostante quello che le dicevano i sensi, la freddezza negli occhi di Stiles le faceva quasi paura e, a giudicare dalla faccia di Derek, sembrava che a lui l’olfatto stesse funzionando molto poco. Fu solo in quel momento che Cora si rese conto di quanto doveva essere profonda la ferita che suo fratello e il nuovo Alpha gli avevano inferto. Fu in quel momento che il branco tornò a essere prima di tutto Stiles, e l’istinto di protezione di Cora raggiunse picchi elevatissimi.

«Non l’ho fatto per te,» sentì sibilare al suo fianco. «Cora è unica. È fiera, buona, orgogliosa e spiritosa. È un’amica che non avrei mai creduto di meritare, è il branco che non avrei mai pensato di ritrovare, e si merita questo e altro. Si merita di sapere di non essere sola, di avere ancora una famiglia. Di smetterla di fare incubi e di dormire serena. Lei è branco, ed è questo che si fa nei branchi. Non avrei mai potuto nasconderle la tua esistenza. Non l’ho fatto per te,» ripeté, come a voler essere certo che il concetto si fosse capito e che il suo tono fosse stato abbastanza glaciale. Come se si stesse sforzando di convincere non solo Derek, ma prima di tutto se stesso.

Cora non cercò di analizzare davvero le reazioni di suo fratello; quando Derek fece un passo verso di loro, e Stiles di conseguenza indietreggiò, lei agì d’istinto: in un istante si era frapposta tra loro e il rumore di uno schiocco le era arrivato alle orecchie. Le ci volle un attimo per realizzare che lo schiocco era stato l’ovvia conseguenza dell’impatto della sua mano contro la guancia di Derek.

Quel gesto fu fonte di dolore e confusione per lei quanto per Derek, a giudicare dall’espressione sul suo viso. Peccato che Cora non potesse lasciarsi prendere dal rimorso per aver appena colpito il suo neo-ritrovato fratello. Per come la vedeva lei, la lealtà veniva prima del sentimento e per quanto avesse desiderato riabbracciare Derek, con tutto il cuore, Stiles era suo amico ed era nel giusto. Stiles era la vittima e meritava che qualcuno stesse dalla sua parte, specie dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei. Cora lo afferrò per un polso e uscì quasi correndo prima dalla stanza e poi dall’edificio, senza voltarsi indietro.

 

***

 

Stiles sbatté le palpebre, una, due volte.

Stava fissando, senza guardarlo davvero, il muro della propria camera da letto, quello dal lato della porta. La sua vera camera da letto, quella che non vedeva da quattro, anzi quasi cinque anni. Deglutì e sbatté di nuovo le palpebre, focalizzando davvero lo sguardo. Era tutto come lo aveva lasciato, il suo computer, i post-it e il diagramma delle sue ultime ricerche; se il buon senso non avesse prevalso, suo padre probabilmente avrebbe lasciato anche i vestiti sporchi in giro e il suo pigiama usato sotto al cuscino. Sul letto sopra cui era seduto c’erano persino le lenzuola, pulite e cambiate di fresco, come se suo padre avesse sempre aspettato, o sperato, in un suo ritorno.

Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo, come a cercare altre somiglianze, altri dettagli lasciati inalterati, e solo a quel punto si rese conto di non essere solo.

«Immagino di dover ringraziare te,» mormorò, massaggiandosi le tempie per placare il mal di testa in arrivo.

Cora annuì. «In macchina hai avuto una specie di attacco di panico, e quando è passato eri così perso nei tuoi pensieri che… Non volevo forzarti.»

Anche Stiles annuì, picchiettando nervosamente il piede sul pavimento. «Ti ho portato io qui in camera?»

Cora accennò un sorriso. «Per quanto sia rimasto tutto immutato, o almeno immagino, considerato come ti guardavi intorno, mi duole ammettere che il tuo odore qui dentro è quasi sparito. Avrei davvero fatto fatica a trovare la stanza giusta, e soprattutto la casa giusta, se non mi avessi guidato tu.»

Stiles rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, cercando di mettere ordine tra i propri pensieri.

Come aveva potuto reagire in quel modo, davanti a Derek? Era evidente che il comportamento di Cora dipendeva da lui: se Stiles avesse recitato meglio, se fosse riuscito a far finta di niente, Cora si sarebbe sentita più libera? Stiles stentava davvero a credere che quel ceffone fosse dovuto a qualche passato litigio tra fratelli.

«L’hai fatto per me, vero?» le chiese, logorato dal senso di colpa. «Non serve che mi rispondi, credo di saperlo. Ma Cora, davvero, non avresti dovuto. Non sei contenta di aver rivisto Derek?»

Stiles la osservò mordersi il labbro e gli sfuggì un sorriso. Era un privilegio poter assistere a una Cora così a suo agio con se stessa e con chi aveva intorno da non preoccuparsi di nascondere le sue piccole debolezze.

«Certo che lo sono. È stato… non so descriverlo, non ho parole per tutte le emozioni che ho provato e che continuo a provare anche adesso,» gli rispose. «Ma non conta, Stiles. Ti ha fatto del male.»

«Certo che conta! È tutto quello che deve contare. Ora non ti mettere a fare la testarda, per piacere. Cosa ci siamo tornati a fare a Beacon Hills, per farti prendere a schiaffi Derek? Se era solo per prenderlo a schiaffi potevo tornare per conto mio quattro anni fa,» sbuffò Stiles. Gli ci mancava solo che Cora s’impuntasse a proteggerlo. «Siamo tornati apposta per fartelo riabbracciare, e avevi iniziato così bene! Hai visto che abbraccio? No, certo che no, come avresti potuto, ma credimi, eravate l’immagine della tenerezza. Ok, forse non della tenerezza, ma persino mio padre si è commosso! Era come veder ricongiungere un bambino e il suo cucciolo, è evidente che non vedete l’ora di riunirvi e di passare il resto della vostra vita come la famiglia che dovreste essere. Lascia perdere me e i miei traumi adolescenziali,» concluse, cercando di sminuire con un cenno scomposto della mano.

«Stiles,» lo interruppe lei, e Stiles ebbe paura. Paura che lei rivangasse il suo tormento, e che di quel tormento ne facesse la causa di quanto era andato male quell’incontro. Stiles sapeva che era una sua responsabilità, era colpa sua se Cora non aveva avuto l’incontro felice che si sarebbe meritata, ma sentirselo dire sarebbe stato troppo.

«No. Aspetta.» Prese fiato prima di continuare, scegliendo bene le parole. «È colpa mia, e mi dispiace per quello che è successo oggi, e ti prometto che rimedierò, ma non provare a dirmi che con un fratello così non vuoi avere niente a che fare e bla bla bla... Ok, forse sono stato un po’ troppo aggressivo con lui, però lo sai anche tu che non pensavo davvero quello che ho detto, vero?» Ammetterlo gli costò un piccolo pezzo di cuore, ma aveva bisogno che Cora capisse. «Qui non si tratta di me e di quanto sono incazzato con lui, e come hai visto sono incazzato di brutto. Si tratta di voi due. Hai visto con che occhi ti guardava? Neanche i ragazzini davanti alle montagne russe private di Richie Rich erano così emozionati. Ecco, tu non fare la testarda e io… io farò in modo di non interferire con i miei sbalzi di umore, la prossima volta.»

«Ah, perché ci sarà una prossima volta?» gli chiese lei con un sorriso.

«Puoi scommetterci la tua pelliccia di lupo che ci sarà,» rispose Stiles, sorridendo anche lui.

Fu davvero lieto che la tensione tra loro fosse sparita. Probabilmente era colpa sua anche quella, considerato che Cora era sembrata da subito assolutamente a suo agio in quell’ambiente, o almeno così aveva potuto valutare Stiles una volta che si era ripreso. Il senso di colpa però non gli impedirgli di sentirsi sollevato.

«Mi piacerebbe davvero che riuscissi a rimettere un po’ insieme i pezzi,» mormorò, guardandola da sotto in su attraverso le ciglia.

«Lo so. Non ne dubito, davvero, ma non per questo sarà più facile. Quando l’ho visto una parte di me voleva solo abbracciarlo e non lasciarlo più andare, e contemporaneamente il pensiero di quello che ti ha fatto, vedere quanto ti ha fatto male stare nella stessa stanza con lui dopo tutti questi anni… tu sei branco, Stiles. Non posso, non riesco a perdonargli di averti fatto soffrire, non so se mi puoi capire. Nel branco ci si protegge a vicenda, è istintivo.»

Stiles cercò di non commuoversi di fronte a quella dimostrazione di affetto così incondizionata, eppure non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Non si era accorto di quanto gli fosse mancato sentirsi di nuovo parte di qualcosa, dopo tanto tempo.

«Quindi, come pensi di muoverti?» iniziò lei, fingendo una nonchalance che lo riscosse e lo insospettì.

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Mi stavo chiedendo se la prossima volta che mi obbligherai a vedere mio fratello sarà un incontro formale o ti limiterai a chiamarlo dalla finestra.»

Stiles corrugò le sopracciglia. Aveva avuto la fortuna e il privilegio di ascoltare più volte le eventuali e non poi così sporadiche battutine di Cora, che solitamente comprendeva solo lui e che erano una meravigliosa fonte di sghignazzate silenziose; questa però non l’aveva capita.

«Scusami?»

Cora fece spallucce. «Dico solo che la sua presenza qui sotto è abbastanza disturbante, però potresti sempre dargli uno scopo e a questo punto, se proprio sono obbligata a farlo, potresti sfruttare la cosa a tuo vantaggio.»

_Oh no, non di nuovo._

«Mi stai dicendo che è di sotto in giardino?»

«Sei perspicace, Stilinski» lo prese in giro lei.

Stiles si alzò come se avesse avuto un chiodo sotto al sedere e se ne fosse accorto solo in quel momento. Si fiondò alla finestra; gli bastò un’occhiata per scorgere la sagoma scura di Derek, confusa tra le ombre serali degli alberi. D’istinto strinse i pugni e indurì lo sguardo e poi, senza pensarci, chiuse le tende con un gesto secco.

Quante volte l’aveva visto in quell’esatta posizione? Quante volte gli aveva sorriso o ghignato dalla finestra, prima di aprirla e lasciarlo salire? E quante volte Derek l’aveva preceduto entrando direttamente nella sua stanza senza farsi il minimo problema, prima quando ancora non lo sopportava e poi quando il loro rapporto aveva cominciato a diventare qualcosa di più? Stiles attraversò la stanza a grandi passi nervosi, tuffò le mani nel suo zaino e ne rovesciò il contenuto sul pavimento, alla disperata ricerca di ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

«Stiles?»

«Scusa. Lo so, ho promesso che avrei fatto il bravo, che avrei smesso di complicare le cose eccetera eccetera, solo… non ora, ok? È tutto troppo… troppo.»

Stiles sapeva che il suo comportamento era tutto fuorché razionale; aveva appena finito di convincere Cora a dare un’altra possibilità a Derek. Non poteva farci nulla: vederlo lì sotto in giardino aveva mandato in tilt il suo autocontrollo. L'ultima volta che Derek aveva avuto accesso a quella finestra e soprattutto a quella camera era stato per salutarlo con un bacio, un bacio davvero molto, molto appassionato, che lo aveva lasciato con il corpo molle e la testa tra le nuvole. Poi Derek l’aveva pugnalato alle spalle. Con tutto il suo affetto per Cora, l’unica cosa che Stiles riusciva a pensare era che doveva proteggersi dal dolore.

Cora sembrava averlo intuito fin troppo bene. «Non sei obbligato a fare niente stasera…» stava provando a dire.

«Non capisci. È rimasto tutto come prima, troppo come prima. Quando siamo arrivati stavo parlando solo di cazzate,» sibilò, continuando a frugare tra le sue cose, incurante che quelle di Cora non fossero le sole orecchie in ascolto. «Dicevo che era cambiato tutto, ma non è così. Cioè, lo è ma allo stesso tempo non lo è, capisci? Guarda questa stanza! È come se non me ne fossi mai andato. Era già abbastanza dura ricordare senza che lui…»

Si alzò di scatto quando ebbe finalmente tra le mani ciò che cercava. Con passo deciso ritornò alla finestra e dal sacchetto che teneva sul palmo cominciò a far scendere una spessa scia di cenere di sorbo. «Non sto a elencarti le volte in cui ho già vissuto questa scena perché ci metterei tutto il giorno. Sai cosa ti dico? Da adesso la musica cambia. Basta ingressi non richiesti dalle finestre, basta sorprese.» Quando si voltò verso Cora, la sua espressione era decisa. Derek voleva origliare? A lui stava benissimo: _voleva_ che sentisse che lo chiudeva fuori; se solo dalla sua camera o anche dalla sua vita, quello non  era chiaro nemmeno a lui.

«Se Derek vuole conoscerti, recuperare un rapporto con te, lo farà in modo civile, passando dalla porta» dichiarò senza mezzi termini. «Da oggi, si fa come dico io.»

Cora gli rispose con due dubbiose sopracciglia alzate, che Stiles decise di prendere come assenso.

_Andrà bene. Andrà tutto bene._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> State facendo i complimenti alle due fanciulle che mi hanno coccolata, si? :*


	5. Capitolo 5

 

CAPITOLO 5

 

Non era il suo telefono, quello che stava suonando con insistenza sotto al suo cuscino. Non poteva esserlo. Stiles grugnì e cercò, senza trovarlo, l’oggetto incriminato per lanciarlo il più lontano possibile.

«Mioddiooooo!» mugolò.

Ostinato a non aprire gli occhi, a fingere di non essersi svegliato, Stiles tastò alla ricerca delle coperte per premersele sulle orecchie, ma non ce n’era traccia. Perché? _Perché?_ Erano anni che non dormiva così bene; complice la stanchezza dovuta al viaggio e alle emozioni della giornata precedente, non appena aveva toccato il materasso era crollato in un sonno profondo. Doveva ringraziare il suo angelo custode se dopo tutto quel trambusto interiore non aveva avuto incubi o attacchi di panico inaspettati, anche se poteva essere tutto merito del letto. Il suo letto, suo suo, quello che aveva assistito a pianti, ricerche infinite, esultanze, momenti di crisi e anche qualcosa di più intimo di cui suo padre, invece, non avrebbe mai voluto sapere. Il suo amatissimo letto, comodo e caldo.

Oh beh, comodo ancora lo era, caldo… non proprio.

Stiles si arrese all’evidenza di essere ormai più che lontano dal regno di Morfeo e aprì svogliatamente gli occhi. Gli bastò un’occhiata verso il pavimento per capire che fine avevano fatto le coperte, e si chiese perché anche durante il sonno più profondo non fosse in grado di stare fermo o di dormire in una posizione consona.

«Sul serio? A quest’ora??» gracchiò con disperazione di fronte al continuo squillo del cellulare, che in tutto quel tempo non aveva smesso di suonare. Lanciò il cuscino in mezzo alla stanza, preso dal nervosismo, e afferrò il telefono indeciso se lanciare anche quello o rispondere. Optò per la seconda quando vide il nome sul display.

«Giuro che ti uccido,» ringhiò nella cornetta.

«Alla buonora! Lo sai da quant’è che ti sto chiamando? Pensi che non abbia niente di meglio da fare che stare appresso a te? No, davvero, perché vorrei che ti mettessi nei miei panni.»

«Lydia, sul serio, è troppo presto per questi discorsi. Se avevi molto di meglio da fare che svegliarmi all’alba, perché non l’hai fatto? Con tutto il bene che ti voglio, e il rispetto che ho per la tua splendida testolina biondo fragola, sono molto tentato di mandarti a quel paese. Con affetto.»

«Taci. Anzi no, rispondi, che non ho tempo da perdere. Com’è andata? Siete arrivati sani e salvi? Siete ancora tutti interi? Cora come se l’è cavata? Avete già rivisto i ragazzi? E tu? Come stai?»

Stiles le chiuse, senza convenevoli, il telefono in faccia.

Sgranò gli occhi quando, con un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino, vide davvero che ora era. Le sette del mattino.

«Altro che alba, è notte fonda! Io la uccido,» grugnì, lasciandosi cadere di faccia sul letto.

Quando il cellulare cominciò, pochi istanti dopo, a suonare a ripetizione l’avviso dei messaggi in arrivo, Stiles prese in seria considerazione l’idea di lanciarsi dalla finestra. Una gamba rotta avrebbe fatto meno male di quella tortura mattutina: cinque messaggi da Lydia, uno da Morris e due da Mike. Perfetto.

 

Stiles decise che l’unico che si meritasse una risposta degna di questo nome era Mike, a cui inviò un semplice ma contemporaneamente pregno di significato “ok”, perché, insomma, nemmeno lui era così disgraziato da non rassicurare un giovane innamorato, giusto? Gli altri, vista l’ora, potevano cuocere ancora per un po’ nel loro brodo, perché alle sette del mattino l’unica cosa che meritava attenzione era una generosa quanto poco sana dose di caffè.

Stiles non si stupì del tutto quando, sceso in cucina dopo essersi quasi rotto una caviglia sull’ultimo gradino, trovò Cora già in piedi e con una tazza fumante tra le mani.

«Tempra d’acciaio, la tua, uhm?» borbottò, accasciandosi a peso morto sul tavolo semi-apparecchiato per la colazione.

«Ho fatto un po’ come se fossi a casa mia, sono certa che non ti dispiacerà. Il caffè è pronto. E non è colpa di nessuno se ti piace fare la parte della bella addormentata.»

Stiles poteva sentire quel ghignetto irriverente come se fosse qualcosa di corporeo. Maledetti licantropi e la loro energia sempiterna.

«Dormire è bello. Dormire è miracoloso. Dovreste provare qualche volta, davvero.»

No, non c’era niente che potesse fare, non riusciva a trovare le forze per raggiungere il caffè. Che le avesse consumate tutte per scendere le scale ed evitare di trocarsi il collo? Possibile che Cora non fosse nemmeno un filo colpita da quanto era andato vicino alla morte?

«Forse sto per morire. Non mi sento più le gambe, morirò, ne sono certo,» biascicò, e allungò una mano sulla superficie di legno in un disperato tentativo di impietosire il cuore di ghiaccio della sua amica.

«Patetico. Sei un pessimo attore, Stilinski.»

Patetico, ma era servito a qualcosa! Stiles sollevò la testa, un sorriso smagliante in faccia quando sentì qualcosa di caldo tra le mani e, aperti gli occhi, vide la sua tazza preferita colma di caffè bollente.

«Come lo sapevi che era la mia?» domandò entusiasta, mentre ci versava una dose generosa di zucchero.

«Cosa, la tazza?» Cora alzò un sopracciglio, ma Stiles non ci badò, preso com’era a sorseggiare la sua droga mattutina. «Come se fosse difficile, tra tutte le tazze monocromo, l’unica a forma di Morte Nera doveva per forza essere tua.»

«Non parlarle con quel tono, ci resterà male,» mugugnò. Quella tazza era una delle cose che gli erano mancate di più, che gli era dispiaciuto di più lasciare a casa; insomma, chi poteva vantarsi di avere una tazza a forma di Morte Nera? Era più che certo di essere uno dei pochi al mondo, ma siccome era stata un regalo di Derek – inaspettato quanto apprezzato – era stata lasciata indietro. Ora che la rivedeva, però, Stiles non poteva fare a meno di covarsela con lo sguardo.

«Sì, certo.»

Stiles si riscosse e strabuzzò gli occhi. Quella risposta non era da Cora, decisamente; non era da lei essere così fredda di fronte alle sue battute, o di fronte alle sue passioni, non quando le dimostrava in quel modo sia infantile che pieno di emozione, come nel caso di quella tazza.

«Ehi,» mormorò. Vederla così seria, con lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra, lo preoccupò. «Cosa c’è che non va? Hai dormito male?»

_Stupido_ , pensò. Era ovvio che avesse dormito male, chi non lo avrebbe fatto dopo una giornata come quella precedente? Lui fungeva da eccezione, ovviamente.

Non gli fu di alcuna fatica alzarsi, non con Cora così visibilmente turbata; tazza di caffè alla mano, la raggiunse.

«Cora?»

Lei si limitò a indicare, con il mento, i vetri. Stiles seguì quell’indicazione e per poco non fece cadere a terra la sua amata tazza: appoggiati a un’auto di grandi dimensioni parcheggiata sulla strada, un’auto che non riconosceva, c’erano Derek e Scott. Guardavano entrambi nella loro direzione, e Stiles non aveva il minimo dubbio che avessero ascoltato tutto quello che lui e Cora si erano detti fino a quel momento. Eppure non fu quella la prima cosa che Stiles pensò.

Aveva già avuto modo di vedere Derek il giorno prima, e vederlo di nuovo, a poche ore di distanza, non fu un colpo così duro. Rivedere Scott, al contrario… Stiles non credeva fosse possibile essere capaci di sentire tanto dolore e tanta rabbia, non ne credeva capace se stesso. Ciò che provò alla vista di Scott fu così forte che persino Cora, accanto a lui, sussultò. Stiles se ne rese conto a malapena, concentrato com’era a tentare di controllarsi. Peccato che Tara non gli avesse permesso di esercitarsi su incantesimi che potessero ferire. Non che Stiles non fosse in grado di difendersi con altri mezzi.

«Mi spiace.»

Stiles si voltò di scatto verso l’amica, confuso. Per cosa si stava scusando?

«Sono lì già da un pezzo, avevo pensato di mandarli via, ma…»

Stiles scosse la testa. «No.»

Decise in quell'istante che avrebbe cominciato a mettere in pratica quello che aveva predicato, tutto ciò di cui aveva cercato di convincersi. Date le spalle a Cora, posò la sua amata tazza sulla prima superficie piana a disposizione e si diresse verso la porta. A ogni passo che compiva, a ogni passo che lo avvicinava di più al suo passato, la rabbia dentro di lui si trasformava in una salda e gelida fermezza; dopotutto non era anche per quel motivo che si era addestrato così a lungo e con così tanto impegno? Gestire situazioni critiche con la freddezza che altri non avevano era uno dei compiti di un buon Emissario, e quale momento migliore di quello per metterlo in pratica?

Derek aveva avuto ragione, in fondo: la rabbia poteva essere un'ancora, e Stiles dovette ammettere, quando raggiunse l'ingresso, che non aveva mai davvero capito come fosse possibile. Mai prima d’ora.

Non si stupì quando, aperta la porta, trovò i due licantropi già ai piedi del portico. Dovette fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per rimanere calmo e immobile, per non sfogarsi come avrebbe voluto; prendere a pugni l'Aplha di un altro territorio li avrebbe messi nei guai, per non parlare di come lo avrebbe conciato Tara quando lo sarebbe venuta a sapere.

Scott. Scott lo stava guardando come si guarda un miraggio, con quei suoi maledetti occhi da cerbiatto accecato dai fari. Stiles strinse più forte la maniglia, che stava ancora subendo la presa del suo pugno serrato. Scott non aveva il diritto di guardarlo così, Scott non doveva nemmeno permettersi di guardarlo, figurarsi in quel modo, ma ehi, lui era l'Alpha ora, tutto gli era dovuto. _Col cavolo._

«Tu puoi entrare,» disse deciso, puntando prima Derek con il dito e subito dopo la porta con il pollice, «L'Alpha resta fuori.»

Stiles dovette ammettere che provò una certa soddisfazione quando una sfumatura addolorata velò lo sguardo di Scott.

_Oh sì, fa male, vero?_

«Stiles, forse–»

«Ti consiglio di entrare prima che cambi idea. Se ci tieni a tua sorella.»

Scott fece un passo avanti, tese persino una mano prima di cercare di dire qualcosa. «Stiles io–»

«Su di te sta’ certo che non cambierò idea, invece. Non me ne frega niente se ora sei il Grande e Potente Alpha della città e se sto distruggendo tutti i possibili rapporti con i nostri branchi. Ti consiglio di non provare neanche a mettere piede sul primo gradino, o te ne pentirai amaramente. E credimi, adesso ho i mezzi per farlo,» gli sibilò contro.

Non aspettò che Scott tentasse di nuovo di parlargli, né rimase a controllare che se ne stesse davvero andando; era meglio per lui se lo faceva perché, sul serio, magari Stiles non conosceva incantesimi che potessero ferire, ma aveva con sé tutto il suo armamentario da Emissario e non aveva la minima remora a usarlo. Si fermò solo un istante per far passare Derek che, prima di entrare in casa, mormorò delle scuse al suo Alpha, poi chiuse la porta dietro di lui. Non la sigillò con della cenere, non ne aveva bisogno e soprattutto doveva permettere a Derek di andarsene, quando lui e Cora avessero finito.

Derek. Stiles si voltò e, solo per un attimo, tutta quell’espolosione vulcanica di rabbia, dolore e delusione passò in secondo piano. Cora era ferma sulla soglia della cucina e sembrava quasi brillare, tanta era l'emozione che le traspariva dagli occhi. Stiles non prese nemmeno lontanamente per incertezza l'occhiata che Derek gli lanciò, e si gustò il momento – perché sì, se lo gustò eccome, quel momento, e si commosse, anche se si guardò bene dal farlo trapelare troppo – in cui entrambi i fratelli scattarono in contemporanea e si lanciarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra. Stiles sorrise, perfino, di fronte alle lacrime mal trattenute di Cora. Cara, dolce Cora, così abituata a fare la dura, e poi eccola lì, un pezzo di pane. Cora, che gli sorrise di rimando, prima di affondare il viso contro il collo di Derek per fare, finalmente, quello che desiderava sin dal giorno prima, e nascondere anche quelle lacrime traditrici.

Fu solo questione di qualche istante, e Stiles si ritrovò catapultato nel mondo dei ricordi.

C'era stato un giorno, in passato, in cui anche lui si era avvinghiato in quel modo a Derek, con la stessa paura di lasciarlo andare, con lo stesso timore che se l'avesse fatto lo avrebbe perso per sempre. Se lo ricordava come fosse ieri: Stiles si era aggrappato a lui come a un'ancora e all’inizio aveva avuto l’impressione che Derek lo stringesse a sua volta, anche se, con il senno di poi, era durato troppo poco per essere accaduto davvero. Quando Stiles si era allontanato, confuso perché non lo sentiva ricambiare il gesto, era stato l'inizio della fine. E dire che, lontano nella memoria, Stiles ricordava bene altre volte in cui aveva avuto l'occasione di abbracciare Derek, stringersi a lui tra le lenzuola in quello che era il preludio, aveva sperato, di qualcosa di più... era in grado di ricordare, se si obbligava a farlo, persino l'odore della sua pelle, o la sensazione della sua barba durante un bacio. Tutti ricordi offuscati da quell'ultimo abbraccio mai completato.

Stiles si riscosse da quel turbinio di pensieri quando un formicolio lungo la spina dorsale gli suggerì – beato istinto di autoconservazione – che qualcuno lo stava osservando. Quando rimise a fuoco il mondo che lo circondava si accorse di essere nel mirino di due paia d’occhi che erano puntati fissi su di lui.

_Per Cora, fallo per Cora,_ si ripeté come un mantra.

E ci provò, davvero, l'intenzione c'era tutta. Cercò di sciogliere un po' i muscoli, rilassare il corpo, si schiarì anche la gola e prese fiato... poi però con la coda dell'occhio sbirciò oltre la finestra e tutte le sue buone intenzioni andarono a farsi benedire: Scott era ancora là, con la sua aria da cane bastonato mista a ostinazione. Era come se gli si potesse leggere dritto in faccia «Sto facendo la cosa giusta, non me ne andrò e bla bla bla» e Stiles provò il forte istinto di uccidere qualcuno.

«Papà non c'è,» si decise a dire, anche se per Derek non doveva essere una notizia inaspettata, se la divisa che aveva indossato il giorno prima valeva come indizio. «Quindi non fatevi problemi. Io sarò di sopra a farmi gli affari miei, se vi serve qualcosa ululate.» Fece per andarsene, ma poi ci ripensò. «Se sarà ancora lì, quando te ne andrai, vedi di portartelo via,» dichiarò guardando Derek dritto negli occhi.

Solo allora cominciò a salire le scale, scusandosi con Cora con lo sguardo. Era ancora troppo presto per fare di nuovo le persone civili. Troppo presto.

 

***

 

«Ti piace ancora la nostra salsa segreta?» le chiese Derek.

Cora annuì, entusiasta e decisamente divertita mentre il fratello, che quando gli era venuta in mente quella domanda si era scosso come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione geniale, scattava in piedi e si dirigeva verso il bancone. La loro “salsa segreta” era un orripilante – almeno agli occhi del resto degli esseri viventi del pianeta, e forse anche dell’intero universo – miscuglio di maionese e salsa verde. Non era, però, solo un intruglio improponibile, era anche qualcosa di completamente loro, così loro che aveva fatto sgranare gli occhi e arricciare il naso persino a Stiles, che in quanto a gusti culinari faceva impallidire chiunque; così loro che anche in famiglia nessuno l’aveva condivisa, era stata la loro piccola cosa speciale. Sua e di Derek.

Cora si raddrizzò e accolse eccitata il ritorno del fratello e l’arrivo delle due salse. Non poteva farci niente, quel semplice gesto la rendeva più eccitata di un bimbo la mattina di Natale. E Derek le stava sorridendo così tanto che era sicura che presto gli avrebbero fatto male le guance.

«Attento, da come ti guardano le persone qui intorno sembra che stiano vedendo un fantasma,» ridacchiò, mentre versava con attenzione una generosa dose di maionese dritta sul cumulo di salsa verde che si era appena servita. Il loro hamburger sarebbe stato strepitoso, non appena ce l’avesse messa dentro.

Per tutta risposta Derek si voltò verso la cameriera e i pochi avventori e li fulminò con lo sguardo, facendoli trasalire. Cora fece tutto il possibile per non scoppiare a ridere di fronte a quella scena perché, davvero, il modo in cui Derek cercava di tenere a distanza la gente era a dir poco esilarante, se considerato quanto poco funzionava. Le persone che incontravano sembravano sì intimidite, ma allo stesso tempo era evidente che tutti lo consideravano una brava persona; per un uomo che in passato era stato persino accusato di omicidio – Cora ancora non si capacitava! – non era una cosa da poco. Cora non sapeva se Derek nel tempo si fosse guadagnato la loro fiducia e il loro rispetto, o se si trattasse solo di ciò che la sua divisa rappresentava, in fondo non era importante. Era comunque bello vedere che la popolazione di Beacon Hills aveva una buona opinione di suo fratello, e nessuno era poi così invadente come davano a intendere le occhiatacce di Derek. 

A panini pronti lei e Derek si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e li addentarono. Cora chiuse gli occhi quando il sapore e i ricordi la invasero, e sospirò serena.

Quei giorni erano stati… inaspettati. Un susseguirsi di eventi, echi di passato, momenti di tenerezza e anche alcuni di tensione, tutto così naturale da riuscire quasi a spaventarla, perlomeno all’inizio. Come quella prima mattina insieme da soli.

Quando Stiles era salito di sopra e li aveva lasciati in salotto, sulla stanza era calato un silenzio talmente denso che si sarebbe potuto tagliare con un coltello; un silenzio carico di attesa, aspettative, ostilità e anche emozione. Cora non sapeva che cosa si fosse aspettato Derek, da quell’incontro, e in effetti non aveva saputo nemmeno lei cosa aspettarsi.

Per assurdo che fosse, si era sentita come sul ring, ragion per cui si era presa qualche momento per studiare il suo avversario; Derek doveva aver fatto lo stesso, o forse aveva solo aspettato che lei fosse pronta. Sembrava che non avsse fatto altro che aspettarla, mentre lei era rimasta combattuta. In quel secondo confronto non aveva certo reso la vita facile al suo caro fratellino, lo ammetteva: era restata ostile, guardinga, spesso irriverentemente ironica, ogni qual volta che Derek aveva cercato un punto di contatto.

Cora affondò di nuovo i denti nel panino e sospirò, gli occhi puntati sulla farcitura e sulla loro salsa speciale che colava sul piatto, la mente che vagava ricordando ogni dettaglio di quel confronto.

Derek si era preso la giornata libera, sia quel giorno che quelli seguenti, solo per stare con lei, cosa che l’aveva emozionata nel profondo, eppure quando gliel’aveva detto Cora non aveva saputo fare altro che rispondergli con acidità. Il lampo di dolore che aveva attraversato gli occhi di suo fratello si era riflesso anche nel cuore di Cora. Poi Derek aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca una piccola polaroid e l’aveva lasciata senza parole. Cora l’aveva afferrata con mani tremanti, più che certa di aver smesso di respirare, ed era rimasta per quelle che erano sembrate ore con lo sguardo fisso su quel minuscolo ritratto di famiglia, rinvenuto chissà dove e chissà come, inestimabile come un gioiello raro.

Dalla foto squadrata e incorniciata di bianco la sua famiglia e una se stessa bambina le avevano sorriso con allegria, lo sguardo di tutti nascosto dietro le lenti nere di occhiali da sole di foggia uguale, come quelli nel film “The blues brothers”. Uno stratagemma stupido ma necessario per nascondere la loro natura di licantropi. Una cosa talmente tipica di un branco come lo era stato quello degli Hale da risultare inconfondibile. Anche per quello la fotografia le era sembrata tanto preziosa, perché raccontava di lei e della sua famiglia più di mille parole.

Era stata la molla che aveva permesso alla conversazione di partire. A dispetto di quanto entrambi erano ancora impacciati, e del fatto che non si erano abbracciati o anche solo avvicinati, avevano parlato. Tanto. Così tanto che quando Stiles era sceso a preparare la cena – sicuramente affamato perché a pranzo si era limitato a portare di sopra un sandwich arraffazonato in fretta e furia - e li aveva trovati ancora in sala aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, sorpreso.

Era cominciato tutto da lì: Cora aveva interrogato Derek su tutto; gli aveva domandato cosa aveva fatto negli anni dopo l’incendio, se aveva studiato, dove aveva viaggiato. Aveva accettato con incredibile facilità la notizia della morte di Laura, non avendo nemmeno ipotizzato che anche lei potesse essere viva – come le aveva spiegato in seguito, Stiles aveva preferito che fosse Derek a dargli di persona quelle notizie - e persino della sopravvivenza di zio Peter, benché ciò che ne era derivato non fosse il più bell’aneddoto di famiglia da raccontare. A quanto pareva, Derek e il branco non sapevano neppure dove fosse finito, in quegli ultimi tempi. Cora aveva trangugiato ogni notizia come un’assetata davanti a un’oasi nel deserto; aveva chiesto persino sciocchezze, e in cambio aveva cercato di rispondere quanto più possibile e con sincerità alle domande di Derek. Avevano parlato per ore e nemmeno un decimo delle loro vite era stato sviscerato.

Cora non sapeva come ci era riuscita, eppure in qualche modo aveva trovato un punto di contatto senza lasciare che il pensiero di Stiles si mettesse tra di loro. Perché Stiles meritava giustizia, se ne rendeva conto, ma si rendeva anche conto che il suo amico aveva ragione, e lei non poteva sminuire il sacrificio che aveva fatto accompagnandola a Beacon Hills solo per pura testardaggine. Nonostante tutto, però, c’erano delle cose che andavano oltre la sua capacità di accetazione; così quando Derek aveva cercato di convincerla a incontrare il suo branco, lei aveva rifiutato con decisione.

C’erano un sacco di altre cose che potevano fare insieme: Derek l’aveva portata a vedere la Riserva – e quello era stato un momento doloroso e pacificatorio al tempo stesso – e la cripta, di cui Cora aveva solamente sentito parlare, da bambina, mentre origliava le conversazioni dei grandi. A ben pensare, forse Derek aveva trovato lì la polaroid. E poi l’aveva accompagnata in giro per la città, al loro vecchio parco giochi e in mille altri posti, come il locale dove stavano mangiando quel giorno, quello in cui il papà li portava sempre a mangiare le patatine.

Ed era stato bello, così bello vedere quel Derek sereno, forte, che si era ricostruito una vita. Pian piano, un passo dopo l’altro, lei e Derek avevano riacquistato quella confidenza che avevano avuto da bambini, quella complicità che solo i fratelli hanno, fino al punto in cui Cora si era convinta, la sera precedente, a chiedergli spiegazioni su ciò che aveva fatto quattro anni prima.

Quelle domande la tormentavano da quando ancora non sapeva chi erano gli infami che erano riusciti a ferire così profondamente una persona speciale come Stiles, e non avevano fatto altro che diventare più pressanti man mano che tra lei e suo fratello cresceva prima la vicinanza e poi la sintonia. Alla fine Cora non era proprio riuscita a trattenersi.

Davanti a quella richiesta diretta, Cora aveva visto ogni singolo frammento di maschera scomparire dal volto del fratello, e aveva capito di aver avuto la giusta intuizione: Derek soffriva come un cane, esattamente quanto Stiles. Cora ne aveva il sospetto sin da quel primo istante nel commissariato, le era bastato vedere e _sentire_ la reazione di Derek al ritorno di Stiles. Derek soffriva eccome, e in qualche modo la sua sofferenza era autoinflitta, causata dalle sue stesse azioni del passato; era un dolore sempre presente, come un’ombra che non si cancellava mai del tutto, una patina anche in fondo ai sorrisi. Era la stessa ombra con cui conviveva Stiles.

Con quel dolore, mostrato apertamente con una sincerità tanto disarmante, forse solo perché la sua interlocutrice era lei, Derek aveva confermato ogni suo sospetto. E poi le aveva confessato tutto, e lei aveva creduto a ogni parola perché, andiamo, un piano del genere era talmente stupido che poteva solo essere vero, nessuno si sarebbe mai inventato una scusa così patetica e con più brecce del Titanic.

Oh, se soltanto Derek non fosse scappato subito dopo aver smesso di vuotare il sacco, Cora avrebbe volentieri cominciato a ficcargli un po’ di sale in zucca, probabilmente a suon di legnate. Non poteva credere che suo fratello fosse stato così stupido, o così cieco. Per tutta la notte Cora non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quanto spesse dovevano essere state le fette di prosciutto sugli occhi di Derek, anni prima, e a quanto sarebbero potute diventare spesse le sue, se non ci metteva una pezza finché era ancora in tempo. Il guizzo di scrivere a Mike le era balenato per la testa, ma si era fermata in tempo: meglio non mettere troppa carne al fuoco. Già adesso la sua mente era un tumulto di emozioni difficili da gestire, Mike poteva attendere per un po’. Non troppo, però; non se lo sarebbe mai aspettata, ma le mancava più del previsto. Presto, gli avrebbe scritto presto.

Invece aveva scritto un messaggio a Derek, in parte per non rischiare che la tensione del loro ultimo confronto degenerasse e in parte per provare a sondare il terreno, e lui le aveva dato appuntamento a pranzo nel locale dove si trovavano in quel momento.

Fu così che, dopo aver parlato per ore di altro, Cora si schiarì la voce e attirò lo sguardo di Derek su di sé.

«Sei un idiota.»

«Scusami?»

Derek la guardava con la faccia di chi sa di cosa stai parlando, ma finge comunque di non sapere.

«Non giriamoci intorno, io lo so, tu lo sai, possiamo concordare che sei e sei stato un idiota. Non credi che sia ora di cercare di mettere le cose a posto?»

«Ci ho provato.»

Cora alzò un sopracciglio, Derek rispose con due sopracciglia corrugate, e a lei venne da ridere quando la voce di Stiles risuonò nella sua testa e la rimproverò di non fare comunicazioni silenziose con il fratello.

«Non ci hai provato. Lo hai ringraziato per avermi riportata a casa, più o meno, e hai portato il vostro Alpha a casa sua. Oh sì, hai fatto anche un po’ lo stalker sotto la sua finestra, il che è leggermente inquietante.»

«Ero lì per te,» borbottò Derek, con lo sguardo fisso sul panino.

«Sì certo, come no.»

Derek ringhiò piano e Cora ridacchiò.

«Non mi fai paura, e non ti illudere di riuscire a distrarmi. Il locale, la nostra salsa… non ho più sei anni, so cosa stai facendo. Ho solo una domanda da farti: se ne avessi la possibilità, ne approfitteresti?»

Se ciò che vide negli occhi di Derek era vero, quella era la risposta che le serviva.

Decise di non insistere oltre, almeno non in quel frangente, e di mettersi invece in moto. Avrebbe fatto in modo che quei due si chiarissero, in una maniera o nell’altra. Qualsiasi cosa ne fosse derivata, sarebbe stata meglio della situazione attuale. Peggio di così non si poteva fare, giusto?


	6. Capitolo 6

Ecco, Stiles lo sapeva che sarebbe successo. Gliel’aveva detto, a Lydia. Maledizione!

Era stato un periodo quasi perfetto, quello appena trascorso, il che era a dir poco inaspettato, a dirla tutta. Nelle settimane passate da quando Derek aveva messo piede a casa Stilinski per la prima volta dal ritorno di Stiles a Beacon Hills, Cora era uscita ogni giorno, o quasi, ed era sempre rientrata con il sorriso stampato in faccia, un sorriso talmente luminoso da essere quasi inquietante, al punto che, se non avesse conosciuto i retroscena, Stiles si sarebbe preoccupato per lei. E il merito era tutto di Derek, di come l’aveva accolta e di come l’aveva fatta sentire di nuovo a casa. Di come le aveva restituito una famiglia.

A Stiles andava più che bene così. Ogni sera Cora gli raccontava tutte le cose che aveva fatto assieme al fratello, felice ed entusiasta come una scolaretta alle prime armi di poter condividere con lui quelle esperienze, di poter condividere il suo passato e il suo futuro. Derek che la portava a correre nella Riserva, Derek che le chiedeva di esplorare insieme la cripta segreta di famiglia e aiutarlo a fare l’inventario, Derek di qua, Derek di là. A ogni uscita Cora sembrava diventare, se possibile, più felice e soprattutto più serena. Gli aveva persino confessato di aver chiamato Mike e di avergli raccontato come stavano andando le cose, per la bellezza di tre ore di telefonata.

_Ah, l’amour._

Cora era talmente piena di gioia che quando gli aveva chiesto, quasi con timidezza, il permesso di invitare Derek lì a casa Stiles non aveva potuto dire di no. Non che l’avrebbe fatto, ovviamente – dopotutto aveva giurato a se stesso che non l’avrebbe ostacolata – ma era stato davvero impossibile anche solo ipotizzare di opporsi al paio d’occhi da cucciolo smarrito che Cora aveva sfoderato, pescandoli da chissà dove. 

Era successo così, un po’ in sordina. Derek era rientrato nella sua quotidianità in punta di piedi, silenzioso come un fantasma. L’aveva fatto in modo così poco intrusivo che Stiles non riusciva proprio a ricordare il momento in cui trovare Derek seduto sul divano o a tavola per cena era passato dall’essere fonte di profondo turbamento a essere qualcosi di abituale e quasi gradevole.

Stiles era certo che gran parte del lavoro sporco l’avessero fatto proprio i due Hale. Da un lato buona parte della colpa ce l’aveva Cora che, oltre a descrivergli nel dettaglio ogni emozionante interazione con il fratello – cosa che riportava alla sua mente ricordi piacevoli di un passato che lui stesso aveva vissuto, per quanto si sforzasse di nasconderlo – non perdeva occasione per perorare la sua causa. Stiles non contava più le volte in cui l’amica, con una dolcezza e delicatezza incredibili, gli aveva raccontato di come Derek non riuscisse a perdonarsi per gli errori del passato, di quanto ci stesse male, di quanto ancora soffrisse; tutte cose che Stiles aveva cercato di non ascoltare, ma che evidentemente avevano comunque fatto una piccola breccia nel suo cuore. Dall’altro lato c’era proprio Derek con tutta quella specie di… aura di profonda contrizione che sembrava circondarlo all’istante ogni volta che incrociava Stiles o anche solo varcava la soglia di casa sua, confermando senza volere le parole della sorella.

Stiles lo aveva studiato a lungo, soprattutto le prime volte, convinto di poterlo cogliere in flagrante e poter dire che no, non era vero niente. All’inizio quell’aria da cane bastonato che Derek sembrava portarsi sempre addosso, oltre che non risultare ai suoi occhi per niente credibile, gli aveva dato un fastidio enorme: come si permetteva, proprio lui, di aggirarsi per casa come se Stiles gli avesse appena ucciso il micio? Solo che poi pian piano, anche se meno piano di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, la rabbia, il rancore e lo scetticismo erano svaniti, lasciandosi dietro una specie di malinconia e sì, anche di tenerezza a cui Stiles si era inizialmente opposto, solo per poi capitolare e arrendersi. Perché Derek pareva sentirsi, a tutti gli effetti, tremendamente colpevole e dispiaciuto, e non solo, quasi logorato. Da cosa lo sapevano bene entrambi. E questo l’aveva colpito così tanto e in maniera così inaspettata che Stiles non era stato preparato.

Da lì all’accoglierlo davvero nella sua routine, il passo era stato abbastanza breve. Stiles aveva lentamente smesso di mostrare astio quando si incrociavano e Derek, con sommo stupore di entrambi, aveva fatto qualche microscopico tentativo di approccio, cosa che prima non aveva mai osato fare. Anche se non c’erano ancora grandi interazioni tra loro – Derek che gli riempiva la tazza di caffè e gliela lasciava sul tavolo se e quando passava di casa al mattino non si poteva certo annoverare come un’interazione vera e propria – Stiles lo considerava pur sempre un passo avanti, verso dove non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

Il fatto era uno e uno soltanto: il pentimento e il senso di colpa, o qualsiasi cosa fosse a pesare così tanto sulle spalle del licantropo, erano veri, e Stiles non era riuscito a ignorarlo.

Un brivido lungo la schiena riportò Stiles al presente e gli ricordò a cosa doveva il nervosismo crescente. Fuori in cortile, sotto l’albero e vicino alla sua moto, Scott stava spostando il peso del corpo da un piede a un altro. Stiles strinse i pugni, ma riuscì a controllarsi e a non sbatterli contro il vetro della finestra.

Era ritornato a casa da appena qualche minuto; poche ore prima si era messo d’impegno per finire un compito che Tara gli aveva assegnato e si era accorto di non avere le piante giuste per farlo, perciò aveva fatto una veloce capatina alla Riserva per procurarsele. Quando era rientrato per un momento era sembrato tutto a posto, Cora  lo aveva salutato con un grido dalla cucina, dove stava infilando qualcosa di non meglio identificato nel forno, e lui e Derek si erano scambiati un veloce cenno del capo, con conseguente e ormai abitudinaria abbassata d’occhi da parte del licantropo. Tutto regolare, finché Stiles non si era girato per appendere la giacca all’ingresso e dalla finestra aveva visto lui.

«No. No, no e poi no,» sibilò tra i denti, attirando l’attenzione di entrambi i fratelli. Derek si alzò dal divano e gli si avvicinò, incerto, seguito da Cora.

«Questo è stalking. Lo voglio via dal mio giardino.»

«Stiles…»

«No! È la millesima volta che arriva qui, si piazza sotto quel dannato albero e resta fermo lì. Una persona normale sarebbe già stata arrestata, ma lui no, lui può. Giuro che quell’albero lo faccio tagliare.»

Stiles si girò, certo di trovare l’amica, e invece il più vicino a lui era Derek, che teneva una mano sospesa nell’aria, come se avesse avuto in mente di posargliela sulla spalla ma si fosse fermato prima di farlo davvero. Stiles lo squadrò, un’occhiata a metà tra il curioso e l’accusatore, sfidandolo a parlare.

Derek sembrò ponderare con cura se farlo o meno, ma alla fine corrugò le sopracciglia e aprì la bocca.

«Stiles… non lo fa per innervosirti, o per darti fastidio.»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi al suono di quelle parole. Non riusciva a crederci, stava davvero parlando con lui, per la prima volta o quasi, e lo faceva prendendo le parti di Scott?

«Cerca di capire,» continuò Derek, facendo tentativamente un passo avanti. «In quei giorni, Scott era… non sai cos’ha passato, Allison–»

«Io non so cos’ha passato?» gracchiò Stiles. Fu un’interruzione che lui stesso non si era aspettato, la sua bocca aveva parlato prima ancora che il cervello riuscisse a uscire dalla doccia gelata nella quale era finito. Aveva sbagliato a lasciarsi andare, ad allentare la presa sulla corazza che da anni lo proteggeva.

«Stiles, io–»

«No. No, no, no!»

Stiles si voltò verso Cora e la guardò, allontanando lo sguardo dalla serpe in seno che ora aveva finalmente abbassato la mano, ma che restava in piedi davanti a lui, come se ne avesse il diritto. Stiles cominciò a sentire il cuore battergli talmente forte nel petto da rischiare di scoppiare, mentre i polmoni  si riempivano troppo velocemente.

L’espressione di Cora era… dispiaciuta? Stiles non ne era certo, non riusciva a esserlo. Il suo istinto gli diceva di sì mentre la guardava avvicinarsi, incerta. Doveva essere dispiaciuta, eppure Stiles non riusciva a crederlo perché aveva riconosciuto in lei la stessa curvatura delle labbra e la stessa piega delle sopracciglia che Derek aveva avuto l’ultima volta che si erano visti, anni prima. E quella volta Derek non era stato dispiaciuto, tutt’altro: aveva appena finito di gettarlo via come uno straccio usato.

«No, è troppo. È tutto troppo. Non ce la faccio a stare qui, non così. Non posso. Pensavo che sarei riuscito a gestire la cosa, ma non posso. Io…» Stiles sentì la rabbia montargli dentro, tentare di prendere il sopravvento per nascondere il dolore, finendo solo per acuire tutto quello che provava e che già da solo gli faceva vorticare la stanza tutto attorno.

«Nnon ci posso credere! Insomma, uno dovrebbe imparare dai propri errori, giusto? E invece...» Stiles stava iperventilando e alzando la voce sempre di più, se ne rendeva conto, eppure non riusciva a fermarsi. Era come un fiume in piena, senza argini. In effetti era proprio così che si sentiva. Si voltò di nuovo verso Derek, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava a una velocità preoccupante, e puntò lo sguardo dritto nel suo.

«Io non so cos’ha passato? Io? Lo stai dicendo a me, davvero?» Non riusciva a credere di esserci cascato di nuovo. Aveva lasciato che Derek rientrasse nella sua vita, e lui lo aveva tradito di nuovo. Come osava difendere Scott, lì davanti a lui, e usare Allison per farlo? «Sei tu a non sapere cos’ho passato io!»

Smise di parlare, anche solo per qualche istante, e istintivamente il suo corpo cercò un punto di appoggio che gli permettesse di riprendere un po’ di fiato. Il punto di appoggiò si rivelò essere un muro dietro di lui a cui Stiles non sapeva bene come era arrivato e contro cui cedette tutto il proprio peso. Le mani gli tremavano, il cuore sembrava volergli esplodere nel petto e non riusciva, non riusciva proprio a incontrare gli occhi dei suoi interlocutori mentre riversava su di loro tutto il veleno che aveva accumulato in anni.

Quando un’ombra fece per avvicinarsi a lui, Stiles seppe chi era senza nemmeno doverlo guardare.

«Tu! Non osare fare un passo in più. Lo sai cosa vuol dire sentirsi inutili, portarsi il peso di una morte sulle spalle. Lo sapevi – lo sai! – e avresti potuto usare qualsiasi scusa per togliermi dai piedi. E invece cosa mi hai fatto? Cos’è, sono stato un bel passatempo per un po’ e poi ti sei annoiato? Se è così che ripaghi qualche bella pomiciata spinta non oso immaginare quando vai a letto con qualcuno per davvero.»

Stiles prese fiato prima di continuare e Derek non aspettò un altro altolà, si fece avanti e lo afferrò per le spalle. Quel contatto improvviso, così doloroso e allo stesso tempo così desiderato, ruppe gli ultimi argini che erano rimasti in lui e Stiles non ce la fece più. Cominciò a urlare e a prenderlo a pugni dove riusciva, sul petto o in viso, ovunque arrivasse a colpire, senza badare minimamente al fatto che si stava comportando come una ragazzina isterica.

«Mi hai usato, come si fa con una… con una puttana! Sono stato utile quando non riuscivi a uscire dal tuo baratro di depressione del cavolo o quando eri nervoso o mille altre stronzate inutili, e quando hai avuto il tuo bel branco lo stupido umano non ti è servito più. E fanculo se lo stupido umano intanto era stato tanto coglione da innamorarsi! Ti odio. Ti odio perché più ci provo e meno riesco a dimenticarti. Ti odio, ti odio, ti odio.»

Stiles non si rese conto di essere accasciato a terra, né di esserlo tra le braccia di qualcuno, finché non smise di tremare e il suo respiro iniziò a regolarizzarsi. Per lunghi minuti tutto il mondo scomparve e rimase solo un lieve rumore di fondo inaspettatamente rassicurante, su cui Stiles si concentrò con tutto se stesso. Quando alla fine riaprì gli occhi, confuso, scoprì che Derek lo aveva seguito sul pavimento freddo e lo stava stringendo tra le braccia, e quella cantilena su cui non si era troppo interrogato era sempre Derek, che mormorava il cielo solo sapeva cosa dritto nel suo orecchio destro. Stiles deglutì, nervoso, indeciso sul da farsi. Poi il suo cervello riprese a funzionare e Stiles si ricordò di ciò che aveva detto prima di crollare tra le braccia di Derek come una vergine vittoriana.

No. _Nonononononono_ , non l’aveva detto davvero. Cercò di uscire da quel groviglio di arti, si dibatté disperatamente, ma non ci fu verso.

«Aspetta.»

«Lasciami,» sibilò lui in risposta, tentando ancora di liberarsi. Derek non cedette.

«Lasciami parlare, e se poi vorrai ancora andartene non te lo impedirò.»

«Non ti devo niente.»

«Lo so. Io invece ti devo almeno una spiegazione. Mi dispiace,» mormorò Derek, a voce così bassa da risultare quasi inudibile.

Stiles serrò le labbra così strette che scomparirono in una linea dritta e dura. Non avrebbe ceduto, no, non se ne parlava, categoricamente no. Non importava che rifiutare quelle scuse fosse doloroso quanto tagliarsi una mano, non ci sarebbe cascato di nuovo.

«Mi dispiace, ti chiedo scusa.»

«Mi chiedi scusa?» gracchiò Stiles, eppure, pur sputando parole al vetriolo, non poté impedirsi di accoccolarsi tra quelle braccia forti e calde. «Credi che non sappia che avrei dovuto fare di più?» sussurrò, boccheggiando appena. Se solo si lasciava andare ai ricordi gli mancava l’aria. «Pensi che non sappia che avrei dovuto fermarla? Allison era… aveva… avrei dovuto provare. Avrei dovuto fare in modo che restasse a casa, avrei dovuto fare in modo che non mettesse piede nella Riserva, avrei dovuto…»

«Non è colpa tua, se Allison è morta.»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, tremante. Oh sì che lo era, invece.

«È successo tutto molto in fretta, forse troppo,» cominciò Derek. «Quella notte… la notte in cui è morta Allison e i giorni che sono seguiti.»

Derek si fermò, forse per dargli modo di ribattere. Non che Stiles non ne sarebbe stato assolutamente in grado, se anche avesse voluto. Lasciò che Derek riprendesse a parlare, considerato che quella poteva annoverarsi come la conversazione più lunga che gli aveva mai sentito fare.

«È vero che eravamo abituati a dover affrontare un disastro dopo l’altro, che capitavano sempre tutte in una volta. Prima Peter, poi Kate, poi quei wendigo impazziti e tutto il resto. Eravamo sicuri di quello che stavamo per fare e delle nostre capacità, per quello vi avevamo detto di restare a casa. Avevamo un piano–»

«Che non comprendeva gli umani inutili, ovviamente,» sibilò piano Stiles.

La sua bocca aveva parlato di nuovo prima che il suo cervello ne fosse consapevole. Era il suo istinto di sopravvivenza che cercava di risparmiargli un’ulteriore ferita, non poteva essere altrimenti. Una voce da qualche parte sopra di loro si schiarì in un gesto carico di impazienza e Stiles si ricordò della presenza di Cora. Non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ in colpa: le cose stavano andando così bene negli ultimi tempi, e per colpa sua quella serata era rovinata.

Derek riprese a parlare come se Stiles non avesse detto nulla.

«Avevamo un piano ed eravamo sicuri che avrebbe funzionato. E all’improvviso, invece, non funzionava più. Il branco perdeva terreno, eravamo feriti e stanchi. Quella sera prima dell’attacco io e Scott avevamo deciso che ci saremmo mossi meglio se tu e Allison non ci foste stati, perché non avremmo avuto la preoccupazione che ci fosse la vostra vita in gioco, così siamo venuti da voi e vi abbiamo chiesto di restare a casa.»

Derek aspettò qualche istante prima di continuare, e Stiles si chiese se per caso non gli servisse un po’ di incoraggiamento. A lui di certo serviva eccome. Sì, perché per quanta rabbia e rancore potesse portarsi dentro sapeva bene che quella notte era stata dura per tutti loro.

Derek lo strinse brevemente tra le braccia e Stiles si concesse di scivolare nel ricordo del momento in cui Derek gli aveva fatto quella richiesta: era entrato dalla finestra della sua camera e l’aveva afferrato per poi regalargli il bacio più eccitante della sua vita, così, senza dire una parola. Stiles ricordava la sensazione di avere le gambe di gelatina e Derek che lo sorreggeva per impedirgli di cadere a terra. Nessuno lo aveva mai baciato in quel modo, né prima, né dopo.

Solo dopo quel bacio, durato decisamente a lungo, Derek gli aveva spiegato la situazione e gli aveva chiesto di starsene in disparte, per quella volta, e lasciar fare a loro. Era stato bello, e strano, e inquietante al tempo stesso, perchè l’ansia di Derek era stata talmente evidente che Stiles avrebbe potuto definire quella richiesta una supplica, e non si sarebbe stupito se di punto in bianco Derek si fosse gettato in ginocchio a implorarlo. Proprio per il modo in cui gliel'aveva chiesto, perchè capiva il senso di quella richiesta e perchè sapeva che Scott stava facendo lo stesso con Allison – e lei non avrebbe mai acconsentito se non l’avesse fatto anche lui – Stiles aveva accettato. Non era stata una cosa facile, eppure Stiles aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare: aveva promesso al suo ragazzo che non si sarebbe presentato ma che, anzi, avrebbe passato la serata ad architettare piani malvagi per intrappolare Derek in quella stanza e non lasciarlo uscire finché non lo avesse fatto svenire a colpi di baci identici a quello. Derek era andato via ridacchiando.

Stiles si era sforzato con tutto se stesso di tenere l'ansia crescente al minimo, almeno finché sapeva che Derek avrebbe potuto percepirla. Poi però non ce l'aveva fatta più: si era seduto sul letto, le mani strette l'una nell'altra fino a far diventare bianche le nocche, e aveva cominciato la lunga attesa. Era stato difficile, durissimo non afferrare la mazza da baseball e correre nella Riserva; a un certo punto si era alzato in piedi e aveva cominciato a percorrere chilometri facendo avanti e indietro nella sua stanza, si era seduto al computer, si era alzato di nuovo, si era messo a fare il bucato – poi abbandonato in mucchi semi-viventi sul pavimento – e aveva persino cercato di fare esercizi fisici, di quelli che Scott amava tanto. Eppure, per quanto ci avesse provato, niente era riuscito a distoglierlo dal pensiero delle persone che amava. _Cristo!_ C'era il suo ragazzo, il suo uomo che rischiava la pelliccia tra gli alberi, e il suo migliore amico, quello che era più che un fratello, e lui se ne stava lì con le mani in mano! Ogni volta, però, che i suoi occhi scivolavano traditori verso la porta, Stiles ricordava il modo in cui Derek lo aveva supplicato. Per una volta, una sola, maledettissima volta, era stato intenzionato a ubbidire.

E poi era arrivata Allison che si era presentata a casa sua e non era certo vestita per un pigiama party. Aveva tutte le intenzioni di raggiungere il branco, era armata dalla testa ai piedi e aveva detto a Stiles, senza mezzi termini, che ci sarebbe andata comunque, con o senza di lui, e che la sua visita era di semplice cortesia, perchè si immaginava di sapere bene cosa Stiles stesse provando.

Stiles non si era mai sentito combattuto come lo era stato in quel momento. Quando Allison si era mossa per andarsene, senza di lui, alla fine aveva ceduto. Era consapevole che stava infrangendo la sua promessa a Derek, ma non poteva lasciar andare Allison da sola, non importava quanto fosse in grado di difendersi. Stiles non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

La voce di Derek lo riportò al presente.

«Quando siete arrivati,» riprese, molto più teso di prima, «quando ho sentito il tuo odore, è stato un pugno nello stomaco. Eravamo stanchi, scoraggiati, faticavamo a guardarci le spalle tra di noi e all’improvviso c’eravate anche voi da proteggere. E poi è cambiato tutto. Dalla paura per la vostra vita è scattato l’istinto di proteggervi e ci siamo battuti con forze che non credevamo di avere. Non ti ho perso di vista un secondo, quella notte. Ricordo il tuo odore ovunque, come se mi fossi istintivamente settato su quello, ed è stato quello che mi ha spinto a battermi come non avevo mai fatto prima. Ero furioso, ma anche fiero, e poi, quando era tutto praticamente finito, le cose si sono invertite di nuovo. Allison è stata attaccata e tu ti sei gettato in mezzo per salvarla e tutti e due siete caduti a terra, e poi tutto quello che ricordo è che sanguinavi così tanto da non sembrare possibile e non mi rispondevi, e più i secondi passavano più perdevi colore.»

Derek rabbrividì, sotto di lui, e Stiles fece lo stesso. Non aveva memoria di ciò di cui Derek stava parlando, ovviamente, aveva perso conoscenza quasi subito, ma ricordava alla perfezione l’istante in cui aveva capito cosa sarebbe successo e si era gettato davanti a Allison. La sensazione di quegli artigli che gli trapassavano lo stomaco tutt’ora gli regalava gli incubi.

«Allison è morta così. Vi abbiamo portati entrambi in ospedale, ma per lei era troppo tardi. Scott era distrutto in quei giorni,» continuò Derek, senza smettere di stringerlo, e Stiles glielo lasciò fare perché in quel momento voleva semplicemente essere tra le braccia di qualcuno, non essere solo. «Era distrutto, eppure era lì con noi ad aspettare e sperare che ti svegliassi, pensava al suo migliore amico oltre che alla sua ragazza. A un certo punto non ce l’ha fatta più e…» Derek si interruppe soltanto per un secondo, come se avesse voluto dire qualcos’altro, ma riprese a parlare quasi immediatamente, troppo perché Stiles potesse soffermarsi a pensarci. «Mi ha chiamato fuori dalla tua stanza. Per parlare solo con me. E mi ha detto che una cosa del genere non doveva più succedere. Allison era morta, io e Scott non potevamo sopportare l’idea che potesse succedere anche a te. La tua vita era appesa a un filo e pensare che l’avresti di nuovo messa a rischio non appena ti fossi rimesso in piedi era inaccettabile. È stato in quel momento che abbiamo deciso di allontanarti dal branco e da tutto quello che ti coinvolgeva così tanto da farti rischiare la vita,» mormorò Derek. «Non so se hai ricordi di quando ti sei svegliato.»

Stiles serrò gli occhi. Sì, sì che ne aveva; quella era forse la memoria più vivida di tutta quella faccenda. Ricordava il torpore che lo avvolgeva dissiparsi lentamente, la nebbia degli analgesici e comunque il dolore fisico di fondo, non del tutto pacato. Ricordava di aver aperto gli occhi, di aver messo a fuoco la stanza e aver visto suo padre seduto accanto a lui che gli stringeva la mano. Poi aveva voltato la testa a guardare dall’altro lato del letto e non c’era stato altro che il dolore inimmaginabile che aveva provato quando incrociare lo sguardo del suo migliore amico, fermo in piedi accanto a Derek, gli aveva ricordato Allison.

«Hai aperto gli occhi e ci hai guardati, e poi hai chiesto di lei,» stava ricordando anche Derek. «Eri lì, più morto che vivo, e hai chiesto di lei. Quando io e Scott ti abbiamo detto che non c'era stato niente da fare… dopo non è stato difficile farti credere a tutta quella rabbia, anche se fingerla è stato… non hai idea di quanto siamo stati sollevati quando hai aperto gli occhi. Non volevo altro che stare lì, stringerti, sentirti vivo. Il lupo dentro di me e anche l’umano, tutto il mio essere non desiderava altro, ma non potevamo. Il tuo senso di colpa era così forte che si poteva fiutare, quella sera, così lo abbiamo usato… io e Scott» sottolineò, «lo abbiamo usato per farti lasciare la città, ma non abbiamo mai pensato quello che ti abbiamo detto, Scott non l'ha mai pensato.»

Derek gli afferrò delicatamente il mento e lo alzò verso il suo viso. C'era così tanto dolore in quegli occhi verdi... da quanto non guardava Derek dritto negli occhi a quel modo?

«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di averti detto che eri un peso, mi dispiace di averti detto che eri una debolezza. Mi dispiace di averti detto che avrei preferito non rendere un “umano inutile” parte del branco. Mi dispiace averti detto che ti eri immaginato qualunque sentimento ci fosse tra di noi. Mi dispiace di aver lasciato che Scott ti desse la colpa della morte di Allison e di avergli dato manforte.»

Stiles tremava e non sapeva cosa pensare. Nel suo cervello c’erano troppe informazioni e tutto il resto di lui era un tumulto di emozioni, era semplicemente impossibile processare tutto. Derek gli stava dicendo che era stata tutta una messa in scena, che era stato tutto voluto? Che per tanto tempo era stato così male soltanto perché volevano salvargli la vita? Non riusciva a crederci, era un piano troppo… assurdo, e fallace, per essere la verità. Scosse la testa, o almeno tentò, considerato che Derek la teneva ancora tra le mani.

«Quando te ne sei andato senza dire una parola abbiamo capito di aver sbagliato, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Avevamo pensato che te ne andassi, sì, ma non ci è mai passato per la testa che potessi comunque restare invischiato nel soprannaturale. In quel primo momento allontanarti da noi era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare, l’unica soluzione possibile. Non pretendo di essere perdonato, lo spero, ma non lo pretendo. Voglio solo che tu sappia che non è vero che sei stato la causa della morte di Allison, noi non lo abbiamo mai creduto.»

Stiles riuscì a liberarsi con un movimento secco, e si fissò le mani. Nella sua testa rimbombava insistente una domanda, una che si portava nel cuore da tanto tempo, che aveva cercato di sopire in ogni modo e che invece era resistita contro tutti i suoi sforzi, per poi risorgere come la fenice dalle ceneri a causa delle parole di Derek.

«Tutto qui?» gli chiese, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. Derek lo guardò e alzò le sopracciglia, confuso. Stiles corrugò le proprie, e a Derek non rimase altra scelta se non quella di esprimersi a parole.

«Tutto qui cosa?»

«Abbiamo finito di percorrere il viale dei ricordi?» continuò, cercando di evitare che l’acidità prendesse il sopravvento per nascondere la sua vulnerabilità. Non voleva più continuare quella discussione, non voleva sentire quello che Derek gli stava dicendo. Derek poteva dire quello che voleva, Stiles sapeva di non aver fatto abbastanza per Allison, sapeva che se si fosse imposto di più, allora forse...

«No,» rispose Derek. «Volevo che sapessi...» trasse fiato e indurì il viso prima di continuare, come a sfidarlo a prenderlo in giro, o a ribattere in alcun modo, «…che sapessi che non ti sei immaginato nulla, tutto quello che provavo era vero. E che non ho mai smesso di provare qualcosa per te.»

Stiles sbattè le palpebre, confuso e anche leggermente incredulo: Derek Hale che faceva una confessione del genere non era certo cosa di tutti i giorni, anche se Stiles lo trovava parecchio ammorbidito nel carattere rispetto al passato. Sentire quelle parole lo destabilizzò ancora di più perché, se doveva essere onesto, non era certo di che cosa voleva da _loro_. E ora che Derek si era confessato? Cos’avrebbe dovuto fare lui, correre e gettarsi ai suoi piedi, e dimenticare anni di inferno? Capiva perché l’avevano fatto, in un certo senso. Quanti piani assurdi si era inventato lui stesso pur di tenere suo padre fuori da quell’inferno e al sicuro? Il solo fatto che anche lui fosse a conoscenza di quel piano, come gli aveva fatto capire Derek, era una testimonianza di buona fede già di suo, per quanto piccola. Ma l’ombra di Allison restava, e con essa il dolore che ne era derivato.

Annuì a Derek e si alzò in piedi – quand'è che si era calmato? – appena barcollante ma con un po’ più di chiarezza in testa, poi gli tese la mano. Non pensava certo che a Derek servisse un aiuto, ovvio che no, era più un gesto simbolico. Rimase piacevolmente colpito quando Derek la prese e si alzò anche lui, con la speranza che gli faceva brillavare lo sguado.

«Non posso tornare a essere subito quello che ero quattro anni fa,» cominciò guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e sperò vivamente di riuscire a dire con un po' di chiarezza almeno parte di quello che gli stava passando per la testa in quel momento. «Ma non voglio nemmeno che pensi che non lo sarò mai. Non so se capisci cosa intendo. Sono successe tante cose, tante cose che vanno chiarite e ci vuole del tempo. Però ho capito cosa cerchi di dirmi, credo. Io…»

Stiles dovette farsi forza e lottare contro l’istinto allenato che gli gridava, in un disperato bisogno di autopreservazione, di non lasciarsi avvicinare di nuovo e rischiare, così, di venire ferito ancora. Il desiderio di farsi stringere da quelle braccia però era sempre rimasto lì, obbligato a sopirsi ma sempre presente, così come la necessitò di essere rassicurato da qualcuno, e Stiles si riscoprì a chiedersi se il profumo di Derek era ancora come lo ricordava. Preso il coraggio a quattro mani, fece un passo in avanti e appoggiò la testa al suo petto. Non lo abbracciò e pregò che Derek facesse altrettanto, si limitò a quel contatto e chiuse gli occhi, respirando piano. Quasi rilassato.

«Grazie per avermi detto che non ero solo un passatempo,» mormorò. Sperò ardentemente che con quelle parole Derek potesse capire cosa intendeva davvero, quanto era grato di poter tornare a respirare, sperare, amare. Sì, perché nell’attimo stesso in cui aveva compiuto quel gesto si era sentito come liberato. Certo, rimaneva il senso di colpa per la morte di un’amica, la certezza interiore che, per quante volte potesse ripetere il contrario, la colpa in realtà fosse tutta sua. Avrebbe continuato a conviverci, ma forse sarebbe stato più facile con qualcuno vicino. Restava anche il timore di aver sbagliato, però era solo un piccolo dubbio, annebbiato dalla speranza che gli montava dentro a ondate sempre maggiori.

Forse, dopotutto, quel viaggio non era stato un’idea così assurda.

Quando rialzò le palpebre vide Cora seduta sui gradini, che li guardava sorridente con gli occhi lucidi e i guantoni da forno ancora sulle mani.

«Siete due idioti,» ridacchiò, per poi passarsi un guantone su uno zigomo.

Stiles sorrise, genuinamente divertito da quella commozione così dolce e spontanea, e Cora si alzò, fingendosi offesa.

«Non ridere di me, Stilinski, o tutti i tuoi studi da Emissario non ti serviranno per scampare alla mia ira.»

A quelle parole, Derek lo allontanò con delicatezza da sé e lo fissò, le sopracciglia parlanti e interrogative bene in mostra. Stiles non era certo di volersi aprire così tanto così presto, ma ci pensò Cora al posto suo.

«Stiles sta studiando per diventare Emissario. L’Emissario del branco di New Haven dice che è molto promettente.»

«Cora…» la ammonì Stiles, indurendo appena lo sguardo.

«Andiamo, credi davvero che riusciresti a tenerglielo nascosto? Proprio ora che avete fatto pace? È un lupo, ricordi? Non è proprio come frequentare un qualsiasi umano.»

Stiles sentì le guance andare a fuoco, a suo discaspito.

«Non c’entra! Nessuno dovrebbe saperlo.»

«Il nostro branco non ha un Emissario. Quando Scott è diventato l’Alpha, Deaton ha lasciato la città e non si è più fatto vivo,» si inserì Derek.

«Probabilmente perché Deaton era l’Emissario degli Hale. Ora che il branco ha un nuovo Alpha il compito non è più suo,» mormorò Stiles tra sé e sé.

«Potresti essere tuo.»

Stiles si irrigidì all’istante e d’istinto fece un passo indietro. «No.»

«Stiles –»

«No!»

Entrambi i fratelli Hale avevano pronunciato all’unisono il suo nome, uno quasi supplicante, l’altra visibilmente preoccupata, ma quell’idea era semplicemente infattibile e Stiles non aveva il minimo dubbio al riguardo. Puntò gli occhi in quelli di Derek e si assicurò di essere più chiaro possibile mentre parlava.

«Posso credere, se mi dici che non lo pensavi, posso… provarci. Forse posso capirlo, credo, ma Scott,» e pronunciare il suo nome gli costò un’immensa fatica, « è un’altra cosa. Non stava fingendo quella sera, quando mi ha urlato quanto sono stato stupido, o che sono stato la causa della morte della sua ragazza. Non sei stato tu a dirlo, è stato lui, e piangeva mentre lo diceva. Forse non lo pensava davvero, forse sì, io non lo so, perché in quel momento il mio migliore amico, quello che credevo un fratello, mi ha voltato le spalle e mi ha accusato di avergli tolto la persona che lo rendeva più felice al mondo. Voleva solo che me ne andassi? Beh, ci è riuscito, però non era quello il suo scopo mentre parlava. Io l’ho visto il dolore nel suo sguardo, ero la persona che conosceva meglio Scott al mondo, o almeno pensavo che fosse così. Le cose che mi diceva in quel momento le stava pensando.»

«Ma stava soffrendo per la morte di Allison,» cercò di mediare Cora, ipotizzando la scena.

«No, non è andata così,» la interruppe Derek. Stiles fece per ribattere, ma Derek non gliene diede il tempo. «Tu dici di conoscere bene Scott, ma dimentichi che anche Scott conosce bene te,» mormorò Derek in tono gentile. Stiles si morse un labbro, chiedendosi dove voleva andarea parare. «Ricordi cosa ti ho detto poco fa? Che il tuo senso di colpa era talmente forte che potevamo fiutarlo. È vero, Scott era distrutto dalla morte di Allison, ma lo era ancora di più quando ti ha visto, privo di conoscenza, su quel letto. Dovevamo proteggerti, allontanarti, e quando ti abbiamo detto di Allison... Scott ha usato la cosa che ti avrebbe convinto più facilemente ad andartene: il tuo senso di colpa.»

Stiles non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava sentendo. Avrebbe voluto gridare, o piangere, o fare qualsiasi cosa non fosse starsene lì, come bloccato. Era davvero andata così?

«Se fossi stato un lupo non avresti creduto nemmeno per un secondo alle sue parole, puzzavano di bugia a un miglio di distanza e il suo cuore sembrava una locomotiva per quanto correva veloce. Si è pentito nell'esatto istante in cui l'ha fatto, ma era servito allo scopo perciò non è tornato sui suoi passi. Avresti dovuto vederlo il giorno dopo: sono serviti tre di noi per tenerlo, era fuori di sè, non poteva sopportare l'idea di averti ferito in quel modo e non potersi nemmeno scusare. Lo abbiamo tenuto chiuso per ore nello scantinato del loft, prima che si calmasse.»

Stiles non riusciva a capire, quei fatti erano come i pezzi di un puzzle sbagliato, o di uno particolarmente difficile. Cosa dicevano del rapporto che aveva legato per anni lui e Scott? Quando sua madre era morta, Stiles si era appoggiato a Scott, e lo stesso aveva fatto Scott con lui quando il padre aveva abbandonato lui e Melissa. Scott era stato quella luce in fondo al tunnel che è sempre presente, anche quando suo padre indugiava un po’ troppo sullo Scotch dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro. Scott era stato la sua ancora e la sua famiglia, ed era riuscito a distruggere tutto nell’arco di una mezz’ora, affossandolo nel baratro dal cui orlo aveva cercato di allontanarsi sin dalla morte di sua madre, e tutto solo per proteggerlo?

Stiles fece per aprire bocca, forse per chiedere qualcosa, ma il volto di Allison fece capolino da suoi ricordi, e lui cambiò idea.

«Non sarò il vostro Emissario.»

E con quelle parole considerò chiusa la questione.


	7. Chapter 7

 

«È arrivato il pranzo!»

Stiles si fece largo tra i vari agenti di polizia, tenendo le braccia sollevate in alto nel tentativo di riparare da eventuali urti i sacchetti ricolmi che trasportava. Dietro di lui, Cora spostava svelta le dita sullo schermo del telefono e riusciva contemporaneamente a evitare qualsiasi ostacolo sul suo tragitto. Stiles ridacchiò e le fece strada fino all’ufficio del padre.

Dopo il suo confronto con lui, Derek e Cora erano riusciti ad avvicinarsi davvero, come se non ci fosse più nessuna barriera invisibile a separarli. Stiles aveva cercato di capire il perché di quel salto finale nel loro rapporto, e la spiegazione di Cora l’aveva lasciato senza parole. Stiles era commosso e allo stesso tempo confuso dal fatto che la sua amicizia con Cora potesse influire così tanto su una relazione affettiva importante quanto lo era quella con un fratello, e stupito oltre ogni dire perché Derek non sembrava avere nessun problema ad accettarlo. A quanto gli avevano rivelato, per entrambi il legame con Stiles era talmente profondo da essere indissolubile, per puro istinto, e proprio grazie a quell’istinto ognuno dei due accoglieva come ovvia l’influenza di Stiles sull’altro. Era stata una discussione alquanto confusa e nebulosa, e non soltanto per lui: come si faceva a spiegare qualcosa che risulta completamente naturale, che è puro istinto? Stiles aveva deciso che, in quanto apprendista Emissario, avrebbe studiato a fondo il caso, e non nascondeva che il mistero di un legame simile lo affascinasse in maniera particolare.

Così era successo che, grazie a quel nuovo clima rilassato che vigeva tra loro, Cora iniziasse a sentirsi molto più libera anche in favore di altri rapporti. Uno in particolare. Stiles non si sarebbe stupito se l’interlocutore con cui Cora stava scambiando tanti messaggi fosse Mike. Non che fosse la stessa cosa, ma lui stesso aveva passato ore a messaggiare con Lydia per aggiornarla sui recenti sviluppi.

Stiles spalancò la porta dell’ufficio ed entrò senza esitare, prima ancora di essere invitato; suo padre e Derek li aspettavano già lì, seduti comodamente alla scrivania.

«Sceriffo. Vice Sceriffo, credo dobbiate ritenervi più che fortunati, non è da tutti ritrovarsi i camerieri che gli servono il pranzo direttamente sul luogo di lavoro. Anzi no, il cameriere, la mia assistente ha aiutato ben poco.»

Appoggiò le buste sulla scrivania e si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle solo per vedere Cora ancora alle prese con il cellulare. Ghignando estrasse il proprio.

 

 

«Stiles?»

Stiles sollevò lo sguardo dal telefono e lo spostò sull’amica con tutta l’innocenza di cui era capace.

«Sì?»

«Hai per caso scritto a Mike?»

Derek e lo Sceriffo li osservavano a metà tra il divertito e il rassegnato.

«Oh certo, molte volte. Di solito gli chiedevo un passaggio in auto per andare alla locanda, ma è capitato anche che ci trovassimo a studiare insieme. O c’è stata quella volta che mi stava morendo la genziana, Tara mi avrebbe ucciso se non avessi avuto i petali in tempo, allora ho supplicato il suo aiuto, ma non è servito a niente.»

«Intendevo adesso.»

Stiles riconobbe un accenno di nervosismo e ridacchiò, prima di affrettarsi a scusarsi.

«Non te la prendere, ci tenevo solo ad averti per il pranzo, poi puoi tornare a messaggiare con il tuo ragazzo. Ora però mangiamo.»

«Non è il mio ragazzo!»

«È una frase che ultimamente sento spesso. Ciao papà! Derek.»

I due, interpellati, alzarono in simultanea le sopracciglia, le braccia incrociate allo stesso modo. Avevano passato decisamente troppo tempo insieme, in quegli anni; l'unica cosa che li differenziava al momento era l'età e la perenne aria da “tizio che cammina sulle uova” che aveva sostituito quella da “cane bastonato” che sembrava circondare Derek ogni qual volta Stiles era nei paraggi.

«Vi siete accorti che ci siamo anche noi? Incredibile. Dovrei offendermi, ma Cora mi piace troppo per farlo.»

«Mi spiace deluderti papà, Cora è impegnata e io…» Stiles si bloccò, le mani affondate nei sacchetti del pranzo. Corrugò le sopracciglia e cercò di capire, nel più breve tempo possibile, cosa “fosse” lui. Non poteva dire che aveva altri interessi, perché era chiaro a tutti quanto non disprezzasse né ragazzi né ragazze, e non era impegnato. Alzò brevemente lo sguardo su Derek e lo trovò a fissarlo, i suoi occhi penetranti puntati addosso. Stiles deglutì. «…e io ho troppe cose per la testa.» concluse, ricominciando subito a estrarre le confezioni del take-away con una mano mentre con l’altra faceva un gesto di finta noncuranza. La Lydia della sua testa rise sguaiatamente. Stiles cercò di ignorarla. «Sapete cosa vuol dire studiare da Emissario? Non avete la minima idea della mole di lavoro di cui mi ha caricato il mio Maestro prima di partire; non è umanamente possibile studiare tutta quella roba. È stato più semplice laurearsi a Yale.»

«Non era quello che intendevo, ma grazie per le chiarificazioni, mi solleva il pensiero che la tua Laurea sia stata una passeggiata. Ora pensi che mangeremo, prima che la pausa finisca, o è meglio se chiamiamo un asporto? Non intendo favorire il mio vice più di quanto non stia già facendo ultimamente,» scherzò lo Sceriffo.

Stiles porse a entrambi due confezioni e sorrise innocente.

«Credi davvero di favorirmi?» domandò Derek al suo superiore con un sopracciglio alzato, dopo aver aperto la scatola dalla cui facevano allegramente capolino dei freschissimi e verdissimi ciuffetti di insalata.

«Hai qualcosa da ridire sulla mia insalata?»

Derek alzò anche l’altro sopracciglio, espressione che Stiles interpretò come un “sei serio?”, ma che fu seguita da un breve lampo di panico che lo divertì, oltre che scatenargli un pelo di compassione.

«Non lamentarti, è cibo sano e colorato, un piacere per gli occhi e per lo stomaco. Non vorrai lasciare il tuo datore di lavoro a soffrire da solo, dico bene?» ghignò.

Erano passate solo due settimane da quando si erano chiariti, e sembrava che le cose tra lui e Derek stessero andando bene. Piano, costellate da molta ansia, ma bene.

Doveva ammettere che anche confrontarsi con suo padre era servito alla causa. Dopo la discussione cuore a cuore con Derek, Stiles aveva riflettuto a lungo su quello che era successo quattro anni prima, alla luce delle nuove informazioni che aveva ricevuto. Tra le altre cose c’era stata una specifica intuizione che, in un primo momento, durante le confessioni di Derek, Stiles aveva lasciato da parte, troppo concentrato su Derek stesso. Solo dopo diversi giorni di riflessione aveva deciso di smetterla di fare finta di niente e fare una visita a sorpresa al commissariato.

C'erano vari dettagli che avevano portato Stiles a domandarsi se in realtà suo padre sapesse più di quanto lui aveva creduto, un’idea che, in tutto quel tempo, non gli era mai nemmeno passata per l’anticamera del cervello, visto e considerato che mai avrebbe sospettato di essere stato vittima di una macchinazione per fargli lasciare la città. Tanto per cominciare, più ripensava alle parole di Derek, cercando di ricordarle con precisione, e più gli sembrava che Derek gli avesse volutamente taciuto qualcosa. Come quell’ostinarsi a ripetere «io e Scott», cosa che Stiles era stato troppo scioccato per esaminare, ma non per notare. Se poi Stiles frugava tra i ricordi dolorosi del passato non trovava alcuna traccia di un vero e proprio accanimento di suo padre nei confronti degli altri: nessuna strenua difesa del povero figlio tradito e scacciato, come sarebbe stato d'obbligo, nemmeno al principio. Nell’esatto momento in cui tutto era successo, suo padre era rimasto lì a tenergli la mano, vicino ma in disparte, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse. Inoltre c'era da considerare anche il fatto che Derek era diventato Vice Sceriffo: non che fosse così assurdo, Derek ne aveva senz’altro le qualità, ma non sarebbe mai arrivato a quella posizione se lo Sceriffo in carica gli avesse fatto attorno terra bruciata, mentre al contrario pareva che Derek fosse in assoluto il suo più stretto collaboratore, e non solo in base al grado. E poi, se ci pensava bene, gli venivano in mente tanti altri piccoli dettagli significativi, a partire dal modo in cui suo padre non aveva obiettato ma, anzi, aveva addirittura incoraggiato un loro riavvicinamento, per non parlare di come, pur senza mai insistere, per tutto quel tempo aveva cercato di fargli indirettamente mantenere i contatti con casa. Santo cielo, aveva persino conservato sulla scrivania la partecipazione di Scott, invece di appiccarle fuoco o darla in pasto a dei piragna affamati.

Così Stiles lo aveva affrontato, forse con un’aria un po’ troppo funerea per riuscire davvero a dialogare in tutta serenità, ma se non altro aveva cercato di mantenere le accuse dirette ben chiuse dentro il suo cervellino. Non era stato facile. Suo padre gli aveva confessato – non senza una buona dose di sensi di colpa perché, dopotutto, erano genitore e figlio mica per niente – che sì, aveva saputo del piano di Scott e Derek e no, non aveva fatto nulla per fermarli né per trovare una soluzione alternativa, perché in quei giorni terribili, oltre a dover gestire come Sceriffo la morte sospetta di un'adolescente e il ferimento di un altro, era dovuto rimanere inerme a guardare il suo bambino che lottava tra la vita e la morte. Aveva avuto le lacrime agli occhi quando aveva ammesso che l’unica cosa che era riuscito a pensare era che se Stiles fosse stato in un'altra città, lontano da Beacon Hills, non gli sarebbe mai successo niente del genere.

Per quanto Stiles per un attimo lo avesse desiderato – solo per un attimo, un terribile istante di pura cattiveria egoistica – non era riuscito a infuriarsi come avrebbe voluto. Al contrario, si era sentito subito uno schifo per quel desiderio malsano. Certo, era vero, aveva tutto il diritto di sentirsi ferito da quella rivelazione, da quel tradimento, più ancora che da tutti gli altri, perché si trattava di suo padre e l’aveva tenuto all’oscuro per tutto quel tempo. Ma perdonare Derek aveva fatto sbollire un po’ della rabbia e del risentimento che Stiles si era portato dentro per anni, e il senso di colpa che aveva provato gli aveva ricordato diligentemente che lui per primo al padre ne aveva combinate troppe e troppo grosse per il semplice scopo di tenerlo al sicuro, per non riuscire a perdonargli delle bugie dette per lo stesso motivo. E alla fine era stato quasi bello e commovente parlarsi in quel modo, intenerirsi e anche divertirsi  un po’ di fronte al tentativo impacciato del padre di intercedere per il suo povero e contrito Vice Sceriffo. Stiles si era sentito ancora più leggero.

A proposito del Vice Sceriffo in questione, Stiles non sapeva dire se la situazione gli stesse sfuggendo di mano, con lui, o stesse andando esattamente nella direzione in cui voleva. Una cosa era certa: tra lui e Derek stava succedendo qualcosa. Il pranzo di quel giorno era senz’altro qualcosa di significativo, ma anche prima c'era stato altro, piccoli segni di cambiamento che, beh, che stavano aiutando Stiles ad acclimatarsi di nuovo.

Come l’sms che gli era arrivato la mattina dopo la loro discussione.

 

Semplice, niente grandi discorsi, un vero messaggio alla Derek, e non c'erano dubbi che quel numero fosse suo, anche se l'aveva cancellato anni prima Stiles se lo ricordava ancora. Incerto se esserne felice o turbato, aveva optato per una politica accettazione del fatto ed era sceso a farsi la colazione.

Al messaggio erano seguiti tanti piccoli gesti, dalla tazza di caffè che era diventata magicamente un intero termos al vero e proprio saluto sulla porta di casa, corredato da camminata cauta, occhi bassi e scusa banale della serie: “passavo di qui per caso”.

Stiles si era pian piano rilassato, fino a riuscire non solo ad accettare un sms del licantropo, ma anche a rispondergli. Non era facile, ma doveva ammettere con se stesso che quando ci aveva provato era stato bello, liberatorio. A quel punto Derek aveva cominciato a mandargli un messaggino ogni sera.

Non erano però andati oltre quei piccoli gesti ed era stata Cora, la fata madrina di quella loro strana relazione, a smuovere la situazione.

«Continuerete così ancora per molto?» gli aveva chiesto la sera prima, a cena. Derek era rientrato in servizio, ma lo Sceriffo, che stava mangiando con loro, si era infilato in bocca un pomodoro e aveva seguito in silenzio la conversazione.

«Continueremo cosa?» le aveva chiesto Stiles, confuso, con una patatina che gli pendeva dalla bocca, subito inghiottita quando il padre l’aveva adocchiata sognante.

«Il caffè, i messaggini… prima o poi farai un passo in più o dovremo aspettare che abbiate i capelli bianchi?»

Stiles aveva giocherellato con la salsa nel piatto. «Non so di cosa stai parlando,» aveva borbottato, anche se lo sapeva eccome.

«Un pranzo. O una cena, o un the delle cinque. Scegli l’opzione che preferisci.»

«Potreste portarci qualcosa da mangiare in centrale. Domani, magari, per la pausa pranzo.»

Stiles aveva guardato il padre con gli occhi sgranati, incredulo della proposta fatta. «Stai scherzando, vero?»

Lo Sceriffo aveva mantenuto tutto il suo aplomb e non si era scomposto minimamente, anzi, aveva continuato a mangiare la sua insalata e contemporaneamente a illustrare la sua proposta.

«Una volta mi portavi sempre il pranzo o la cena in ufficio, lo hai fatto anche quest’ultimo mese, qualche volta. Non sarà troppo diverso, avviserò Derek di restare nei paraggi.»

In pratica era stato tutto deciso, e a lui non era rimasto che accettare. Ecco come era finito in quella situazione surreale.

Stiles estrasse velocemente il cellulare. Era giusto un pochettino in ansia, se non si fosse sfogato con qualcuno non sarebbe riuscito a schiarirsi un po' le idee.

 

Stiles mise via il cellulare come se niente fosse e con finta e ostentata nonchalance tornò a concentrarsi sul presente: era nell’ufficio di suo padre, con Derek Hale. Osservandoli mangiare ubbidientemente o quasi la loro insalata si rese conto di non aver mai chiesto a nessuno come Derek avesse iniziato quel lavoro.

«Com’è successo?» domandò, indicando i due con il panino mezzo mangiato che teneva in mano.

«Mi chiedevo quando l’avresti chiesto,» borbottò Cora accanto a lui, e Stiles immaginò che lei invece quella domanda l’avesse già fatta.

Derek scrollò le spalle, come se l’argomento non fosse di alcuna importanza.

«La polizia di Beacon Hills scarseggiava di personale e lo Sceriffo era in attesa di un Vice Sceriffo che non è mai arrivato,» sintetizzò.

«Ok, ma perché? Non volermene, ma sei stato anche indagato per omicidio, e tu e la polizia non è che aveste tutto questo gran rapporto. A dire il vero non ce l’avevi nemmeno con mio padre, questo gran rapporto, ora che ci penso.»

Lo Sceriffo ebbe la buona grazia di abbassare gli occhi di fronte a quella frecciatina e si schiarì la voce, leggermente a disagio, mentre Derek mantenne lo sguardo fisso nel suo, e Stiles capì.

«Non agitatevi, vi stavo solo pungolando,» ghignò. Non si aspettava di riuscire a scherzare su quella cosa, e un po' gli dispiaceva vederli agitarsi a quel modo, ma era bello non essere arrabbiato, o ferito, o traumatizzato tutto il tempo. Si godette quel momento di semi-serenità, prima di continuare. «Se avessi saputo che per far andare d’amore e d’accordo mio padre e il mio ragazzo avrei dovuto lasciare la città, l’avrei fatto prima» cercò di sdrammatizzare e stemperare così la tensione, senza rendersi conto di ciò che stava effettivamente dicendo.

Sia suo padre che Derek sputacchiarono pezzi di insalata su tutta la scrivania e Cora scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

«Da nemici ad amanti in un battito di ciglia, vero?» ridacchiò, per poi spostarsi lontano dal suo raggio d’azione nel momento in cui Stiles si rese effettivamente conto di ciò che implicavano le sue stesse parole.

 

***

«Non vorresti provare a parlarci?»

Stiles mantenne testardamente lo sguardo fisso sul televisore dove scorrevano le immagini de Il Risveglio della Forza e ignorò quella domanda tentennante e così poco _da Derek_.

«Hai visto? Guarda. Aspetta… ancora un attimo… Eccola! Ma dai, l’elsa laser! Cioè, hanno fatto una spada laser con l’elsa laser. Se ti sguscia la mano per sbaglio diventi un cavaliere Jedi monco senza nemmeno bisogno che te la tagli tuo padre.»

«Stiles... Non importa.»

Stiles scosse la testa e si accomodò meglio sul divano. O, per essere più precisi, su Derek. Sì, perché Derek aveva deciso di passare la sua serata libera non con il branco, non con Cora - che si era ritirata in camera per una lunga videochiamata con Mike - ma con lui. E Stiles ne era stato felice come un bambino al giorno di Natale.

Quando aveva preso il coraggio a quattro mani e gli aveva proposto una generica serata insieme, facendo per una volta lui l'effettivo primo passo, Stiles non aveva avuto alcuna certezza che Derek si sarebbe presentato lì quella sera stessa. Aveva persino provato a suggerirgli Star Wars, come a sfidare la buona volontà del povero licantropo, e lui aveva accettato subito; certo, si era seduto in un angolo del divano come se chiedere più spazio avesse potuto procurargli un biglietto di sola andata per la porta d'ingresso, ma non era andata poi così male. 

Stiles si era sentito osservato quasi come un predatore tenuto d’occhio dalla preda braccata, mentre prendeva il cofanetto dal suo ripiano, inseriva il blue-ray e avviava il film. Era una sensazione strana, ritrovarsi dall'altra barricata del piano emozionale, e gli stonava parecchio. Derek avrebbe dovuto guardarlo esattamente al contrario, da cacciatore, non viceversa. Alla fine si erano ritrovati seduti agli angoli opposti del divano, entrambi indecisi su cosa fare, con il film che ancora non era arrivato alla prima scena. Stiles aveva ringraziato mentalmente la sua buona stella quando i riconoscibilissimi titoli di testa erano finiti e, forse spinto dall'epicità del film, o forse per una volta sopraffatto dall'istinto, Derek si era fatto avanti, scivolando al centro del divano e allungandosi verso di lui. Stiles si era ritrovato, di punto in bianco, avvolto da una delle braccia di Derek e dal suo profumo. Tempo dieci minuti effettivi ed era già spalmato contro quel petto solido e caldo, a commentare aspramente ogni cosa che gli sembrava troppo assurda. Rilassato era la parola giusta.

Era passato pochissimo tempo, eppure stare con Derek era diventato man mano sempre più facile, quasi naturale. Quasi, perché restava ancora un po’ di diffidenza iniziale, ma bastava superare quel piccolo scalino per stare bene. Come per il film. Era stato difficile arrendersi alla vicinanza di Derek, persino sedersi, ma una volta lì Stiles aveva potuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo e lasciarsi andare.

E adesso, dopo un’ora buona di film, Derek se ne usciva con Scott? No, no e ancora no. Sprofondò meglio nella coperta e inspirò il profumo che impregnava la maglietta di Derek.

«Stiles,» tentò di nuovo Derek. C'era poco da fare, quell'incertezza non gli si addiceva.

«Non voglio parlarne,» lo anticipò lui.

«Lo so, credimi, e non voglio forzarti. Ma è qui fuori. Di nuovo.»

«Credi che non lo sappia, Derek? Lo so che è lì fuori, si presenta quasi ogni volta che vieni qui. Sinceramente, dovresti dirgli di smetterla,» sbottò. «Non voglio parlare di lui, che se ne stia pure là fuori a congelarsi le chiappe. Ora, vogliamo vedere il film o no? Perché, onestamente parlando, adoro paragonare questa porcheria alla trilogia classica e criticarla a morte dando la colpa alla Disney.»

Derek annuì con un’espressione determinata e non accennò minimamente a Scott per il resto della serata. Non solo: sembrava avesse acquistato una risolutezza che fino a poco prima non aveva, come se le parole di Stiles gli avessero fatto prendere chissà quale decisione importante. Stiles non riusciva a capire bene di che diavolo si trattasse, e l’incertezzà instillò in lui una leggerissima sensazione di fastidio, come un pizzicore che non riusciva a grattarsi, e che quindi si impose di ignorare.

 

***

«Non pensi che dovremmo almeno sfamarlo? Si fa così con i randagi, no?»

Derek ringhiò appena in direzione della sorella, che non si scompose affatto.

«È il tuo Alpha, non il mio,» asserì semplicemente lei, con una scrollata di spalle.

Stiles osservò lo scambio di battute senza la minima intenzione di farsi coinvolgere, almeno finché Derek non lo guardò dritto negli occhi e non gli parlo con quelle sue dannate sopracciglia questuanti.

«Cosa? Non guardare me, io non c’entro, la discussione è vostra. Io me ne sto qui e per una volta mi faccio servire e riverire. A dir la verità sono un pochettino preoccupato, da quel che ricordo non è che tu fossi proprio il cuoco dell’anno e Cora… lasciamo perdere.»

«Ehi!»

«Cosa? Non è colpa mia se l’unico pasto che hai cercato di preparare a New Haven ha fatto esplodere la pentola ed è finito spalmato sui muri.»

«La pentola era difettosa,» gli ringhiò contro lei.

«Tranquilla, non arruffare il pelo. Ho già avvisato Mike di procurarsi un po’ di antiacidi.»

Stiles schivò una patata mezza spelata che per poco non lo colpì in testa e scoppiò a ridere.

Passarono altri dieci minuti prima che qualcuno parlasse di nuovo, e ancora una volt fu Cora a farlo, probabilmente perché, cucinando rivolta verso la finestra, non poteva certo ignorare il licantropo che continuava a sostare nel cortile.

«Lo sai che è ancora qui, vero?»

Stiles si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«E quindi?»

«Potresti almeno dirgli di persona di andarsene.»

Il suo tono era stato dolce, senza nessuna aggressione o insistenza evidente; Cora si girò a guardarlo, sgranò gli occhi e con un cenno del capo indicò prima Derek, che non la vide perché le stava voltando la schiena, e poi la finestra. Stiles la fulminò con lo sguardo. Capiva benissimo cosa stava cercando di dirgli, grazie tante.

Quell’insistenza stava diventando estenuante per lui. Scott si presentava sempre più spesso fuori da casa sua, come se avesse preso il suo ammorbidimento nei confronti di Derek come un via libera anche per lui. Peccato che, per come la vedeva Stiles, non era per niente così. La testardaggine di Scott non faceva che complicare la vita a tutti: più Derek passava del tempo con lui, più Scott si sentiva autorizzato ad appostarsi in giardino, e più Stiles cominciava a sentirsi in colpa per la situazione difficile in cui stava mettendo Derek. Derek che, in quel momento, stava esibendo un interesse sospetto ed eccessivo per le parole crociate del quotidiano.

Stiles era stupito dalla padronanza di sé che Derek continuava a dimostrare giorno dopo giorno. Certo, non poteva negare che gli sguardi preoccupati o ansiosi che Derek gli rivolgeva ogni volta che Stiles si muoveva o apriva bocca stessero iniziando ad allarmarlo un pochino, ma in fondo lo comprendeva. Comprendeva la sua incertezza e la sua paura di dire o fare la cosa sbagliata, mandando all’aria quell’equilibrio ancora così precario. Comprendeva molto meno la sua scelta di non interferire mai quando si trattava di Scott. A essere del tutto onesti Derek ci aveva provato le prime volte, ma solo per tentare di convincere Stiles a dargli un’occasione. Dalla sera del film in poi sembrava che invece preferisse fingersi invisibile piuttosto che esprimere un’opinione al riguardo, il che non era per niente da lui.

Stiles si arrischiò a lanciare un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra e vide Scott che si allontanava. Come succedeva sempre più spesso – per colpa Derek e Cora, senza dubbio – Stiles si chiese se forse non stesse sbagliando qualcosa. Derek si stava comportando in modo ineccepibile e persino Cora, che di certo non era una che si faceva problemi ad aprire bocca, seppur evidentemente coinvolta in quella situazione non lo stava pressando né cercava di convincerlo a fare alcunché. Se ci pensava bene, Stiles sapeva che non stava facilitando la vita né a Cora e né, soprattutto, a Derek.

Era come essere in una situazione di calma apparente dove però, appena sotto la superficie, si agitavano correnti impetuose. Anche se non l’aveva detto in chiari termini, a giudicare dal giochino di sguardi di pochi minuti prima era lampante che la stessa Cora fosse combattuta nel vedere Derek preso tra due fuochi, il suo ragazzo e il suo Alpha. Derek, a sua volta, era sicuramente tormentato dal rimorso, che non faceva che tornare a galla ogni volta che Scott si presentava in giardino. Stiles, dal canto suo, si ritrovava per l’ennesima volta prigioniero dei dolori del passato.

 

***

Lo desiderava da così a lungo, e per così tanto tempo se l’era negato. Stiles sospirò contro il collo di Derek e aprì anche quell’ultima porta, dietro cui si era barricato per anni. Derek dovette sentire il suo corpo rilassarsi perché prese coraggio e scivolò con le labbra lungo la sua gola. Il fiato caldo sulla pelle gli fece venire i brividi per tutta la spina dorsale, così forti che le gambe gli tremarono.

Stiles si aggrappò alle braccia di Derek, affondò le dita nei suoi muscoli e inspirò a fondo, bocca aperta e corpo tremante. Il sangue gli ribolliva dentro come lava, e Stiles aveva l’impressione di essere solo sopravvissuto, fino a quel momento, mentre ora stava vivendo davvero. Come se per anni fosse stato costantemente in crisi di astinenza e solo in quel momento il suo bisogno stava finalmente per essere colmato.

Era tutto proprio come se lo ricordava, il suo profumo, i suoi muscoli, il suo respiro, tutto. Derek gli baciava il collo, Stiles gli sbottonava la camicia della divisa ed era tutto vero, non uno di quei miseri sogni da cui si svegliava ansimante, solo in una stanza buia e fredda a Yale. I ricordi di ore passate sul letto di quella stessa camera, tra strusciamenti e baci da orgasmo e qualche volta anche qualcosina di più, sfrecciarono nella sua mente e lo fecero gemere. Se dopo quattro, quasi cinque anni, avessero raggiunto lo stesso traguardo dell’ultima volta che erano stati soli in quella stanza – e non stava certo pensando al bacio dell’addio – Stiles si sarebbe ritenuto di gran lunga fortunato.

Derek lo spinse contro la finestra dalla quale era entrato, quella dove non c’era più la cenere di sorbo a impedirgli l’accesso, e Stiles ansimò soddisfatto e ancora più eccitato.

Poveva ammetterlo anche con se stesso, ora, che per giorni non aveva fatto altro che desiderare Derek, il suo corpo, il suo calore, lui, e alla fine ce l’aveva lì, tutto per lui. _Mio_ , pensò in un attimo di follia.

Peccato che Derek scelse quel momento per interrompersi e allontanarsi dal suo collo.

«Oddiononononono perché ti fermi?» mugolò Stiles, sbattendo piano la nuca contro il vetro.

«Dobbiamo… un attimo solo,» grugnì Derek, affannato.

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo carico di soddisfazione e anche di un pizzico di orgoglio: Derek era ancora più eccitato di lui, e fermarsi, anche per lui che l’aveva voluto, non era stato per niente facile.

«Sognavo da sempre di dirlo,» ridacchiò Stiles, «è una pistola quella che sento o è solo felice di vedermi, Vice Sceriffo?»

«Idiota.»

Stiles sorrise di nuovo e, quasi timidamente, si chinò a baciare una porzione della spalla di Derek, giusto quel pezzettino che era riuscito a scoprire dalla divisa prima che Derek fermasse entrambi.

«Stiamo correndo troppo, vero? Lo so, mi sono lasciato prendere la mano. Sono un idiota, prima ti tengo lontano e faccio lo stronzo e poi… ma non ti sto usando o qualcosa del genere o qualsiasi altra assurdità ti sei messo in mente, lo giuro, volevo… voglio… ti prego fammi smettere di parlare,» lo supplicò alla fine, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.

Si stava trasformando in una quindicenne, assurdo. La ragazzina innamorata persa del bel tenebroso che Derek era stato prima del diploma, prima che Stiles lasciasse Beacon Hills.

«Non è questo.»

Stiles sbatté le palpebre e lo guardò confuso attraverso lo schermo delle ciglia. «Come? Cosa? Cos’è? I denti? Non mi sono lavato i denti, vero?»

«Stiles no, non è quello.» Il licantropo fece una pausa prima di parlare di nuovo. «Scott.»

Stiles rimase talmente spiazzato da quella risposta che non riuscì nemmeno a reagire come faceva di solito al sentir pronunciare quel nome. «Scott cosa?» domandò.

«È qui.»

Stiles ci mise un altro minuto buono a connettere le sinapsi, che dovevano essere affogate negli ormoni, se il modo in cui tirava il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni era indice di qualcosa. Poi si scostò da Derek e si voltò di scatto verso l’esterno.

«Oh no. No, cazzo, no!»

Non era possibile che gli venisse rovinato anche un momento del genere, non dopo tutto il tempo che avevano atteso.

Si appoggiò con entrambe le mani al vetro perché le sentiva tremare. O forse era solo che gli tremava tutto il corpo. Sentì le spalle scuotersi e il cuore battere all’impazzata, e doveva per forza sentirlo anche  _lui_ , là sotto, era un licantropo, santo cielo! Era davvero così sadico?

Eppure, quando Scott alzò la testa verso l’alto, l’espressione sul suo viso era così chiara e disarmante che, a dispetto della distanza che li separava e dell’oscurità della notte, interrotta solo dalla luce dei lampioni, Stiles non poté fare a meno di riconoscerla per quello che era. Un misto devastante di speranza e disperazione.

Stiles si voltò di scatto e scivolò verso il pavimento, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Possibile che Scott non capisse, _non sentisse_ che non poteva, che non ce la faceva a vederlo lì ogni momento? Derek aveva cercato di dirgli che anche Scott stava male, che soffriva allo stesso identico modo; poteva essere così accecato dal suo stesso dolore da non rendersi conto, nemmeno con i sensi da lupo, di quanto gli stava facendo male? 

Due mani si posarono sulle sue spalle e Stiles sobbalzò.

«Va tutto bene,» mormorò Derek, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.

Stiles tirò su con il naso e scosse la testa, ridacchiando nervoso.

«Sì, sì certo,» gracchiò.

Derek gli sorrise appena, come a volerlo rassicurare, poi si alzò e cominciò a rivestirsi. A quel Stiles andò direttamente nel panico. Derek se ne stava andando? Se ne andava, andava da Scott? Derek dovette rendersi conto di tutta quell’ansia – a lui i superpoteri funzionavano - perché si chinò e lo baciò. Fu quel gesto a togliere a Stiles ogni forza e a mandare in totale blackout il suo cervello. Non ci capiva più niente, tutta quella situazione lo stava mandando al manicomio.

 «Cosa…?» mormorò.

Derek allacciò gli ultimi bottoni della camicia e afferrò la giacca da dove l’aveva gettata, da qualche parte sulla scrivania, poi si avvicinò alla porta della camera e lo guardò, determinato.

«Stai male, quello che sta succedendo ti fa star male. Vado a dirgli di andarsene. E poi torno da te.»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, incredulo. Derek aveva davvero intenzione di andare a dire al suo Alpha che doveva andarsene? Cercò di mettere un po’ di chiarezza tra i propri pensieri, ma non riuscì a capire cosa voleva dire. Non poteva mica significare che Derek lo stava mettendo al primo posto, giusto? Lo fissò incredulo mentre afferrava la maniglia, l’abbassava…

«Aspetta!»

Derek si voltò di scatto, e a Stiles questa volta dispiacque sul serio vedere il panico riflettersi nei suoi occhi.

«Aspetta,» mormorò, questa volta più piano, alzandosi in piedi. Tamburellò con un piede e si stritolò le dita, e fece scorrere lo sguardo per tutta la camera prima di riportare gli occhi su Derek, incerto. «Non andare. Non… non serve. Resta qui e… stiamo qui e basta, ti va? Stiamo qui per un po’, insieme. Non serve che scendi, o che lo mandi via. Se… se ne andrà da solo. Vuoi ancora restare? Insomma, vuoi stare qui, con me, anche senza fare niente?»

Stiles pregò mentalmente che Derek capisse ciò che gli stava dicendo, anche in mezzo a tutto quello straparlare, e tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo quando lo vide annuire e richiudere la porta, per poi raggiungerlo. Quando si sentì stringere di nuovo tra quelle braccia, Stiles capì di aver definitivamente capitolato, e ne fu felice.

***

 

Successe di nuovo e, prima di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, Stiles si ritrovò di nuovo dentro casa con Derek, a guardare fuori dalla finestra con l’angoscia nel cuore.

Le “visite” di Scott erano diventate più frequenti e avvenivano sempre nei momenti meno opportuni. Dalla serata finita in bianco erano passati solo pochi giorni, giorni in cui Stiles aveva riflettuto molto.

Durante quella serata, Derek era sembrato davvero disposto a tutto; non c’entrava l’eccitazione che provavano entrambi, né quell’essere guardingo che Derek sembrava portarsi costantemente addosso. Si era trattato di qualcos’altro, questo Stiles l’aveva visto nei suoi occhi, e per un po’ non era riuscito a capacitarsene.

Ne aveva parlato con Cora, le aveva raccontato tutto e le aveva chiesto consiglio; lei si era limitata a una veloce scrollata di spalle e a un sorriso, prima di rispondergli un semplice «Cosa ti aspettavi?» La risposta però, anche se leggibile tra le righe, non l’aveva convinto del tutto.

Si era allora rivolto a Lydia, che non era stata da meno. Stiles le aveva sintetizzato in pochi semplici messaggi tutto l’accaduto, e la conversazione telematica che ne era seguita era stata molto schietta. E provocatrice.

  

Stiles aveva fissato il telefono con gli occhi sgranati. Perché Lydia aveva ragione, o meglio, lui aveva ragione. Quel messaggio dell’amica l’aveva provocato nel modo giusto; quando l’aveva letto le aveva risposto così, senza pensarci, con una verità che nessuno gli aveva messo in bocca, ma che veniva dritta dal suo cuore. Derek voleva proteggerlo, perché teneva davvero a lui, e voleva stargli vicino.

Anche in quel momento, Derek gli si affiancò e guardò insieme a lui oltre la finestra, verso uno Scott che sostava accanto a un lampione sotto la pioggia scrosciante.

«È di nuovo qui,» mormorò Stiles. Derek non gli rispose, eppure per la prima volta Stiles desiderò che lo facesse.

«Vorresti che uscissi a parlargli, vero?»

«No.»

«Perché no?»

Non lo stava testando, anche se poteva sembrarlo; era che davvero Stiles non sapeva come agire. Per quanto il grosso di lui gli dicesse che doveva lasciare Scott lì dov’era, a macerare nel proprio senso di colpa, per un istante c’era stata una piccola vocina, quella che suonava come Lydia, che gli aveva sussurrato che forse, soltanto forse, uscire a parlargli fosse la scelta giusta. Era una stramaledetta pulce nell’orecchio, perché se Derek era disposto a tanto, per lui, allora anche lui poteva fare un passetto per aiutarlo, no? Dopotutto sarebbe bastato poco: andare fuori, mettere le cose in chiaro e togliere così le castagne dal fuoco al suo ragazzo.

«Non vorrei mai che facessi una cosa simile, sapendo quanto ti fa soffrire, né ti chiederei di farlo per me,» rispose alla fine.

Non avevano mai affrontato quell’argomento apertamente, e il farlo lo turbò e lo rasserenò allo stesso tempo, se poteva essere possibile.

 Derek gli sollevò il mento e gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.

«Vuoi uscire tu?» gli chiese, con le sopracciglia corrugate.

«Non lo so,» ammise allora Stiles, non solo con Derek ma anche con se stesso.

«Per me e Cora è stato lo stesso, ricordi?»

«Ha ragione,» si intromise la diretta interessata. Stiles non si era nemmeno accorto che avesse sceso le scale, probabilmente attirata dalla tensione che proveniva dal salotto. Spostò lo sguardo verso di lei, scettico.

«Ma sì. Non volevo avere niente a che fare con lui, ricordi? Pensavo alle cose che aveva fatto da Alpha e a quanto ti avevano fatto male, sono stata ostile fin dal primo momento. Non so come sarebbe andata se tu non mi avessi spinta costantemente a lasciarmi andare. Me l’hai detto anche tu, ricordi? Non mi sarei mai perdonata per non aver colto l’unica possibilità che avevo di riavere una famiglia, per non averci nemmeno provato.»

«Sì, ma io non voglio provarci, non voglio una possibilità e soprattutto non voglio darne una a lui!» Stiles si ritrovò quasi a ringhiare, scostandosi da entrambi.

«E pretendi che ti crediamo? Non è vero, l’hai appena ammesso tu stesso!» esclamò Cora. «Stiles, io non ti obbligherei mai a fare qualcosa che non vuoi, ma forse è meglio se prima capisci cosa vuoi davvero, non credi?»

Le sopracciglia di Derek erano abbastanza eloquenti e confermavano le affermazioni della sorella.

Quelle parole aprirono una breccia nel suo cuore, una breccia molto profonda e molto dolorosa. Stiles era lacerato tra due desideri contrastanti e di uguale intensità: una parte di lui non voleva fare altro che assicurarsi che il rapporto che aveva appena riallacciato con Derek non venisse intaccato in alcun modo, cosa che sarebbe inevitabilmente successa se Stiles avesse costretto Derek a scegliere tra lui e il suo Alpha; un’altra parte, invece, quella più egoista, quella ancora ferita, non riusciva ad accettare l’idea che anche Scott avesse sofferto come e quanto lui, e che in realtà non pensasse davvero ciò che gli aveva detto anni prima. In fondo Scott gli aveva sempre detto la verità, e Stiles sapeva bene qual era la verità sulla morte di Allison.

Strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi, finché una mano non si posò sulla sua spalla. «Non è stata colpa tua,» si sentì sussurrare all’orecchio, come se Derek gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Stiles scosse la testa, poi si fece coraggiò e uscì.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Stiles si trovò faccia a faccia con quello che era stato il suo migliore amico, senza sapere bene il perché. Si era bloccato lì, sull’uscio di casa, e non riusciva nemmeno a mettere un piede dietro l’altro, quindi perché diavolo era uscito? Cosa sperava che succedesse?

Guardò il giovane uomo in piedi sul suo prato: Scott era cambiato, i suoi tratti si erano fatti più maturi, come probabilmente lo erano anche i suoi, e c’era una sfumatura addolorata, nei suoi occhi, che Stiles non ricordava di aver mai visto. Si ritrovò a chiedersi se quel dolore fosse davvero causa sua e, nonostante tutto, a maledirsi per averlo provocato.

 Strinse di nuovo i pugni e fece un passo avanti; si fermò quando la pioggia iniziò a inzuppargli i vestiti.

«Ehi,» mormorò Scott.

Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto in un istintivo gesto di difesa. «Facciamola finita. Dimmi quello che vuoi dirmi e poi smettila di venire qui, non farti più vedere.»

Esultò e si vergognò allo stesso tempo quando vide che, alle sue parole, un altro guizzo addolorato aveva attraversato gli occhi di Scott.

«Non mi dispiace,» esalò Scott

A Stiles sembrò mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Il suo cuore cominciò a battere forte, troppo forte, talmente tanto da fargli male. Forse si era definitivamente spezzato. Ma dopotutto cosa si aspettava, un miracolo? Si era concesso di sperare senza nemmeno accorgersene e ora si ritrovava tradito, di nuovo. _Perché?_

Un ringhio risuonò dietro di loro; Stiles non ci badò, ma Scott sì.

«Aspetta, io… sono un idiota. Non volevo dire quello che ho detto, o meglio sì, volevo, ma non nel senso che credi tu.» Scott fece un passo verso di lui, ma si fermò quando Stiles ne fece uno indietro. «Lasciami spiegare, ti prego. Poi potrai… potrai anche prendermi a calci, o spararmi con la pistola di tuo padre, ok?»

Stiles non aveva la forza di reagire, né di accettare o rifiutare. La pioggia gli aveva bagnato ormai anche le mutande, e lui non riusciva a proferire parola. All’improvviso, però, due mani si posarono sulle sue spalle; Stiles alzò la testa e vide Derek. Derek, che sostava fermo dietro di lui, fronteggiando il suo Alpha per il semplice desiderio di dargli forza, di fargli capire che non era solo. Perché era così, Stiles ormai l’aveva capito. Forte della sua presenza, annuì.

«Ho avuto paura,» iniziò Scott, prendendo fiato. «Un terrore folle. Quando ti ho visto su quel letto, quando la mamma mi ha detto che ancora un attimo e tu… ho avuto paura. Allison era appena morta, tu eri vivo per miracolo, e l’unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare è che se fossi morto anche tu non ce l’avrei mai fatta, non l’avrei mai sopportato.» Scott prese di nuovo fiato e abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, salvo poi ripiantarlo fisso nel suo. «Mi dispiace, ma non mi dispiace.» Derek ringhiò di nuovo e Scott indurì leggermente lo sguardo. «Lo so, ci sto arrivando. Quello che voglio dire è che… so di averti ferito, Dio, lo so, tu eri lì, dovevamo trovare il modo di farti lasciare il branco, e la città, e quando ti abbiamo detto di Allison tu…»

Stiles rabbrividì e serrò gli occhi. Un conto era condividere i ricordi con qualcun altro, persino con Derek era stato più facile; con Scott, invece, era come rivivere tutto una seconda volta.

«Abbiamo sentito tutti quanto ti sentivi in colpa, era così forte che per poco non ho cambiato idea. Volevo solo… rassicurarti, dirti che non era colpa tua e supplicarti di non metterti più in una situazione del genere, perché non lo avrei sopportato. Ma ho capito che se avessi fatto leva sul tuo senso di colpa tu ti saresti sentito tradito, saresti andato via e saresti stato al sicuro. Non ho trovato nessun’altra soluzione, forse ce n’erano, non lo so, io non le ho trovate. So di averti ferito, e credimi, doverlo fare mi ha spezzato il cuore, ma se servisse a tenerti al sicuro lo rifarei altre dieci volte, se necessario, perché anche se mi odi ora sei qui, non tre metri sotto terra, dove non avresti potuto più odiare o amare nessuno. Non pretendo che tu capisca,» continuò Scott, quando Stiles riaprì gli occhi per guardarlo. «Non pretendo nemmeno di essere perdonato, non oso neanche chiedertelo. Non voglio chiedertelo, non me lo merito.»

«E allora cosa vuoi?» sussurrò Stiles.

Derek gliel’aveva detto, che Scott l’aveva fatto per lui, che insieme avevano cercato solo di proteggerlo. Perché saperlo non sembrava fare alcuna differenza? Perché si sentiva ancora spezzato, perché stava ancora così male? Quella specie di scuse-non-scuse avrebbero dovuto essere un sollievo, giusto?

«Voglio dirti che non è stata colpa tua.»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi e tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni si dileguò di colpo.

«Cosa?» sussurrò.

«Non è stata colpa tua Stiles. Non l’ho mai pensato, neanche per un momento. Allison sarebbe venuta comunque, con o senza di te. Era fatta così,» aggiunse con un sorriso triste. «Si sarebbe messa comunque nei guai, non ci avrebbe mai lasciati da soli in quella radura perché era una cacciatrice. Era una cacciatrice ed è stata attaccata, e sarebbe successo comunque. Tu hai cercato di salvarla, e se non ti fossi messo in mezzo, rischiando la tua stessa vita, non sarei nemmeno riuscito a dirle addio. Non credo che nessuno te l’abbia mai detto, ma sarebbe morta sul colpo, Stiles, da sola, e grazie a te invece ha passato i suoi ultimi minuti tra le braccia di qualcuno che la amava.» Sul viso di Scott non c’era nessuna accusa, solo un’onestà carica di dolore. «Stiles. Non è stata colpa tua.»

Un suono strano risuonò nelle orecchie di Stiles, attutito, come se arrivasse da molto lontano; poi le mani di Derek gli strinsero le spalle e Stiles si rese conto che quel suono proveniva da lui stesso, ed era un singhiozzo. Stava piangendo, piangendo come non aveva mai fatto prima. Neppure quando lo avevano cacciato; era stato furioso, ferito, ma se ne era andato a leccarsi le ferite lontano da tutti e non aveva mai pianto davanti a loro. Ora piangeva.

Allison non era morta per colpa sua. Era come se il pezzo mancante del puzzle ora fosse magicamente comparso: Scott era lì, fradicio sotto la pioggia, aveva passato giorni interi fermo nel suo cortile non per chiedere il suo perdono, ma per dirgli che non era colpa sua, per liberarlo da una colpa che persino lui, per quanto avesse passato anni a negarlo persino nell’intimità della sua mente, si era sempre addossato. Scott era lì per aiutarlo a rifarsi una vita, con o senza di lui, ma rifarsela davvero. Per quanto Stiles avesse creduto di odiarlo per quattro anni, adesso per la prima volta poteva ammette che la persona che aveva odiato di più era stato sé stesso.

Eppure all’improvviso poteva respirare di nuovo. Era sparita quella perenne oppressione al petto, quella sensazione di essere sbagliato, rotto. Allison non era morta per colpa sua. Era servito Scott per farglielo capire; se le sue accuse gli erano sembrate così autentiche forse era perché rispecchiavano il suo stesso senso di colpa, e in quel momento sentirsi dire il contrario, proprio da Scott che lo aveva ferito più di chiunque altro, gli aveva aperto gli occhi e il cuore alla verità e gli aveva permesso di perdonarsi.

Stiles fece un passo avanti, quasi incespicò quando le mani di Derek scivolarono via. Scott lo fissò a occhi sgranati, quegli occhi da cerbiatto sorpreso dai fari che erano così suoi, anche se al momento gli ricordavano tanto se stesso, quella parte di lui che in pochi conoscevano così bene. Scott non esitò a lungo: dopo qualche istante di incertezza scattò in avanti e lo abbracciò. Stiles si trovò a ringraziare la pioggia che nascondeva le sue lacrime e ricambiò, tremante, quell’abbraccio, aggrappandosi alla persona che gli aveva dato modo di perdonare se stesso.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi e si concesse di respirare, con il cuore più leggero. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato tutto rose e fiori; per quanto ora si sentisse finalmente in pace, i brutti ricordi non sarebbero svaniti subito, ma per la prima volta fu certo che le cose sarebbero pian piano migliorate. Come era successo con Derek, anche lui e Scott potevano ritrovarsi, crescere e cambiare, con un po’ di fortuna anche in meglio. Abbracciò forte il suo migliore amico e rimasero lì, entrambi sotto la pioggia, in silenzio per quelle che parvero ore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee siamo ormai quasi alla fine! Quasi non ci credo. A domani per l'ultimo capitolo, l'epilogo.


	8. Epilogo

 

EPILOGO 

 

Stiles si concesse un lungo momento per osservare la folla dinnanzi a sé. Dopotutto Scott aveva lo sguardo fisso sul corridoio centrale che divideva le file di invitati e non si sarebbe mai accorto se, per un attimo, il suo testimone non fosse stato concentrato quanto lui.

Il giorno del matrimonio di Scott. Scott che si sposava. Se Stiles avesse cercato di figurarselo, qualche anno prima, non ci sarebbe riuscito; erano lontani i tempi in cui erano i due sfigati della scuola, il nerd con le camicie a quadri e l’asmatico che si ostinava a voler far parte della squadra di lacrosse, quelli in cui le ragazze non li filavano di striscio e c’erano solo loro, Scott e Stiles contro il mondo.

Ora avevano un passato doloroso alle spalle che li aveva costretti a maturare e stavano ricostruendo, per certi versi lentamente e per altri più rapidamente del previsto, un rapporto ancora più saldo del precedente. E soprattutto non erano soli. Stiles lasciò che il suo sguardo indugiasse su Derek, seduto in prima fila accanto a suo padre, e gli sorrise.

Quella che stava pian piano risbocciando con Derek era una delle relazioni più belle che Stiles avesse mai osato immaginare. C’era eccitazione, c’era attrazione, e un rispetto reciproco che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, visti i loro trascorsi. C’era rispetto di opinioni, rispetto della persona, rispetto dei sentimenti. Era un legame maturo, sotto tutti i punti di vista.

Stiles sogghignò: chi non lo avrebbe invidiato? Derek era magnifico, sexy da morire e consapevole di esserlo, anche se mai in eccesso, il che non faceva che ricordare a Stiles quanto fosse fortunato. Avevano e avrebbero avuto sempre i loro alti e bassi, certo, nemmeno a parlarne, ma se anche il passato fosse tornato  a fare capolino sarebbero stati in grado di superarlo.

E Scott aveva Kira. Stiles si era finalmente deciso a incontrare il branco, seguito da Cora, e tra di loro aveva conosciuto la futura signora McCall: una creatura deliziosa, tanto impacciata su un paio di tacchi quanto micidiale con una katana, ed era semplicemente perfetta per Scott. Stiles sorrise al ricordo della faccia che aveva fatto quando lui le aveva chiesto se era consapevole che le kitsune erano destinate a perdere l’immortalità una volta che si facevano una famiglia. Kira aveva sgranato gli occhi e Stiles le aveva rivelato di essere in procinto di diventare Emissario, solo per poi sentirsi rispondere che sì, Kira conosceva il funzionamento del suo corpo alla perfezione e, anzi, era stato un fattore determinante nella scelta di sposarsi: Kira non voleva veder invecchiare e morire l’uomo della sua vita mentre lei restava giovane ed era disposta a rinunciare all’immortalità pur di vivere la sua vita accanto a lui. Stiles l’aveva immediatamente adorata.

Se Kira e i vecchi membri del branco gli avevano dato un caloroso benvenuto, diversa era stata la reazione di Liam, il ragazzo che gli era stato presentato come il primo Beta morso da Scott. Stiles lo cercò tra la folla e lo osservò, per qualche istante. Liam si era da subito dimostrato ostile e non aveva cercato in nessun modo di conoscerlo meglio. Erica gli aveva raccontato di come Scott lo aveva morso e di come pian piano lo avesse aiutato a superare i suoi problemi con la rabbia; Stiles ipotizzava che tutta quell’ostilità fosse pura gelosia, e forse anche un po’ di risentimento per quanto Stiles avesse fatto soffrire il suo amato Alpha. Aveva però avuto una mezza idea che forse gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di guadagnarsi il suo favore e l’avrebbe sottoposta presto all’attenzione di Scott: Liam non era andato all’università per restare con il branco, il che era un peccato, a giudicare da quello che diceva Erica, ma con l’appoggio del branco di Morris se Liam avesse voluto ora ne avrebbe avuto l’opportunità.

Quel pensiero portò il suo sguardo qualche fila più indietro, dove faceva bella mostra al gran completo proprio il suo vecchio branco di passaggio. Lydia alzò una mano e lo salutò, ridacchiando appena, raggiante e come sempre elegante, seduta accanto a un compostissimo Bates. Stiles non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire quando notò uno scambio di occhiate tra i due che valeva più di mille parole, e cercò di non pensare a quanta esperienza aveva Lydia nell’imboscarsi alle feste. Mille immagini affollarono la sua mente e Stiles desiderò ardentemente di conoscere un incantesimo per cancellarsi la memoria. Accanto a loro, Morris sorrideva tranquillo e beato, le due figlie in braccio, una per ginocchio, che chiacchieravano con Cora. L’Alpha aveva viaggiato con l’intera famiglia, felice di quell’invito inatteso. Non solo, aveva anche mandato Mike in avanscoperta, per “studiare la situazione”. Naturalmente quella era solo la versione ufficiale, ma tutti, diretti interessati compresi, sapevano che Mike era lì per tutt’altro motivo.

Anche in quel momento, per esempio, la ragione era piuttosto palese: Mike era seduto accanto a Cora e la teneva per mano, le dita intrecciate alle sue e un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia. Dopo mesi passati a a parlarle al telefono o tramite il computer, Mike non aveva creduto vera la possibilità di rivederla ed era corso a Beacon Hills. Quando i due si erano visti si erano lanciati l’uno sull’altro scambiandosi un bacio che… beh, se non ci fosse stato Stiles a bloccare Derek, di Mike sarebbe rimasto ben poco. A quanto aveva capito, Cora era intenzionata a tornare a Yale e fare un altro Master, almeno finché anche Mike non avesse finito il suo, e poi chissà.

Una mano si sollevò, a pochi posti da dove erano seduti i due ragazzi, come a voler richiamare Stiles. Quando ebbe la sua attenzione Tara gli sorrise, spalancò gli occhi e con il dito gli mimò il cavallo dei pantaloni. Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto con orrore di avere la lampo abbassata. Sentì le guance andare a fuoco e, mentre la tirava su, pregò ardentemente che nessuno se ne fosse accorto. Tara si concesse una risatina discreta coperta da una mano e Stiles scosse mentalmente la testa.

Stiles non avrebbe potuto essere più stupito dall’arrivo di Tara; nei quattro anni in cui era stato suo allievo, non l’aveva mai vista allontanarsi dal territorio del branco. Per quanto la sua sola presenza fosse sconvolgente, lo era stato ancora di più l’annuncio che lo considerava pronto a «intraprendere la carriera da solista», così come gli aveva detto. A Stiles si era fermato il fiato in gola.

«Vuoi dire che… che divento Emissario? Così? Non c’è un esame da superare, o che ne so, un cattivo da uccidere?»

Tara aveva scosso la testa divertita. Morris accanto a lei era proprio scoppiato a ridere.

Quel giorno era stato per pochi intimi: Stiles, gli Alpha, i loro bracci destri e Tara.

Il luogo dove Tara e Morris avevano radunato tutti era speciale, e Stiles, dopo averlo tanto studiato, era rimasto incantato dal poterne finalmente ammirare uno: un Nemeton. Uno vero, e anche se dell’albero rimaneva solo un tronco tagliato Stiles poteva chiaramente percepirne la potenza e la magia direttamente sulla pelle. Preso com’era a rimirare intorno, si era quasi perso l’annuncio.

«È giunto il momento di eleggere un nuovo Emissario per il branco che si è formato qui a Beacon Hills,» aveva iniziato Tara in modo solenne. «Il branco è rimasto già per troppo tempo senza un appoggio, senza un’ancora tra il mondo umano e quello soprannaturale. Alpha McCall.»

Scott si era fatto avanti, un filo nervoso, con Derek al suo fianco.

«In questo luogo sacro sancisco l’unione tra te, a rappresentanza del tuo intero branco, e il tuo nuovo Emissario. Accetta e accogli Stiles Stilinski, che giura di aiutare sempre, in ogni momento e modo, il tuo branco e di consigliarti ogni qualvolta ne avrai bisogno. In cambio, egli avrà il tuo aiuto e la tua protezione.»

Stiles, del tutto frastornato, si era fatto avanti fino ad accostarsi a Scott, che lo aveva guardato con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Poi lo aveva abbracciato, così come aveva studiato, da rito.

Era stata una scelta di Tara, quella di compiere il rito ai piedi del Nemeton, e Stiles non aveva potuto che esserle grato per quel dono. Ancora stentava a credere di essere davvero diventato Emissario, e per di più quello di Scott. Era davvero surreale, considerato quanto era stato contrario all’idea fino a che lui e Scott non si erano di nuovo confrontati faccia a faccia, questa volta senza lacrime, pioggia e spettatori.

Era successo parecchi giorni dopo il loro riappacificamento, giorni che si erano concessi per tranquillizzarsi un po’, per riprendersi dalle forti emozioni e mettere un filo di chiarezza nei rispettivi pensieri, ognuno per conto proprio, senza incontrarsi. Stiles era stato in tensione tutta la mattina, a pranzo non era riuscito a buttare giù nemmeno un bicchiere d’acqua e quando il campanello aveva suonato aveva fatto un salto sulla sedia degno di Gatto Silvestro. Se non altro si era tirato su di morale quando, all’arrivo di Scott, aveva notato che l’amico era teso quanto lui.

«Ho portato qualcosa da bere,» aveva esclamato Scott con un sorriso nervoso, alzando un pacco di birre.

Stiles aveva sbattuto le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista.

«Ti sei dato all’alcol? Non bevevamo Coca Coca, una volta? Per altro sei un licantropo, non ti fa nemmeno effetto.»

«Sì, ma ho pensato che fosse più simbolico.»

Stiles aveva ridacchiato e annuito, e un po’ di tensione si era stemperata.

Avevano parlato a lungo e non senza difficoltà, ma era stato bello, e giusto. Quando Stiles gli aveva rivelato di essere un apprendista Emissario, Scott aveva sputato fuori un’intera sorsata di birra.

«Stai scherzando?» aveva tossito, mezzo soffocato.

«L’alcol non ti fa sbronzare ma può ucciderti, noto. No, non sto scherzando,» ghignò, solo per poi farsi serio. «Quando me ne sono andato la prima cosa che ho fatto è stata cercare un altro branco. Non lo sapevo, all’inizio, ma quel branco aveva – _ha_ – uno dei più esperti Emissari del continente. Ha accettato di prendermi come apprendista, ci studio insieme da quando sono là.»

«Emissario», aveva detto Scott, scuotendo la testa. «Non ci ho mai pensato. Non ho mai pensato che fosse un’opzione… ho avuto paura, riuscivo solo a pensare che avresti continuato a rischiare la vita,» mormorò affranto. «Mi dispiace, non ho usato il cervello, io–»

«E quando mai lo fai?» lo aveva interrotto Stiles.

Scott era arrossito, chinando il capo.

«Mi dispiace, abbiamo sbagliato. _Ho_ sbagliato. Avrei dovuto pensarci, e invece…»

«Non parliamone, vuoi?»

Scott aveva annuito, ma non era rimasto zitto. Il suo viso si era illuminato di speranza, anche se Stiles aveva subito capito che si stava trattenendo, proprio come faceva Derek.

«Deaton se ne è andato…» aveva borbottato, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Stiles aveva alzato al cielo i suoi, incrociato le braccia al petto e cominciando a battere convulsivamente un piede sul pavimento. «Te l’ha suggerito Derek?» Scott aveva scosso subito la testa. Stiles aveva assottigliato gli occhi. «Cora?» Altro diniego.

«Ho solo pensato… tu sei un Emissario, a noi ne manca uno… e vorrei avere la possibilità di sistemare le cose.»

Stiles aveva riflettuto per alcuni istanti, prima di parlare. «Cora e Derek ci hanno già provato, e ho detto di no. Aspetta,» lo aveva prevenuto, alzando una mano quando Scott aveva fatto per aprire bocca, con un’espressione colpevole. «È vero, non volevo avere niente a che fare con te, ma non è solo per questo. Ora noi, beh, diciamo che potremmo cercare di sistemare un po’ le cose, ma qui stiamo parlando del resto della mia vita. Non voglio essere l’Emissario di un branco che poi mi lascia a casa, o che architetta piani assurdi per tenermi lontano dal pericolo. Se diventerò un Emissario, voglio essere un Emissario vero. È per questo che mi sto addestrando, non voglio essere l’umano debole da proteggere, cavolo, _non sono_  l’umano debole da proteggere! Sono addestrato, ho studiato, mi sono fatto il culo.»

«Ma io voglio te!» aveva esclamato Scott senza riuscire a trattenersi, salvo poi abbassare di nuovo la testa e fissarsi i piedi. «Lo so che non ho il diritto di chiedertelo, ma rivorrei il mio migliore amico. Lo vorrei con me, accanto a me, al mio matrimonio, nel mio branco, sempre.» Questa volta era stato Stiles a tentare di interrompere, e Scott a fermarlo prima che potesse parlare. «Non ti lascerei mai indietro, ora. Quella volta eri… non eri addestrato, eri… dovevo proteggerti. Non eri in grado di farlo da solo, non sapevi combattere, non avevi poteri e rischiavi la vita ogni volta. Ti vorrei qui, con noi. Prometto che non ti lasceremo mai indietro, te lo giuro. Saresti in tutto e per tutto ciò che sei, un vero Emissario. Ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli, Stiles, e del tuo aiuto…»

Quando la voce di Scott si era affievolita, erano passati minuti che erano parse ore prima che Stiles si decidesse a parlare di nuovo. «E mi consulterai per qualsiasi umano venga in contatto con il branco.»

Scott aveva annuito con vigore e un enorme sorriso sulle labbra, che aveva coinvolto anche Stiles. Non che la cosa gli avesse impedito di “contrattare” il suo ruolo all’interno del branco, ma una volta presa la decisione tutto era stato più semplice.

La marcia nuziale iniziò e lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

Gli invitati si alzarono in piedi quando le porte della serra in cui si trovavano si aprirono e Kira, a braccetto del padre, cominciò la sua avanzata lungo la navata floreale.

Stiles guardò Scott, emozionato e raggiante, e poi gli ospiti davanti a loro: la sua famiglia. Ripensò a come il senso di colpa l’avesse quasi ucciso dall’interno, a come le ferite, il rancore accumulato e la rabbia avessero quasi rischiato di fargli perdere l’occasione di essere felice. Certo, non erano rose e fiori e ci sarebbe voluto un bel pezzo perché lo diventassero, ma con il tempo tutto si sarebbe sistemato, Stiles ne era sicuro. Perché quella era la sua famiglia, era una famiglia allargata e meravigliosa, che lo aveva accolto e amato in tempi diversi e momenti diversi, ma con la medesima intensità.

Alla fine l’attenzione di Stiles tornò come sempre a Derek, e rimase su di lui anche quando Kira, raggiante, raggiunse l’altare. Derek ricambiò il suo sguardo e Stiles si sentì raggiante quanto la sposa: si prospettava un futuro pieno di sorprese e, questa volta, lui era pronto ad andargli incontro a braccia aperte, perché finalmente aveva trovato il modo di perdonarsi.

Era stato un percorso lungo, doloroso e difficile, perdonare gli altri e perdonare se stesso. Suo padre gli aveva detto che “errare è umano, perdonare divino”, ma lui non era d’accordo. Se perdonare fosse stato davvero solo divino, lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, e prima o poi avrebbe finito per soccombere sotto il peso di un senso di colpa che nasceva direttamente dal di dentro, un senso di colpa che le persone che gli volevano bene si erano limitate a usare per proteggerlo. Riuscire a perdonare i loro errori era stato l’unico modo per riuscire a perdonare anche i propri.

Errare era decisamente umano, ma perdonare lo era altrettanto.  
  


  _Fine_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivati alla fine. Sinceramente, davvero non credevo che quest'anno ce l'avrei fatta; ci sono stati momenti di sconforto, altri di fatica, altri di meravigliosa condivisione.  
> Ci tengo a ringraziare di nuovo e dal profondo del cuore due care amiche, Lori e Nykyo, perchè senza di loro questa storia non sarebbe qui ora, e anche io sarei molto meno contenta di quanto lo sono adesso.  
> Un ulteriore ma non meno importante grazie di tutto cuore lo rinnovo a Lizzie, che mi ha accompagnata in quest'avventura regalandomi meravigliosi disegni, che raggiungono il loro apice con quest'ultimo. E' in assoluto il mio preferito, meraviglioso, commovente, e non la ringrazierò mai abbastanza!  
> Ci tengo, infine, a sollecitare chiunque stia leggendo e che non ha partecipato a quest'iniziativa: leggete. Leggete le altre storie che hanno partecipato al BIgBang, andate alla collezione e leggetevele tutte, perchè sono tutte magnifiche, hanno opere artistiche che val la pena di ammirare e c'è voluto tanto impegno e passione da parte di ogni partecipante, per riuscire a preparare la propria opera. Non ve ne pentirete, ve lo prometto!  
> Grazie anche a chiunque abbia fatto insieme a me questo piccolo viaggio.  
> Alla prossima avventura!  
> Cici


End file.
